


Overdose

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [26]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Baekhyun is a tattoo artist, Chanyeol has a sensitive smell sense, I didn't even know previous tag existed but whoa, M/M, Mention of past relationship, Smut, Top/Bottom Versatile Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, inevitable happy ending, it's adequate enough, not only vanilla sex, stranger to friends with benefits to lovers, they kinda hook up one night, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Chanyeol was sensitive to smells and scents.Reason why he did that work.And why his regular life wasn't exactly normal.He really didn't know why he accepted Jondae's invitation that night, he felt like throwing up already.But suddenly, admist alchol, sweat and chaos, a fresh smell woke Chanyeol up.Maybe it wouldn't be that bad that night...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey finally we got to a new album (mini-album), but that's nice!  
> Baekhyun and Chanyeol are quite... inventive this time along. Please enjoy it <3  
> Stay safe and drink lots of water!

When Jondae invited him to go together for a quiet and relaxing night out, Chanyeol should have known that he should have refused without thinking about it twice.

_Club_ and _quiet and relaxing_ couldn’t definitely stay in the same sentence.

At least not in Jondae’s idea.

Jondae almost never asked him to join him to his outing to the clubs, always preferring going with Sehun, their other childhood friend, since he was a super-hot model while Chanyeol was... _Chanyeol_.

Tall and lanky due to his height and awkward behaviour about everything concerning his whole being.

He considered himself _plain_.

Apart from his height, everything of Chanyeol was... normal.

Black hair, black eyes, nothing particular.

Only his work was somehow _particular_ but not in the good sense of the world.

He was a chemist working for a well-known brand of perfume.

Long story really short his work was finding good scents that went well together and “crafting” them in new fragrances that could potentially sell good for his company.

He got into that work thanks to a top-grades degree in chemistry but mainly also thanks to a developed sense of smell that Chanyeol had, making him especially sensible to all the scents and perfumes in the world, making him really selective on a lot of persons, places and other things being part of his life.

Another reason why he should have known that it wasn’t a good idea accepting Jondae’s invitation that night, was finally accepting to go with him to a _club_.

It was a while since last time Chanyeol went out with someone especially considering the whole _club thing_ , so he didn’t know exactly how to dress or whatever else was better to do.

In the past years, all his life revolved mainly around his work and his former partner who left him no more than one year ago and for who Chanyeol was still complaining and whining about, much to Jondae’s despair since he was the only one willing to listen to him and his rantings.

Chanyeol met outside the place with Jondae who looked, in a word, stunning.

Usual formal clothes left place to tight trousers and a sparkling gold shirt, making his complexion shine even brighter.

Jondae was shorter than Chanyeol, hazelnut eyes and light brown hair.

He was... charming in his own way.

Chanyeol low whistled in appreciation, making Jondae scrunch his nose when he saw how Chanyeol was dressed, making Chanyeol already brace at whatever Jondae was about to say about his clothes.

Chanyeol was wearing black jeans, a normal white shirt opened on his collarbones and his ash grey long coat on it.

“What did I expect?” it was the only comment coming from Jondae and Chanyeol sighed shortly, carding his fingers through his hair, shaking his head.

Jondae almost pushed him inside the club, loud music so high to be deafening, blue and violet lights flashing matching their tempo with the music.

Chanyeol already wanted to go home.

The place was a mix of scents and odours and he couldn’t quite process all of them, so strong to be nauseating.

Chanyeol sat near the counter on a high stool, ordering a fruity cocktail, while Jondae patted on his shoulders.

“You will like it. Don’t make that face” he almost shouted at him to make Chanyeol hear him over the loud music and background noises.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, forcing a small smile but he wasn’t convinced at all, regretting the very same moment he, first, accepted Jondae’s invitation and, second, he decided not to call sick at the very last minute as his mind provided him that evening while he was trying to choose something to wear for that night.

And third... When Jondae convinced him to go mix in the crowd and _dance_.

It was... awful, mostly.

People sweating and dancing around him in a swirling of sweaty smell and strong fragrances and expensive colognes.

Especially after that Chanyeol drank enough for the world gently spinning around him already when he was simply standing, even without that mix of odours and scents and people moving around him.

However, when Chanyeol was sure that he was about throw up or maybe pass out, he was still undecided, he had a vision.

Between all the people dancing around him, there was this guy, purple hair, black-rimmed brown eyes, a lot of piercing on his ears and... a cologne so fresh that Chanyeol felt like he was able to breath once again, even in all that.

He neared him instinctively, almost without realizing, simply guided by that fresh _whatever_ the stranger had on not understanding if it was a perfume or if it was his natural scent, and when the stranger’s eyes met with his, Chanyeol thought he was _beautiful_ , because that was the only definition that came up in Chanyeol’s mind.

Strangely enough, the guy neared him too, maybe interested even if Chanyeol highly doubted it seeing that it was impossible that someone that beautiful was interested in someone as plain as Chanyeol.

He didn’t think about it though, because he was too taken from the whole being of that man he knew nothing about.

And when he neared Chanyeol even more, hands moving on Chanyeol’s sides, he had also another... _scent_ beside the fresh cologne and Chanyeol leant in too, only to breath it in, to understand why that _whatever_ was so appealing to him.

The stranger had a strange haircut, long, tied in a small bun at the back of his head, and on his bottom lip a small silver ring was sparkling in the club lights, making Chanyeol wanting to lean in even more just to kiss his lips and play with it.

For just a second, Chanyeol was almost shocked about that thought.

It was almost one year and half since last time Chanyeol had some sex experience with someone, that _someone_ being the same former partner that left him without thinking twice after several years of relationship.

Chanyeol since then _never_ thought about having sex with anybody else.

Neither felt physically attracted to someone else, neither seeing them on the streets or in a bar or at his work.

And there he was, thinking about how good it would be to kiss that stranger, plastering their bodies together, attracted by his beautiful presence, his fresh scent and that sparkling ring on his lip.

Chanyeol didn’t stop thinking about it too much, whatever was happening, felt numbed, so hazed in the perfection of that moment, that Chanyeol simply decided to live it how it came.

As if the stranger could feel his thoughts, though, he licked his lips, tongue gently going to play with the small piercing on his bottom lip, clearly inviting Chanyeol who moved his hand on his neck, caressing it and leaning even more in, lips almost brushing with purple-haired stranger’s.

Even before he could ask him if it was right or if he wanted it too, he caressed Chanyeol’s nape, pulling him down, lips meeting with his.

It was like an explosion, sensations overwhelming and sparkling in Chanyeol’s mind, so bright and colourful that Chanyeol pressed even more in, tongue licking his bottom lip, playing with the silver piercing on it, making the stranger hum in the kiss, pulling Chanyeol even near.

They kissed slowly, simply enjoying whatever what happening in that moment and then the stranger backed off shortly, just putting a short distance between them.

“You taste so sweet...” he mouthed and Chanyeol maybe regretted taking that fruity cocktail instead of something stronger.

However, the stranger’s smile became wider, making him even more beautiful than before.

“Up to some chilling together, distant from all these people and loud music?” he continued and Chanyeol nodded mechanically so enthralled in that man that he wasn’t able to think about anything else.

The stranger took his hand and started walking through the crowd, pulling him toward the back of the club and then in some sort of private area, opening doors with written _Staff Only,_ like he owned the place.

The loud music now seemed deadened, making Chanyeol able to hear his own voice and the sound of their footsteps.

“Where...?” Chanyeol started saying and the man turned around, looking at him, smirking softly.

“It’s strictly forbidden to have sex in the restroom of this place, so there are other secret places that the owner taught me” he replied briefly, and his voice was velvety and deep, feeling like honey to Chanyeol’s ears.

And his thoughts were fixed on the _sex_ thing.

Despite being almost a year since his last sexual experience, Chanyeol didn’t question at all him being in that situation with a stranger.

Didn’t ask himself if it was right or not and if he was fine in having sex with the first stranger with a heavenly smell he met in a club.

The man pulled him in a small room, clearly used as storage and locked the door behind them, clicking the light switch on, smirking toward Chanyeol, nearing him again.

No other words were needed.

Chanyeol leant in again, fingers caressing the stranger’s neck, gently, nearing again his lips and they kissed again, slowly, enjoying the contact and Chanyeol moved again his hands on the other man’s hips, pulling him near, making him hum in the kiss, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair.

Chanyeol licked his bottom lip, playing again with the small ring, feeling the stranger smile in the kiss.

He pressed Chanyeol against the wall, fingers moving on his neck and then down along his torso.

“I like your perfume” the man whispered between their lips and Chanyeol wanted to chuckle because _he_ liked that stranger’s perfume, his cologne or his scent...

It was the first time he got praised for his cologne, a perfume that he invented himself but that wasn’t commercialized because his company found it _not suitable for teenagers and men in their thirties tastes_.

“I like yours too” he breathed back, making him smirk, shaking shortly his head, earrings tingling on his ears.

Chanyeol leant down more, kissing behind his ear, softly licking him there, making the stranger grip slightly harder in Chanyeol’s hair, repressing a soft groan.

“And I like all your earrings” he whispered, kissing up to his ear, tongue playing with them before gently biting him, making the man near Chanyeol even more.

Chanyeol swiftly turned them around, pressing him against the wall, lips moving down his neck and his collarbones.

Only in that moment Chanyeol actually put attention in what the man was wearing.

He had a black, definitely bigger than his size, t-shirt with some band logo, a leather jacket and knees ripped jeans.

Chanyeol bit him on his collarbones, pressing between himself and the wall, hands reaching the hem of the t-shirt and moving underneath it, caressing his skin, warm and smooth.

The stranger pulled him even near, if possible, pulling his hair, groaning again.

Chanyeol loved everything about him.

He was warm, had this heavenly perfume mixed with his natural scent and he was sexy as fuck.

Chanyeol’s hands moved even more on his torso, reaching his nipples, pulling them between his fingers, earning himself a moan, low and deep that made him want more of the stranger’s voice.

He bit him even harder on his neck, sucking a hickey, while still playing with his nipples, making him moan more, pulling Chanyeol even nearer, arching his back, meeting Chanyeol’s ministrations on his torso.

“Can we... skip foreplays?” the man breathed, voice trembling softly in pleasure, and Chanyeol nodded shortly, licking the place where he just sucked the hickey.

“How you prefer things?” Chanyeol asked him, looking at him in the eyes, but without stopping his work on the man’s nipples, making him bit his lips, stare meeting with Chanyeol’s, clearly interested and wanting.

“It could be fun be fucked by you, if that’s fine for you?” he breathed, smirk appearing again on his lips and Chanyeol nodded briefly, more than ready to whatever that stranger wanted to propose him.

Because he wanted that contact _oh so much_ too.

And he could already feel how good he would feel inside him.

“Turn around” he stated shortly and that was enough for a reply.

The man bit his lips, nodding shortly, fidgeting with his belt and jeans buttons, pulling them down, together with his boxer, before turning around, slightly leaning in, making Chanyeol bit his lips.

His thighs were toned but slender, so milky and sexy that Chanyeol regretted for an instant agreeing on skipping foreplays.

Everything was so perfect and that stranger so willing to be fucked by Chanyeol that he didn’t ask himself anything.

He simply acted.

Chanyeol gently caressed his thighs up to his buttocks, gently gripping, feeling already even more aroused than before.

“Do you have lube or I’ll go with...?” he started saying but the stranger shortly gestured his jeans and Chanyeol picked up them from the pool at the stranger’s feet, searching its pockets, finding a mono dose of lube and a condom inside the back pocket.

He ripped it open pouring the content on his fingers, smearing it between them before nearing the stranger’s entrance, not so gently pressing the first finger in, meeting a discreet resistance but way less than expected.

The man arched his back, meeting Chanyeol’s finger, taking all of it inside himself.

“Don’t take your time” he breathed and Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head and leaning in, biting his nape, sniffing again that perfume that turned him on so bad and that he liked oh so much.

It kind of gave him the same high of drugs.

Lightheaded, ready to do whatever possible to have more of it, so sweet and so erotic in the same instant that Chanyeol was sure he never experienced an attraction that strong to something nor someone.

Chanyeol pushed in another finger, starting a pace to his ministrations inside the man, making him moan lowly, moving together with Chanyeol’s insertions.

Looking at his fingers disappearing inside the man, hearing that squeaking sound of lube every time he pushed in until his knuckles, he felt his own erection already being so hard, pressing against the fabric of his jeans.

The whole thing was so arousing to Chanyeol that he wanted to feel him more, to kiss and bite him more, to hear him more.

In a swift thrust, Chanyeol pushed in also a third finger, making him moan louder, pressing against the insertion, almost fucking himself on Chanyeol’s fingers.

It was clear that he was enjoying himself as much as Chanyeol, back arching that pleasantly to meet Chanyeol’s fingers, pressing down, asking for more and more and more…

“You want it this bad?” Chanyeol asked him and the stranger nodded shortly, making Chanyeol thrust even deeper inside him, hitting his prostate and making him groan lower, hand gripping on Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him near his nape, biting him down harder.

“Fuck me already” he breathed, voice low and sensual, arousing Chanyeol even more and, what would he do to hear that voice again and again? Hearing him pleading and moaning, asking Chanyeol to fuck him more, harder, shakily breathing his name.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, pulling down his own trousers and boxer, gently tugging his erection with the hand that wasn’t still fingering the man in front of him.

Chanyeol didn’t wait much more because he felt so hard he could come only in continuing to simply fingering him, so he pulled out his finger, rolling the condom on his erection and tugging it again before thrusting inside the man in front of him, slowly and steadily, making him moan even louder than before, especially when Chanyeol pressed in all his shaft.

It was hot and wet and it engulfed Chanyeol’s erection so well, squeezing it tightly inside, making Chanyeol bit his lips, trying to contain a low groan.

It was too fucking much.

And Chanyeol wasn’t ready to all those sensation on his already way too hard and aroused member.

“Full” the man breathed and Chanyeol leant in, biting again his neck.

“May I move or...?” Chanyeol asked him but he simply nodded and Chanyeol didn’t need anything else.

He started thrusting inside him, steadily, starting a faster pace, gripping harder on his sides and simply letting himself go, only enjoying how good everything was in that moment, how beautiful and stunning that man was for him, how he was attracted to everything about him and how hot and wet and tight it was inside him, making him see stars already, pressing in the right places, pushing him on the edge too damn quickly.

“Ah, there. More” the man breathed and Chanyeol bit him harder on his neck, sucking another hickey, making him arch his back again, welcoming more of Chanyeol’s thrusts inside him, while he pounded faster, finally hitting his prostate again and making him produce the sweetest and most erotic sound Chanyeol ever heard in his life, a mix between a moan and a meow.

The only sound made his erection twitch inside him, low groan escaping from his lips still on the stranger’s neck.

“You like it here?” Chanyeol asked him near his ear, biting him there, tongue again playing with the earrings on it, and the man nodded shortly, moaning and gasping, pressing better against Chanyeol, asking for more and starting to adapt to his thrusts, meeting them.

“Yes, please... fuck me harder” he breathed in reply and Chanyeol simply complied, thrusting faster and deeper inside him, making him arch his back even more against Chanyeol and finally coming with a low swear on his lips, trembling, pressing against Chanyeol’s insertion and making him come in few thrust more, biting again his neck, sucking another hickey.

It was an explosion of colours and lights behind his eyes, thrusting until the very last drop of his cum, slowing down, enjoying it until a total complete stop, without pulling out immediately.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, panting, and enjoying that satisfying and relieving sensation that came with the orgasm, flooding all his senses and making him feel good as he never felt before.

_Never_.

This realization scared him quite a bit.

He felt even better than with his ex that he praised so much in the past and that only recently he started considering for what he actually was: an asshole.

Chanyeol gently exited from the stranger, making him hiss shortly at the friction and then leaning down to pull up his boxer and jeans.

“It was... fantastic” he whispered, turning around, and Chanyeol nodded softly, once again enthralled by the perfection of the man in front of him.

He was sweaty and his lips plump and red, clearly abused by some biting not to let out his voice, especially in the area where the small silver ring was, and his cheeks were glowing in the faint yellow light of the room.

_Beautiful_ – was the only word that again came to Chanyeol’s mind.

And for a moment Chanyeol was tempted to ask him his name, if they could see again, what he did in his life, _something,_ whatever that could somehow link him to that stranger, making them able to meet again and that not being a simple one-night thing, but there was a ring tone and the enchantment ended.

The man in front of him pulled out a phone from his back pocket, picking up the call.

“Yeah, yeah. I didn’t go home without you, no. Pick you up in the parking lot in five minutes?” he asked after listening to the caller’s sentence.

And when the reply came, the stranger agreed again before closing the call.

“Have to go. It was fun” he stated and Chanyeol nodded shortly, gently smiled at him and after they exited together from the room and they were again in the club, after another small greeting, they parted their ways.

Chanyeol couldn’t believe it.

He just had the best sex experience of his life with a man he knew nothing about.

A man that had the best natural scent he ever sniffed on anybody else and that attracted Chanyeol _oh so much_.

And he didn’t know how to contact!

He wanted to slap himself for not being man enough to ask the man at least his name or his phone number.

Be damned awkwardness and drunkenness.

He drank a bit more before calling a taxi and going home, almost totally forgetting about Jondae, thoughts still fixed only on that stranger.

That night became a taboo for Chanyeol.

Waking up, the day after, was awful and he felt like he had the worst hungover of his whole fucking life and he regret every single thing.

Apart from having sex with that man he knew nothing about.

And for which he was sulking even worse than when his former boyfriend left him.

“For fuck’s sake, Yeol. What happened to you? You are moping...” Jondae told him that afternoon, almost a week later, when he, Chanyeol and Sehun were out drinking after work.

“Nothing. I’m just the dumbest idiot in the world, really...” Chanyeol whispered, downing another soju glass, shaking his head.

He didn’t tell Jondae about the man of that night, because he was sure that Jondae would have started asking him a lot of questions about everything and he didn’t have a single reply because, yeah, he was _the dumbest idiot_.

Jondae hummed shortly, stare fixed on Chanyeol but didn’t add anything.

He simply invited him also the evening after to have dinner together with him and Sehun and Chanyeol simply accepted because... did he have reason to refuse?

And the day after, after an awfully long day in which he simply heard his boss complaining about everything, despite Chanyeol bringing him not one but two different fragrances, he went to the usual restaurant when he met with Jondae and Sehun.

He was tired, messy because his colleague almost blown up part of their laboratories for an experiment he was trying, and just wanted to drink a bit before passing out on his couch at home.

Jondae was already there and judging from the leather jacket on the empty chair near Jondae’s, also Sehun was there too.

Chanyeol sat down in front of him, Jondae looking at him frowning.

“What the hell happened? You look like shit” he stated, stare looking at Chanyeol, clearly worried and Chanyeol chuckled softly, pouring himself a bit of beer from Jondae’s bottle and drinking it in one go.

“Thanks, Dae. I don’t know what I would do without you, my friend, telling me these things” he whispered, but Jondae frowned even deeper, clearly worried about him more than before.

“Work was tiring and one of my dumb colleagues almost blown up our laboratories because he mixed wrong things together” he shortly explained and Jondae chuckled shaking his head.

“Is he the same from last time?” he asked him, frowning shortly, and Chanyeol briefly nodded.

“I wonder how come he still work with you...” Jondae started saying and Chanyeol was about to explain him that his colleague was the son of someone powerful and he was there exactly for that reason, not because he was good in his work, when from the corridor that lead to the restroom, the same stranger man of _that night_ came up, this time wearing a white t-shirt with some geometrical designs and non-ripped black jeans.

On his arms there were tattoos but Chanyeol was too fixed on his presence there that didn’t look too much at them.

The man didn’t immediately meet his stare because he was fidgeting with his phone, but when he _sat down near Jondae_ , Chanyeol thought he could have a heart attack.

And only in that moment, the man pocketed his phone, stare moving before on Jondae and then on Chanyeol, getting wider in surprise.

“Oh, this’s awkward” he stated and Chanyeol gulped down, nodding shortly, under Jondae’s perplexed stare that moved between the two of them.

“Guys...? Mind explaining what’s happening?” Jondae asked him and Chanyeol shook his head, not being able to properly process what was happening.

Why purple-haired man was sitting with them?

Why it seemed that he and Jondae knew?

Why Chanyeol knew nothing about it?

And how was he supposed to explain it to Jondae?

“Baek?” Jondae asked toward the man sitting near him and _Baek_ inhaled deeply before, biting his bottom lip near that small ring that still enthralled Chanyeol _oh so much_.

“Is he your friend who is, quoting, having problem getting laid?” _Baek_ asked Jondae, quoting the last words with his fingers, clearly using Jondae’s same words.

Chanyeol almost choked on his own breath, feeling his cheeks taking fire.

Nice friend he had!

And when Jondae nodded shortly, _Baek_ chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Are you sure he’s not hiding you something?” he asked toward Jondae who frowned shortly, shifting his stare toward Chanyeol who didn’t know what to say because, indeed, that situation was... _awkward_.

Especially since the whole discourse revolved around _getting laid_ , thing he did exactly with _Baek_ almost two weeks before.

After a brief moment of silence, _Baek_ inhaled shortly, forcing a small smile.

“Two Fridays ago, we met at _Cloud9_ and we... had a pleasant conversation in the backstage” he explained, and when Jondae frowned shortly, clearly having a hard time processing the information, _Baek_ sighed shortly again.

“We fucked, Dae” he said in _less vague words_ and Chanyeol shifted his stare away, while Jondae’s jaw dropped, stare moving between Chanyeol and the stranger.

There was a moment of awkward silence and then Jondae inhaled deeply.

“Okay, fine. Let’s start again...” he started saying and Chanyeol glanced toward him.

“Yeol, this is my friend Byun Baekhyun. Baek, this is my asshole best friend Park Chanyeol, dumbest idiot in the world” he introduced them and Chanyeol cringed shortly at the introduction.

“At least I’m still qualified under _best friend_ ” he whispered, earning himself a glare from Jondae.

“Only because I love you too much and you can’t be left alone” he retorted immediately and Chanyeol forced a small smile before hinting a small bow toward Baekhyun.

“Hi, I’m _the friend who has a lot of problems getting laid_. Chanyeol is fine too” he stated shortly making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head.

“I would doubt on that part actually, but I’d say that it was a _pleasure_ meeting you last time. Now it’s a bit awkward but nothing I’ve never been through” Baekhyun replied and once again Chanyeol risked choking on his own breath.

“How come no one of you told me anything?” Jondae asked them and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“I told you about that, if I don’t mistake” he replied immediately but Jondae groaned in reply shaking his head.

“You just told me that you let a hot guy fuck you two weeks ago!” Jondae retorted shrugging his shoulders and Baekhyun pushed a hand on his mouth, quieting him down.

Chanyeol’s eyes became wider at the mention of _hot guy_.

Was Baekhyun really talking about him?

“For fuck’s sake, Dae. We are in a public place and near where I work. Can you have at least the decency to speak not so loudly?” Baekhyun breathed and even before Jondae could tell him anything, Baekhyun inhaled shortly, fingers going to tuck his hair behind his ear, gesture that was somehow… _cute_.

As last time they _met_ , the small bun was still there even if slightly messier than last time.

“Two Fridays ago _is_ two weeks ago, first” he started saying counting on his fingers and only in that moment Chanyeol saw that there was a tattoo also on the internal side of one of his fingers.

It was... a calligraphy, something written but he couldn’t exactly understand _what_.

“And second, I know we have different types in men, but Chanyeol-ssi here is indeed _hot_ ” Baekhyun continued, making Chanyeol’s cheeks taking fire while Jondae shook his head unbelieving.

“He’s the most normal guy in the world, Baek, the typical _nice neighbour boy_ ” he commented immediately and Chanyeol nodded in agreement, because... he was indeed _plain_.

Nothing more to say on it.

Baekhyun inhaled shortly, shaking his head, clearly disagreeing with Jondae’s idea but not wanting to expose himself too much in continuing that discourse.

“As you say then” he concluded stare shifting to the waitress that came to retrieve their orders.

There was a small silence even after she went away thanking them for the choices, before Baekhyun could inhaled again deeply, forcing his stare on Chanyeol.

“Maybe Dae is right. Let’s start again...” he started saying and Chanyeol forced a small smile.

“You don’t have to force yourself. I... know that as Dae probably told you, there’s nothing interesting in me and probably he also asked you to simply _getting laid with me_ ” he started saying again quoting the last words with his fingers, “but there’s no need to since it already happened. I will offer you dinner, because this was the plan from the very start, so you can stay if you want, but there’s no need to feel burdened by anything you may have promised to Dae or he could have told you” Chanyeol whispered forcing a small smile, before hearing his phone pinging in his pocket.

He picked it up, stare moving away from Baekhyun and Jondae only to see the screen.

[08:45 PM] _Boss_ wrote:

Tomorrow can you come in one hour earlier? Need to consult with you on something...

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, tapping on the notification.

_Consult on something_ was code for _my boss is pressuring me so I have to pressure you too_.

He typed a short _sure no problem_ nevertheless, but he knew that tomorrow would have been a long day too.

Chanyeol put again his phone in his pockets, just in time for the waitress to bring them their orders and Chanyeol simply started to eat in silence, already thinking about the day after.

Even if he was plagued by Baekhyun’s presence there.

At least he knew the stranger’s name.

Even though, that meant that apart from a one-night stand, it couldn’t be anything more.

Despite how much Chanyeol was clearly enthralled and attracted from that man.

“Listen...” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol frowned shortly but meeting his stare.

“I... don’t mind actually getting to know you, apart from the _getting laid_ part or not. If you are Dae’s _best friend_ , then maybe you are not so bad?” he whispered and Chanyeol wanted to chuckle but simply shook his head.

“Fine then. Let’s start again... I’m Chanyeol. I work underpaid for a well-known brand of perfumes that doesn’t appreciate half of the things I can do and that refuse my projects one day yes and the other... too” he started saying and when Jondae tried to interject, Chanyeol stopped him with his hand.

“I am _Mr. Plain_ because there’s nothing interesting in me, not in my physical aspect nor anything else in my whole being. And I’m dumb enough to realize only recently that my former boyfriend was an asshole and I was the only one who cared about our relationship a bit and that was sad after it ended” Chanyeol added, shrugging his shoulders, like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, shaking his head, frown gently appearing on his forehead.

“I don’t know where to start from commenting all of this...” he started saying, finishing his noodles and Chanyeol wanted to speak up but Baekhyun was faster than him.

“Relationships end and that’s a fact. And it’s never dumb how they end or if you cared about it and hurt about it. It meant that you are human and loved that asshole more than he probably deserved” he stated softly smiling toward Chanyeol whose eyes went wider in perplexity before he could shake his head shortly.

“No, you don’t understand. Dumb enough to tattoo our initials on my forearm” he whispered briefly, like it was his most hideous secret and Baekhyun, instead of being displeased and frowning as Jondae was when Chanyeol told him, simply shrugged his shoulders.

“Where is the problem? Nothing is forever, neither a tattoo” he replied, making Chanyeol frown even deeper, and he was about to open his mouth again when Baekhyun picked up a small business card from the back of his phone.

“Before you embarrass yourself more than you would like, I’m a tattooist, my studio is just around the corner. Dae proposed this place because I literally live in my studio and I have some other appointments after this, but if you want to visit me one day, we could transform that tattoo you have in something different or erase it with the laser, depending on how it’s done” he explained pushing the small business card toward Chanyeol who picked it up, eyes wide in perplexity and lips slightly parted but without exactly knowing what to say.

On the business card, that was colourful and nicely styled, like it was written with ink, there was Baekhyun’s studio address and the name of the shop.

_Black Pearl_.

Chanyeol didn’t know why but it was... _fitting_.

“And, letting aside the whole asshole former boyfriend thing, I think it’s cool the work you do even though it’s a pity that your boss doesn’t like what you come up with. How does your work is structured? How you choose _perfume_?” Baekhyun asked him again and Chanyeol’s stare moved from the business card to Baekhyun once again before his brain could connect again and properly reply to Baekhyun’s questions.

It wasn’t possible that Baekhyun was _really_ interested in his job and that he _really_ found it cool.

“I-I... it’s because, uhm, scents and...” he started saying trying to explain but words failed him making Jondae came in his help, probably pitying his poor soul.

“Yeol has a very developed sense of smell and he uses it to identify perfumes, odours, fragrances that can go well together enough to be commercialized both for female and male perfumes. And he studied chemistry for years, graduating from the best university with chemistry curricula as the best of his course. So yeah, nothing like _Mr. Plain_...” Jondae explained briefly, almost glaring toward Chanyeol since he _hated_ that nickname, and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise, fascinated by the explanation.

“It’s...” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol forced a small smile, shaking his head shortly.

Whatever was about to exit Baekhyun’s mouth, Chanyeol didn’t want to hear it.

Both being a compliment or a criticism, Chanyeol didn’t want to know about it.

It was already wrong that they met again.

It wasn’t supposed to be like that.

It was supposed to be a one-night thing, with them not meeting again nor trying their best not to be awkward on an evening out both of them didn’t want to take part into.

“Nothing much. Only my work. And... It was nice and all but tomorrow I have a super early meeting with my boss so maybe it’s the case that I go home” he stated shortly, picking up his wallet from his back pocket and sitting up.

“I’ll go pay, please take your time for a while more” he concluded hinting a small bow and then walking to the cashier where he paid everything before exiting without looking again toward the table where Jondae and Baekhyun were still sitting.

Whatever that thing was, he should have asked Jondae to stop meddling with his affairs, both sentimental and physical.

He didn’t need to _get laid_.

He needed only to focus on his work and not thinking about Baekhyun again.

Because he was... enthralling.

Interesting.

So enchanting and fascinating that Chanyeol knew he could get lost in something too difficult and too complicated that would only end up hurting him again.

Especially because Jondae hinted only to _get laid_ , not _having a relationship with_.

And Chanyeol didn’t need it.

It was already an error meeting, even if casually, with Baekhyun again after that one-night stand.

There wouldn’t be another time.

However, Chanyeol wasn’t known for his immense luck either.

That day, almost three weeks later, he went to the hospital to retrieve some materials that the laboratories where he worked purchased directly from the hospital, and he was walking out in the reception with what he retrieved, boxes piled one on the other.

The pile was relatively tall and hindered part of his sight, making him accidentally bump against someone.

With a small miracle, he managed to save all the boxed from falling disastrously on the ground, and when he turned around immediately to apologize, he didn’t need to _see_ it was again Baekhyun to know it was him from his scent.

“Ah, Chanyeol-ssi. No worries” Baekhyun stated smiling shortly, after Chanyeol apologized twice or thrice.

And there was a small silence before Chanyeol cleared his throat, looking at the papers in Baekhyun’s hands.

“Are you... fine?” he asked him, worry slightly tinting his voice and Baekhyun frowned shortly before moving his stare to the papers in his hands too and smiling shortly, nodding.

“I’m here for some sterilized material, actually. I need it for my shop and it’s easier and safer buying it directly from the hospital than from other sellers” he explained nearing the reception desk and Chanyeol nodded briefly in understanding.

And after a nurse brought Baekhyun a small bag with his things, Baekhyun made gesture to take two boxes from Chanyeol’s arms, making Chanyeol frown shortly.

“Ah, you don’t need to...” he started saying but Baekhyun took them nevertheless, smiling again, starting to walk outside the hospital.

“We don’t want you to bump into someone else, right?” he asked him, smile not leaving his lips and Chanyeol apologized again, making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head, earrings tingling between each other producing a nice sound.

Baekhyun was wearing a black shirt with his sleeves rolled up, black jeans and his hair was pulled up properly in a small bun.

Chanyeol could distinguish some geometrical designs on the tattoos on his arms and maybe a pentagram with some notes?

“You don’t need to apologize. Nothing happened and you managed to save also your material” Baekhyun stated shrugging his shoulders, making Chanyeol nod shortly walking until the parking lot and then to his car a small Hyundai, grey, always dirty and messy on the outside and on the inside.

He opened up the trunk, loading in the boxes, including the ones that he picked up from Baekhyun’s arms, smiling shortly at him.

“I owe you one” he whispered forcing a short smile and Baekhyun was about to reply when it started drizzling softly and he let out a half-breathed swear.

“I even forgot the umbrella” he added, stare worried moving on the sky and frowning when he saw how grey and cloudy it started to be.

Chanyeol frowned shortly too, before his mouth moved around a question without even realizing it.

“You are not here with the car?” he asked him and when Baekhyun shook his head, Chanyeol gestured his car, like it was the most obvious thing.

“I can give you a lift if you want. My car is a mess, but I have to go in your same direction to go back to work” Chanyeol proposed and Baekhyun hummed shortly in thought, but when there was a loud thunder and rain started to be stronger, he simply nodded, accepting his invitation.

They both sat inside Chanyeol’s car, pulling at their safety belts in the same moment, hands brushing with each other’s when they went to fasten them.

“S-Sorry” Chanyeol whispered pulling away immediately his hand, moving it on the ignition lock, turning on the engine.

It wasn’t a great idea inviting Baekhyun in his car.

Letting alone the mess that there was inside, in the small restricted place, Baekhyun’s scent was even stronger, hitting Chanyeol as hard as it did that first night.

Be damned bad decision and Chanyeol being too caring for his own good.

There was a small silence during which Chanyeol tried to focus all his self on the street, before Baekhyun could speak up again.

“I’m sorry” he stated out of the blue, voice low barely audible even in the silence of the car, and Chanyeol frowned shortly, glancing toward him, clearly not understanding what he was apologizing for.

Baekhyun carded his fingers through his hair, messing it up before forcing a short smile.

“Dinner, few weeks ago. I didn’t want to prick that much in your life. I mean, it’s not my business and we don’t even know each other” he started saying, fingers going to play with his earrings.

Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“You don’t have to worry. I didn’t mind it, actually. I was more annoyed by Dae going around telling _things_ about my life to... strangers. And it’s something a best friend is not supposed to do” Chanyeol breathed, biting his lips, forcing his stare on the street, not wanting to even accidentally meet with Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun was so straight-forward and open minded that he almost scared Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hummed shortly before he forced a soft smile toward Chanyeol.

“Still, I think he was worrying about you. As per his saying, you took the whole thing with your ex pretty badly?” Baekhyun observed and Chanyeol cringed briefly at the mention.

“I think we had everything. I gave him the world and had back... _nothing_ ” he whispered trying not to think too much about it, feeling again that heavy feeling that accompanied every time he spoke about it.

Chanyeol didn’t love his former partner anymore.

Wasn’t in love nor looked for it.

But still the whole matter, weirdly weighted on his own being.

There were reasons why his relationship ended, and it didn’t go as Chanyeol expected.

It was difficult, and Chanyeol was still bitter about it, especially because it felt like he still had things he wanted to say about it or like it wasn’t properly solved.

Things that still somehow linked him to his past and to that asshole former partner even when Chanyeol wanted not to have anything to do with him anymore.

“You should let it go, Chanyeol-ssi. Something is still linking you at that man and I don’t know what kind of relationship you had, for how long or how was your parting, but it’s not good for you and I think Dae feels the same too” Baekhyun commented again, clearly being as right as he could be, but Chanyeol shook his head shortly, stopping in front of Baekhyun’s shop.

It had a small entry and it was all colourful also from outside.

He was perplexed about Baekhyun’s straight-forwardness once again.

And about hitting so near home, without knowing a single thing about Chanyeol.

“Nothing is still...” he started saying but Baekhyun’s hand moved gently touching Chanyeol’s forearm where his tattoo was, sending pleasant shivers down Chanyeol’s spine.

“Maybe no? Or maybe Dae is right and you just need to completely free yourself of his presence, finding a new way of living things?” he interrupted him, shrugging his shoulders, moving again his hand on the small bag in his laps.

“I... don’t think you are as plain as Dae defines you or you define yourself” Baekhyun continued, finally unfastening his seat belt and looking again toward Chanyeol who was already looking at him, perplexed and speechless.

Baekhyun was literally a surprise every time he opened his mouth.

Chanyeol, who usually was quite good in understanding other people’s reasonings and thoughts, couldn’t even start fathoming what exactly Baekhyun was thinking.

“And now I owe you one, since you drove me until here. Can I offer you a beer one of these evenings?” Baekhyun concluded smiling softly at him.

Chanyeol shook shortly his head, still unable to process Baekhyun’s previous sentence.

“I told you... I was going in this direction” he started saying but Baekhyun chuckled softly, soft small smile appearing on his lips.

“Come on, do I have to state it out loud that I want to see you again, this time without Dae around?” he asked him and Chanyeol’s cheeks took a warm shade of red, embarrassment clearly showing, making Baekhyun smile at him again.

“So is it fine if I ask you directly your number or you prefer if I ask it to Dae?” he inquired softly, biting his bottom lip near where the small silver ring was, making Chanyeol feel contrasting emotions.

Chanyeol almost choked on his own breath, shaking his head, voice wavering in telling Baekhyun his own phone number.

“I’ll text you then. Thanks again for the lift, Chanyeol-ssi. See you around?” he concluded opening the door and exiting the car and Chanyeol simply managed to nod shortly, waiving at him while he walked inside the shop.

Chanyeol could not process whatever just happened.

Baekhyun invited him out?

For a beer together?

_One of these evenings_ , he said.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

Or maybe it was only Baekhyun’s way to be kind.

And despite asking him his phone number and so on, it was nothing more than that.

Chanyeol simply shook his head, driving off toward his work trying not to think too much about it.

Whatever it will be out of it, Chanyeol would think about it when it would happen.

What Chanyeol didn’t expect, was Baekhyun sending him a message that very same night.

He was sitting on his couch, scrolling down various programs on Netflix when his phone pinged, attracting his attention.

He picked it up from the small table in front of him and on the screen there was the small notification, incoming from an unknown number, but clearly coming from Baekhyun seeing how it started with _hi, Baekhyun here, hope it’s not too late nor that I’m bothering you_.

Chanyeol tapped it and read the rest of the message too.

[11:40 PM] _Unknown number_ wrote:

Hi, Baekhyun here, hope it’s not too late nor that I’m bothering you. About that beer, what about Friday to _Heaven_? This week was a mess and I would really use a beer and some good company.

Chanyeol inhaled briefly, tapping on the white space under the message and started to write back a small message, agreeing with it before saving Baekhyun’s number in his contacts.

And unluckily for him, Friday was only in two days and he didn’t manage to properly prepare for that encounter as he would like to.

As per usual, he went with his _plain_ self, even if he did his best not to show it too much putting again that cologne that Baekhyun praised _that night_.

Letting alone the whole tension he had at the only idea of meeting Baekhyun again, this time without Jondae around.

When he pushed open _Heaven_ ’s doors, Baekhyun was already sitting inside, shortly gesturing toward him, making Chanyeol near his table and sitting down with him.

He was wearing again all black.

Shirt, jeans and the leather jacket that was leaning on the chair near where he was sitting.

His tattoos, though, were hidden under the sleeves this time.

Clearly, he was slightly more tired than last time they saw each other.

“Hey, how are you?” Chanyeol asked him, taking off his own jacket too before sitting down in front of him and Baekhyun forced a short smile.

“Fine, _fine_ , thanks” he replied immediately but to Chanyeol it sounded... _forced_.

And Baekhyun had dark circle under his eyes, clearly a sign of him not sleeping enough or well.

Even before Chanyeol could inquire any further, Baekhyun forced another small smile toward him.

“What about you? How was work?” he asked him, shortly gesturing the waiter who nodded back at him, coming to take their orders.

After they ordered, Chanyeol smiled shortly toward Baekhyun.

“It was slightly better than usual. My boss was almost glad about my work” he explained making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head.

“Have you ever thought about, I don’t know, changing workplace?” he asked him, shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol hummed briefly before pressing his lips in a thin line.

“I’m... not special at all, Baekhyun-ssi. My work can be done by potentially everybody...” he started saying but Baekhyun stopped him immediately, clicking his tongue, stare moving away from Chanyeol’s face, out on the street, watching the city lights turning on and the people walking on the sidewalks, crossing the street.

“Let’s talk about something else. I’m not in the right mood to make positive discourse tonight, but I can’t take neither your low self-esteem” he breathed, thanking with a small gesture the waiter who brought them the beers and something light to eat with them.

Chanyeol nodded briefly, sipping a bit of his own beer, before starting speaking again.

“You seem tired. Are you sure you are fine?” he asked him shortly, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s face, even if he was still staring away.

“Sometimes it’s difficult to manage your own place, paying the rent, inks price raised up a lot recently and I can’t trust any other fellow tattooist to start working in the same place together. I have only an assistant, that _I_ raised up so that I know that he does a good work, and a colleague who does piercings. Yeah, I’m a bit tired but nothing that can’t be solved with few beers and good company, as I told you” he replied briefly, smiling softly toward Chanyeol, trying to be reassuring but to Chanyeol it seemed that the problem wasn’t only that.

There was a way Baekhyun talked, minimizing the whole problem, that made Chanyeol think that it was way bigger than that.

And even before Chanyeol could speak up his mind about this, Baekhyun shook his head shortly, earrings tingling between each other.

“Ah, no... don’t look at me like that. I know what you are thinking, and puppy eyes won’t work on me” Baekhyun stated picking up the disposable chopstick and breaking them before picking up a bit of marinated ginger that came with the beers and eating it.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, feeling the warmth creeping up to his cheeks.

“ _Puppy eyes_?” he echoed, puzzled and embarrassed in the meantime, and Baekhyun snorted, nodding shortly toward him like Chanyeol being _himself_ was already a reply itself.

“Yeah, your stare now was so worried and so cute that made me think of a small puppy” he replied and Chanyeol knew that now he was fully blushing.

“I-I’m not a puppy” he whispered, shifting his stare away, focusing on the bottom of his glass and making Baekhyun chuckle softly, sincere smile finally appearing on his lips.

Chanyeol felt relieved by the sight.

At least there was something good in all of that.

“You have a lot of work with your shop?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun inhaled briefly, fingers going to tuck his hair behind his ear, gently playing with the earring on it too.

“Enough to have a waiting list. Reason why I would need something more than an assistant, but I don’t trust anybody enough” he replied briefly making Chanyeol hum shortly in thought.

“And you even proposed me to _come visit you_ for that small problem” Chanyeol retorted making Baekhyun frown shortly before nodding briefly when Chanyeol vaguely hinted to his forearm.

“Ah, but for you I would gladly find time even tonight, Chanyeol-ssi” he stated, smiling softly before downing his beer and ordering another one with a gesture to the same waiter from before.

“Nope, at least not tonight. You are too tired and...” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, before gesturing Chanyeol to roll up his sleeve.

“Show it to me” he stated briefly, and it was final, an order more than a request, making Chanyeol huff briefly but in the end complying without adding anything more.

He rolled up his sleeve showing the small tattoo near the juncture between forearm and arm, on the internal part of his elbow.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, fingers gently caressing the inked part, making Chanyeol hide a shiver along his spine.

Baekhyun’s fingers were slender, beautiful, but most of all... _cold_.

Chanyeol would never admit it out loud but loved that sensation on his arm.

“You are freezing. Are you sure you’re not...?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, stare observing how the tattoo was made.

“Who inked it?” he asked him briefly, frowning, and Chanyeol hummed shortly, shaking his head.

“I was... drunk when I did it” Chanyeol whispered in reply making Baekhyun click his tongue, shaking his head too.

“Reason why I don’t tattoo anybody who is not in his right state of mind, nor drunk or drugged. And maybe he or she was a bit drunk too. The lines are so shaky here” Baekhyun continued, fingers tracing the profile of the letters on Chanyeol’s forearm, making him hide another shiver.

And even before Chanyeol could comment on it, Baekhyun hummed shortly, observing it even better.

“I could... redraw it? Like changing shapes and... a flower maybe? Like a camellia?” Baekhyun started saying, fingers drawing shapes on Chanyeol’s forearm, making him hum, trying not to think how much he was liking Baekhyun’s fingers on himself.

“Why a camellia of all the flowers?” he asked him, curiosity tinting his voice, while his eyes were still trailed on Baekhyun’s fingers on his arm and Baekhyun smiled softly toward him.

“Affection. And the main perfume of whatever cologne you are wearing right now” Baekhyun replied honestly, making Chanyeol’s eyes go wider in surprise.

Baekhyun was... too smooth.

Enough to continuously render Chanyeol speechless.

“I’m... actually...” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun smiled again softly at him, try to ease him, changing discourse immediately.

“Or whatever other flower you prefer. Or even not a flower if you don’t like it. Maybe a sentence? You have already a C and a... is this a B?” he asked him, taking his glass and drinking almost a half.

Chanyeol nodded shortly, briefly and Baekhyun hummed fingers going to play with his earrings.

“Like this maybe?” he proposed, opening the first two buttons of his shirt and showing Chanyeol some handwritten words on his collarbone.

Chanyeol was enthralled by it, memories of _that night_ together coming at him hotly and arousing.

“What’s written there?” Chanyeol asked him, trying to force his thoughts on whatever else instead of Baekhyun’s collarbones, and Baekhyun chuckled softly, fingers gently caressing the tattoo.

“ _Be brave, be humble_ ” he replied, forcing a soft smile and Chanyeol hummed shortly, even if it was clear that there was something behind that tattoo.

“You have one on your finger too...” Chanyeol observed and Baekhyun showed it better to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand in his, observing better the tattoo.

“ _Fearless_?” he asked him, reading the handwritten word on Baekhyun’s finger and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smile not leaving his lips.

“Overcoming our fears is us becoming stronger, braver. And I want to be fearless, one day” he stated softly making Chanyeol smile too.

“It’s... beautiful, Baekhyun-ssi” he breathed and Baekhyun’s eyes became wider in surprise before he could simply force another small smile, shaking his head and moving again his hand on Chanyeol’s forearm.

“So... A flower? Or a sentence? Or maybe some geometrical figures?” Baekhyun proposed him and Chanyeol sighed shortly ordering another beer too.

“I need to think about it. It’s not so easy getting a tattoo” he breathed in reply, pressing his lips in a thin line, humming but Baekhyun let out a chuckle, gently patting on Chanyeol’s forearm.

“Except if you are drunk, or so it seems” he interjected immediately, making Chanyeol’s cheeks taking fire again.

“You want to tell me that you never drunk tattooed yourself?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed in thought before shaking his head shortly.

“I... have few rules. They are not so much but they are steel and unbending. One of these states _don’t tattoo yourself or others while in state of alteration including alcohol or drugs_ ” Baekhyun replied softly, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s face and making him groan lowly, thanking the waiter that brought him another beer.

“I’m sorry for being the clear example of how your rule is perfect and valid” Chanyeol whispered, making Baekhyun snort shortly, shaking his head.

“It’s my personal thing. A lot of fellow tattooists do it, nevertheless. What matters in the end is money, no?” he stated briefly, shrugging his shoulders, clearly not being interested of what his fellow tattooist did or not and Chanyeol wanted to interject but Baekhyun hummed briefly.

“I mean, maybe not for something this small who probably took... five minutes? It was more preparations of needles and machines than the real tattoo itself” Baekhyun stated shortly considering the dimensions of Chanyeol’s tattoo, but Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders.

“I... honestly don’t remember. I know only that most probably I didn’t even go to a shop to do it, a friend of my ex did it for me in some garage-like place?” Chanyeol started saying even if his memories still were... numbed.

He didn’t remember much of the whole evening, not only of that happening, honestly…

Baekhyun let out a long sigh, shaking his head clearly displeased with what he just heard, more than the whole _drunk tattooing._

“What if the needles weren’t properly sterilized? And if the ink wasn’t good?” Baekhyun breathed, frowning, worry clearly showing on his forehead and on his stare that he kept on Chanyeol’s arm more than on his face but Chanyeol sighed deeply, shaking his head too.

“I... wasn’t exactly in me that night so, yeah, I realized the gravity only the day after” he stated, more than aware of his mistakes.

Baekhyun frowned even deeper before he could inhale deeply, gently caressing Chanyeol’s forearm, stare finally meeting his.

“Don’t do it ever again. If you will ever be as drunk as wanting to tattoo yourself something, call me” Baekhyun whispered, voice barely audible also for Chanyeol that was sitting in front of him, making Chanyeol frown shortly.

Wasn’t it a contradiction?

“What about not tattooing someone not in his right state of mind?” Chanyeol asked him, perplexed and clearly astonished, and Baekhyun hummed briefly, shrugging his shoulders.

“I would do it for you” was the smooth reply that left Chanyeol once again speechless.

Baekhyun stated, not more than five minutes earlier, that his rules were _steel and unbending_.

However, for Chanyeol he was willing to bend one of them?

What was that supposed to mean?

But before Chanyeol could enquire any further, Baekhyun changed immediately discourse.

“And you don’t have to worry about me being full of work. Think about getting it redone, it will be a good thing” Baekhyun whispered, head gesturing toward Chanyeol’s forearm.

“It’s just a tattoo, why insisting so much on it being redone?” Chanyeol asked him softly, finally rolling down his sleeve, covering it again.

He totally didn’t understand why both Jondae and Baekhyun were so obsessed with that tattoo.

Baekhyun frowned shortly, biting his lips, moving his stare away.

When no reply came, Chanyeol was about to add something more, but Baekhyun spoke up.

His stare was somehow sadder than before and not meeting with Chanyeol’s.

“It’s not just a tattoo. Every tattoo has its memory linked to it and for you it’s something hurtful. Reinking it with some fresh, happy memory could make you feel better about that too...” he started saying, even though his tone was evasive, strangely light despite what he was speaking about, like he was hiding something but Chanyeol shook his head immediately.

“I’ve already told Dae and I will tell you too. This doesn’t mean anything to me, it’s linked only to a drunk evening in which I wasn’t in my right state of mind, as you would say” Chanyeol stated, fingers gripping harder on the glass in his hand.

Both Jondae and Baekhyun kept insisting about that tattoo.

But it was nothing.

And to Chanyeol it meant nothing.

Baekhyun, though, pressed his lips in a thin line, shaking his head.

“I think you are just turning around it. You... are still thinking about him and that’s why you don’t want to cancel that last thing you have that bond you at him” he stated, directly, painfully hitting the very core of the problem and making Chanyeol sat up, shaking his head, upset by how damn right Baekhyun was.

About his straightforwardness and his being fucking direct in everything.

And so _right_ despite he knew nothing about Chanyeol.

“It’s not like this” he retorted angrily and Baekhyun sighed shortly, moving again his stare away.

“As you say” he concluded, emptying his glass of beer, not adding anything more.

Chanyeol shook his head again, picking up his wallet and putting on the table few banknotes before making gesture to walk away, when Baekhyun’s fingers gripped on his wrist, stopping him.

“I’m sorry. Will you sit down again?” he breathed, voice again barely audible and not looking at him, and Chanyeol inhaled deeply before sitting down and Baekhyun let immediately go Chanyeol’s wrist.

“Let’s talk about something else...” Baekhyun whispered and even if Chanyeol nodded, there was a long silence between them.

And as if that evening wasn’t already bad to Chanyeol, feelings revealed and pointed out mercilessly, his former partner entered from the entryway together with other people, some of whose Chanyeol knew too.

Unfortunately for Chanyeol, neither of them moved to another city and Seoul sometimes was awfully small for both of them.

Especially that night.

He was exactly the same as Chanyeol remembered him.

Slightly less tall than Chanyeol, dark short hair, nice built.

“Ah, Chanyeol-ha” Bum-soo, his former boyfriend, greeted him passing by and stopping near the table and Chanyeol shortly hinted a small bow.

“It’s been a while...” he greeted him, hoping that he wouldn’t stop too much around, or maybe already regretting not leaving as he wanted to do before.

Bum-soo smirked at him, gesturing toward him with his head.

“Still doing the same? I see you haven’t changed at all since few years ago” he stated cockily and his tone was... scorning almost mocking.

Chanyeol wanted to cringe at the idea, but simply forced a short chuckle.

“After all, what could change? I’m still _Mr. Plain_ , no?” he retorted forcing also his best smile, shrugging his shoulders making Bum-soo and the people who were with him laugh.

Then, Bum-soo’s stare moved on Baekhyun, inquiring.

“Ah, how rude of me. You were in company. Who’s he? He’s not your Kim _friend_ ” he asked him, mentioning shortly Jondae, and even before Chanyeol could reply or even process a reply, Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle.

“ _Chanyeollie_ , didn’t know you knew such an _asshole_. Who’s he?” he asked shortly, sitting up and looking toward Bum-soo whose eyes went wider in perplexity.

Chanyeol was still processing the whole _Chanyeollie_ nickname that was awfully pleasant on Baekhyun’s lips and with that sweet, low tone, when he sat up too, hands gently moving on Baekhyun’s arm, trying to stop him.

However, Bum-soo wasn’t so happy about Baekhyun smugness.

“Oh, an asshole, then. And who are you, midget?” he asked him, nearing Baekhyun who chuckled softly, nearing Bum-soo too, challenging, smirk not leaving his lips.

“Come out with me and let me show you who’s the midget” he stated, nodding toward the door and, contrary to Chanyeol’s worst fear, Bum-soo backed shortly from Baekhyun, shaking his head instead of facing him.

There was something in Bum-soo’s usual confidence that faded immediately in front of Baekhyun’s definitely too direct way to face things, even Chanyeol’s former boyfriend.

“Chanyeol-ha, you should keep your friend at lash” Bum-soo noted trying to be fun but strangely worried more than amused now, and Baekhyun snorted shortly, shaking his head.

“ _Friend_?” he echoed and even before Bum-soo or neither Chanyeol could process what was happening, Baekhyun’s hand moved on Chanyeol’s shirt collar, pulling him down, pushing their lips together.

Chanyeol was surprised by the sudden contact, but once again, like that night, all his senses were filled with Baekhyun’s natural scent and how his lips were soft and how that small ring on his lip was made exactly to play with it, biting it softly.

It was just a small contact, but Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s lips softness, the beer taste on them and how much he wanted more of that.

Baekhyun kept it short, and Chanyeol already missed that warmth, that sweetness, that silver thing on the side of Baekhyun’s bottom lip, _everything._

Baekhyun let him go after biting his bottom lip, stare only shortly meeting Chanyeol’s before moving back to Bum-soo.

“Get lost, will ya? It’s not the right evening to finally have the pleasure to meet _Chanyeollie’s_ former... _boyfriend_ ” Baekhyun spat out, almost disgusted in having to use that world for Bum-soo.

However, Bum-soo’s eyes went even wider before he could shake his head.

“I-I didn’t know he found a new _partner_. I-I’m glad about it...” he started saying and Baekhyun chuckled softly, irony clearly tinting his laugh and his stare.

“After such a boring ex, now he’s getting some fun too, yeah” he retorted immediately and even before Chanyeol could comment in any way, Bum-soo nodded shortly.

“I-I see it, yeah. The Chanyeol I knew would never date _someone like you_ ” he observed and those words toward Baekhyun felt degrading in Chanyeol’s hear but Baekhyun snorted shortly, shaking his head, fingers carding through his hair, charming smirk appearing on his lips.

“Then before I can steal also your... _friends_ right now, will ya finally go away or plan to spend the evening with us a bit more?” he asked him gesturing toward the people around him, earning also a playful smile from the girl that was gripping on Bum-soo’s arm.

Bum-soo’s eyes went wider in surprise about Baekhyun’s cheekiness and frowned deeply when said girl threw a wink in Baekhyun’s direction.

“See ya around” Bum-soo concluded walking away, and out of the bar, making Baekhyun click his tongue, shaking his head, before he could gesture again to the waiter.

“Sorry about the mess. Will you bring me another beer? And a bottle of soju?” he asked him softly clearly apologetically and when the waiter nodded shortly, Baekhyun finally sit down.

Chanyeol sat down too, still unable to properly process what happened, from Bum-soo entering their same bar, him mocking Chanyeol and Baekhyun dissing him like probably it never happened to him, Baekhyun kissing Chanyeol again and then shooing Bum-soo away.

Baekhyun didn’t apologize for what happened toward Chanyeol.

He simply sat there in silence waiting for his order to arrive.

“You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to. I’ll drink a bit more before going home, but I don’t need supervision” Baekhyun whispered, after thanking the waiter that brought him the beer and the soju bottle.

“You plan to drink all that alone?” Chanyeol asked him, gesturing toward the bottle and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle.

“Yeah, any problem with it?” he retorted, stare still not meeting with Chanyeol’s, but pouring himself and drinking out more than half of the bottle of beer.

Chanyeol sighed shortly, shaking his head and pushing his empty glass toward Baekhyun.

“I’ll drink with you” he stated briefly and when Baekhyun almost shook his head, Chanyeol pressed again the glass toward him.

He didn’t know why but he didn’t want to leave Baekhyun alone.

Especially not knowing that part of the sadness and the misery that he saw in his stare came from the encounter with Bum-soo.

Baekhyun finished the beer and then opened the bottle of soju and poured some in Chanyeol’s glass.

“I won’t say I’m sorry about treating that asshole as... an _asshole_ ” Baekhyun stated pouring some for him too before downing it wholly.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply before downing his own glass too, alcohol burning hotly in his throat, and pouring himself another one.

“You don’t have to, Baekhyun-ssi” he whispered, shaking his head and downing also the second glass.

Baekhyun took the bottle and poured himself another glass too.

“Worst way to end an awful day” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun inhaled shortly, shaking his head.

“Not at all. He’s just an idiot, clearly too invested in himself and he got what he deserved. I bet he’s the one that nicknamed you _Mr. Plain_ , right?” Baekhyun asked him, clicking his tongue before emptying also that glass, stare still not meeting with Chanyeol’s.

“Can we stop speaking about him?” Chanyeol retorted pushing his glass toward Baekhyun who filled it up again, nodding.

“You can run away as long as you want, but sooner or later you will have to face the whole matter, Chanyeol-ssi. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but in six months or a year for sure” he declared softly and even before Chanyeol could comment or ask him again not to talk about it, Baekhyun picked up his phone from his jeans.

He groaned lowly staring at the blinking screen before tapping the _answer_ button and bringing the phone near his ear, replying a simple and almost rude _what happened?_

There was a short silence and then Baekhyun clicked his tongue.

“No, I’m out now. I can’t go back to the shop” he stated shortly, clearly annoyed, and when the caller replied something, Baekhyun clicked his tongue again, more pissed than annoyed.

“Wasn’t I clear enough? I can’t go back now. If he wants, tomorrow. Otherwise he can find another tattooist. I’m not in the state to pick up a coil at the moment” he added dryly, shrugging his shoulders and, instead of stopping drinking in the eventuality that his caller insisted, he poured himself another glass of soju.

And when the caller spoke up again, Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle before downing the glass whole again.

Baekhyun was used to drink it, apparently.

“You don’t understand. I won’t move my lovely ass from here to open the shop for a prick who can’t choose right from left in getting a tattoo done, okay? Last time he literally brought me down from bed to open the shop only to ask suggestions about watercolours tattoos. And I’m not up to speak with him right now” he concluded, pouring himself the last bit of soju in the bottle, gesturing the waiter for another one.

Chanyeol was perplexed but drank in silence his own glass, observing Baekhyun.

His fingers were playing with the condense on the empty bottle, pressing his lips in a thin line while listening to the caller’s words.

Chanyeol’s stare went on Baekhyun’s hair that was slightly messier than usual, locks gently escaping from the small bun at the back of his head, at his piercing on his ear that sparkled faintly in the bar’s lights.

And maybe they were more than last time...?

Chanyeol could count eight now.

And five on the other ear.

Definitely more than last time.

Chanyeol’s stare shifted on Baekhyun’s fingers that moved on his own lips, playing with the small silver ring that enthralled Chanyeol _oh so much_.

How he would love to play with it too, with his tongue, while kissing Baekhyun again…

He pushed away immediately that thought, knowing that he couldn’t think about it.

That night was just a small happening, he wouldn’t have another chance to kiss him.

“Listen... I’m tired and I was having a _great time_ before you called me...” Baekhyun started saying and when the caller interjected something, he let out a soft chuckle.

“Yeah, I know that _great time_ and me getting drunk usually don’t go together, but cut the crap, will ya? See you tomorrow?” Baekhyun asked and when he received a reply on the other end of the call, he chuckled again greeting the other person and hanging up the call.

Chanyeol’s eyes were slightly wider in perplexity but Baekhyun turned the phone screen down on the table and moved his stare on Chanyeol.

“Sorry, my assistant” he breathed as if that was an explanation per se, and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head.

“You have no reason to be sorry...” he started saying but in that moment the waiter brought them another soju bottle and Baekhyun opened it, letting out a soft chuckle.

“Are you sure you want to stay? There are chances that I can get talkative when not exactly sober” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol hummed shortly, pushing again the glass toward Baekhyun who filled it up together with his own.

“I... kind of want to know more of you” Chanyeol stated back before downing the whole glass and earning himself an amused stare from Baekhyun.

“Ah, they say that with a less sober mind, the truth will come up?” Baekhyun commented, shrugging his shoulders, stare shifting away, clearly tired and… _sad_ , maybe?

“Sometimes it can be needed?” Chanyeol retorted briefly, observing the bottom of his own glass before downing it.

Baekhyun instead stayed silent, simply drinking one glass after the other, almost finishing the other bottle too.

“I’m not used to deal with someone while I drink this much, actually...” Baekhyun started saying, head leaning on his hand and fingers playing with the condense on the glass, making Chanyeol frown shortly.

“Neither with Dae?” Chanyeol asked him softly, pouring them both the last of the bottle and ordering another one.

Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head, earrings tingling between each other.

“I wouldn’t want to be around Dae while drunk neither in thousand years, Chanyeol-ssi. He is a great friend but capable of teasing endlessly for something even mildly related to _reflecting on yourself_. He called me a philosopher because once I told him that sometimes, when I wake up in the morning, I ask myself if my life is right the way it is or if I should have done something different” Baekhyun explained sighing shortly, shaking his head.

“I... ask it to myself every second of my life” Chanyeol let out softly, moving his stare again on his glass and Baekhyun hummed shortly, briefly closing his eyes before open them up again, probably trying to process or what Chanyeol just said or a possible reply to it.

“Neither like this is good, Chanyeol-ssi. Asking questions is fine, but if you ask it so frequently then maybe you are not in the right place. Maybe for the work or maybe for the place” Baekhyun commented before thanking shortly the waiter who brought them the bottle.

“I love my work, Baekhyun-ssi. I’m somehow _gifted_ with this particular sense of smell, and I’m glad about using it for my work, especially since over there everything is sterilized and... unscented. It’s easy because there’s nothing that confuse me” Chanyeol whispered before emptying his glass and gesturing Baekhyun to pour him another one.

Baekhyun nodded shortly, pouring the transparent liquid in the small glass before inhaling briefly.

“How this whole thing works? Is it difficult also now?” he asked him, fingers playing with the condense on the bottle, picking the small etiquette up, and Chanyeol nodded frantically but stopping immediately because his head was spinning weirdly.

“Every place is... troublesome to me. Some more than others, obviously. For example, here is... mildly annoying but still bearable” he explained and Baekhyun hummed in understanding, even if the most obvious question was there.

“What about a club, like that night?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol’s stare moved immediately away, emptying the glass, reply not leaving his lips.

Baekhyun sighed briefly, shifting his stare away too.

“Were you with that asshole?” Baekhyun asked him again, voice getting harsher, tone colder and only when Chanyeol shook his head, Baekhyun relaxed his shoulders, fingers not gripping that hard on the glass.

“No, Dae invited me out because I’m... not leaving my house anymore if not for going to work or meeting Dae and a common friend of us” Chanyeol explained shortly, making Baekhyun frown shortly, eyes moving on Chanyeol’s face.

“He... knows about your peculiarity, tho. Why inviting you there?” Baekhyun inquired, obviously perplexed by the not-so-wise choice, and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, gesturing toward Baekhyun with his head.

“He hoped that _something_ would happen” he replied, clearly hinting to what happened between him and Baekhyun that night, making Baekhyun scrunch his nose, clearly in disagreement.

“There were so many other ways, without putting you in that context. How did you even manage?” he asked toward Chanyeol whose eyes became wider in perplexity, before shifting his stare away once again.

There was a kindness and a caring tone in Baekhyun’s voice, in his way of behaving that surprised and kind of hurt Chanyeol.

Because it was so _warm_ and Chanyeol wasn’t used to all those attentions, regards, kindness.

And Chanyeol didn’t want to reply that question.

The only reason why he managed, just sitting in front of him.

Not that he could tell him with these words.

Especially not considering how difficult it was, even in that moment, not to think about _that night_ and about that kiss they share few moments before, how Chanyeol was still enthralled and fascinated by Baekhyun’s scent and whole being.

“There are... scents that make me feel less dizzy than others, less intoxicated. Like citrus or mint or _fresh smells_?” he whispered in reply, not hinting at all at how Baekhyun’s cologne that night remembered him of the sea, how Baekhyun’s natural scent was so pleasantly sweet and so enthralling to Chanyeol that it managed to erase all the other scents and odours.

So much that gave Chanyeol air again, making him able to _breath_.

Baekhyun hummed shortly in understanding before pouring again soju in both their glasses, finishing also that bottle.

There was a short silence and then Baekhyun hummed again, downing his glass, before looking at Chanyeol.

“Don’t take any appointment for Saturday next week” he stated sitting up and Chanyeol frowned, gulping down his own glass before sitting up too.

“Why?” he asked him and Baekhyun chuckled softly, picking up his wallet and nearing the cashier, with an exceptional steady pace despite all that he drank.

Chanyeol followed him but definitely in a less steady way.

Baekhyun paid everything without giving Chanyeol neither the time to process that he paid also for Chanyeol’s own share.

“I’m inviting you out as Dae did two weeks ago” he partially explained, looking toward Chanyeol, and Chanyeol frowned shortly, already shaking his head briefly but Baekhyun stopped him with a short gesture of his hand before opening the door of the bar and keeping it open for Chanyeol to exit.

It was weirdly... _romantic_.

Nobody ever held the door open for Chanyeol.

“I don’t mean a club, relax” Baekhyun added immediately, before greeting the waiter and exiting the bar too, gently closing the door behind himself.

Chanyeol frowned shortly again, slowly starting to walk on the sidewalk, noting that it was slightly colder than expected.

Baekhyun walked near him, hands going in his pockets, humming softly in thought.

“You need to see a bit of world, Chanyeol-ssi. However not the one suggested by Dae. I know we don’t know much, but will you trust me and come to my shop next Saturday? It’s closing day so you don’t have to worry about me forcing you to redo that _thing_ you have on your arm” Baekhyun started saying softly, making Chanyeol frown even deeper but, even before he could realize it, he was already nodding shortly.

“Should I worry and notice someone about this outing to _somewhere_?” Chanyeol asked him briefly even if on his lips there was a soft smile and Baekhyun let out a low chuckle, shaking his head.

“I won’t bring you in some deserted place to kill you if this is your idea. And if you want to tell Dae that you are coming with me, it’s fine. However, he’s... still worried about us being acquaintances” Baekhyun explained briefly, frowning on the last part of the sentence.

Chanyeol frowned too, perplexed by the revelation.

“Why Dae should be worrying about it?” Chanyeol asked like it was the most obvious thing to ask in that moment.

Baekhyun instead inhaled deeply, shaking his head.

“I... I don’t know. But I know he’s worried, so if you plan to tell him, do it while knowing this” he concluded stopping near the entrance of a metro station.

“How are you going back?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol hummed shortly gesturing toward the road.

“I would fall asleep if I take the metro. Too many stops” he replied briefly, making Baekhyun frown shortly.

Under the yellow lights, Baekhyun was sparkling, all the earrings making him even brighter.

Or maybe it was only Chanyeol’s mind, hazed by the quantity of alcohol he drank.

“Where do you live?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol smiled at him briefly.

“Near Han river. Yongsan is the nearest station” Chanyeol replied and Baekhyun whistled in surprise.

“So central. However, I’m taking the same line if you want, without paying a lot for the taxi. I’ll wake you up if you fall asleep” he proposed softly, smile not leaving his lips and Chanyeol was once again enthralled by Baekhyun.

There was _something_ intriguing in him.

“Where do you live? Even more stops?” Chanyeol asked him but started walking inside the metro station and Baekhyun followed him.

“Susaek. Told ya, no? I’m living _on_ my shop and you were there, no?” Baekhyun replied and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“You are right... That time when we met with Dae and also that time that I brought you there from the hospital. Sorry, my memory sucks” Chanyeol retorted forcing a short smile.

Baekhyun instead shook his head shortly, smiling back at him.

“Let’s put the blame on the alcohol” he commented, making Chanyeol chuckle softly, before nodding shortly, smiling wider at him.

“Approved” he granted and Baekhyun chuckled too, scanning his pass to enter the metro and Chanyeol did the same waiting near him on the platform and Baekhyun smiled shortly at him.

“Will you remember your way home from the station?” he asked him, clearly jokingly but still a small hint of worry in his voice and Chanyeol chuckled briefly, slowly shaking his head.

“I don’t know, maybe I’ll just sleep on the street like a...” he started saying but Baekhyun hit his shoulder gently.

“Stop joking around” he retorted immediately, but his stare was slightly more worried than before.

Chanyeol, though, smiled at him, hand instinctively moving on Baekhyun’s hair, messing it up, earning himself a side, killer glare that made him retract his hand immediately.

“No need to worry. I’m big enough not lose my way home nor to let someone take advantage of me along the way there” he added, smile not leaving his lips, and Baekhyun frowned, backing a bit, hands going on his own hair, fixing it.

“I should have let you take the taxi” he groaned, shaking his head, and looking toward the metro that was approaching, slowly stopping in front of them.

Inside there was almost nobody, seeing it was almost midnight of a workday and apart from some youngsters, there were only them.

Chanyeol sat down on a seat and Baekhyun sat near him.

“I’ll call you when it’s your stop” he whispered and even if Chanyeol shook his head reassuring him that he wouldn’t fall asleep, he did neither two minutes later.

Baekhyun’s scent near him was... fresh and soothing, making him forget why he was drinking that night, that Baekhyun and Jondae worried too much about that asshole former boyfriend, and also about meeting said ex.

Baekhyun’s shoulder was comfy and it was a pleasure leaning in and simply dozing off there.

Chanyeol never felt that comfortable yet that safe in the same moment, probably neither in his own bed, tucked under layers of blankets.

There was something in Baekhyun that made him feel at ease, without any need to force himself in being something he wasn’t nor pretending that things were fine when they weren’t.

Because he would probably never admit it, but he was glad when Baekhyun intervened before, telling Bum-soo to go away.

Even if it wasn’t necessary forcing himself to kiss Chanyeol just to prove his point, but... Chanyeol liked it too.

Baekhyun’s lips were a wonder, a miracle on which Chanyeol could probably die every day.

But he had to force that thought away, because they weren’t... _that_.

They were just acquaintances with possibility of becoming friends.

And friends don’t kiss each other on their lips and think about _that night_.

Chanyeol had already a too difficult situation to mix it up with feelings he didn’t have, neither wanted to have and a scent to appealing to his senses.

“Chanyeol-ssi” Baekhyun softly called him, hand touching his shoulder and Chanyeol hummed shortly, snuggling against Baekhyun’s jacket.

“Chanyeol-ssi, next is your stop” Baekhyun whispered, fingers gently pushing away a lock of hair that fell on Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol distanced from Baekhyun, immediately, worried.

“Is it my stop?” he asked him, pressing his own fingers on the bridge of his nose, frowning, head gently spinning.

Baekhyun chuckled softly, hand patting his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

“Yeah, relax. It’s in two minutes” he replied and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, nodding shortly and finally sitting up.

“Thanks, Baekhyun-ssi. I owe you another...” he started saying but Baekhyun was already shaking his head shortly.

“You don’t owe me anything. Don’t stop anywhere on your way home. And... text me when you arrive?” he retorted immediately, stare getting again slightly clouded by worry.

And Chanyeol was about to joke about it, but Baekhyun forced a short smile.

“Please” he added and Chanyeol nodded briefly, understanding how important it was for Baekhyun.

When the voice announced Chanyeol’s stop, he smiled briefly toward Baekhyun, nodding.

“So, Saturday next week?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling more at ease than before.

“Yeah. Come with the metro, I’ll drive us around” he stated and Chanyeol frowned shortly but simply nodded briefly.

“Thank you again for tonight” Chanyeol concluded when the metro got to a halt and the doors opened.

“Thank you, see you next time” Baekhyun greeted him, waiving at him softly and Chanyeol waived back, exiting and standing on the platform until the metro went away.

When walking home, Chanyeol had conflicting feelings on that evening.

He was worried and a bit upset for what happened.

Mainly by Baekhyun hitting that near home, understanding the very problem even without trying and having met Chanyeol only twice, because the first time they didn’t talk that much.

On the other hand, though, he was... relieved about Baekhyun’s intervention, about him understanding Chanyeol that well and standing up for him _against_ Bum-soo.

After all, he saw Baekhyun just few times and yet he understood completely everything about Chanyeol, maybe even better than what Jondae did in all the years that they knew each other.

However, what was he supposed to do with that revelation?

Could he try and be Baekhyun’s friend nevertheless or seeing how their acquaintance started, they were never fated to be _only_ friends?

And what Baekhyun wanted from that relationship with Chanyeol?

Chanyeol didn’t know about it, but he decided that for the first time in _years_ probably he was more than decided to know, diving into something completely unknown yet so charming as Baekhyun was.

Despite the _Saturday next week_ appointment they took, during the following week, Chanyeol and Baekhyun texted each other more than frequently.

It started with Baekhyun asking him if he wanted to eat out on Saturday or if it was better to prepare something in advance, and then followed with them talking about small things on their everyday life.

Speaking with Baekhyun was, in a word, pleasant.

He was nice, fun, interesting, clever, never the same.

Chanyeol never found the same connection with anybody else before.

That synchronicity he had with Baekhyun was indeed special, making him feel like he found himself a Friend with capital letter and in all senses of the word.

That Saturday they met outside Baekhyun’s shop and, as per Baekhyun’s request, Chanyeol took the metro instead of driving there.

When he arrived, Baekhyun still wasn’t there but he came down from some iron stairs near the closed shop, yawning and stretching his arms over his head.

“Oh, sleeping beauty” Chanyeol greeted him and Baekhyun chuckled, smiling at him, ruffling his own hair.

“Morning. Sorry but yesterday I worked more than previewed and almost missed my alarm this morning” he explained shortly, gesturing him to follow him behind the building near a small garage.

Chanyeol’s mouth was already opening in a question but when Baekhyun pulled up the shutter, revealing a lucid black motorcycle, Chanyeol’s words died on his lips.

“Have you ever been on one of these?” Baekhyun asked him, entering the small garage and picking up two helmets and giving one to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol didn’t pick it up immediately, shaking his head, still perplexed, unable to properly process the whole thing.

The motorcycle was... fitting to Baekhyun’s image.

It was black, lucid, sparkling and had a fascinating charm.

On the body there was written Ducati Monster and Chanyeol wondered what kind of motorcycle it was.

He knew basically nothing of motorcycles or brands or power and...

Baekhyun patted on his shoulder gently.

“No worries, I won’t go too fast. And we are not going too far from here” Baekhyun eased him but Chanyeol was shaking his head shortly.

“I’ve never been on a motorcycle but I’m curious about it” he retorted, making Baekhyun chuckle softly, giving him again the helmet and Chanyeol finally took it.

Baekhyun moved it from its place, bringing it outside before pulling down again the shutter.

“Wanna go for a test drive before? So that I know you won’t panic later, on the long ride?” Baekhyun asked him briefly, showing him a small smile, and Chanyeol hummed shortly before nodding.

“I think it’s better yes” he whispered, now a bit worried about it, and Baekhyun nodded in return, putting on his helmet and sitting on the motorcycle.

Due to Baekhyun’s height, Chanyeol thought that the result would be almost hilarious, but there was a confidence and a coolness in all that imagine that he couldn’t comment anything, simply stare in amazement.

“Sit here. And you can hold on here...” Baekhyun explained patting on the part behind him and showing him some handhold under it.

“Or if you are more at ease, you can hold on me” he added, moving his stare away and inserting the key in the ignition lock.

Chanyeol put on the helmet, inhaling deeply.

Whatever it would be, he wanted to trust Baekhyun.

Baekhyun would never suggest him something that he wouldn’t like or would bother him, because he was openly against it, especially seeing how he condemned Jondae for his previous choice in bringing Chanyeol in a club.

Chanyeol sat behind Baekhyun, hands gripping on the places where Baekhyun showed him.

It was strangely higher than expected and Chanyeol wasn’t so sure about it being exactly _safe_.

Baekhyun turned toward him, pushing up the transparent visor.

“Ready?” he asked him and when Chanyeol nodded in reply, Baekhyun nodded too, pulling down again the visor and turned the left handle on the handlebar, driving off the small parking place.

Chanyeol was startled by the sudden fastness of the movement and gripped harder where he was holding, but the position was a bit uncomfortable, so the easiest solution was _back-hugging_ Baekhyun, holding on him.

That obviously meant coming to terms with how warm Baekhyun was and how his natural scent and that sweet _something_ he had, mixed with the leather scent of his jacket and hit Chanyeol even harder than expected, making him inhale it deeply, trying to take the most out of it, enjoying it more than he would ever admit.

Baekhyun didn’t even flinch at the gesture, simply driving them around the city for more or less ten minutes before he could slow down, glancing toward him shortly.

“You okay? Can we go or...?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded against his shoulder.

“Where are we going?” he retorted and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“It’s a secret” he simply replied, picking up again the previous speed, taking the highway.

Chanyeol would never, _ever_ , thought in his life that he would be passenger of a motorcycle.

And that he would have liked it that much.

He liked the speed, Baekhyun’s scent and how warm he felt in Chanyeol’s arms, how he could enjoy the panorama that being a warm September morning was getting brighter and sunnier than it could seem that morning when Chanyeol woke up, still maintaining that fresh breeze scent.

Baekhyun drove with ease in the traffic and in complete silence, but it was a silence that kind of eased Chanyeol.

He didn’t feel stressed how he felt every time there was too much silence with his colleagues or with his former boyfriend.

He was comfortable with it.

And when Baekhyun took the highway exit toward Eurwangni, Chanyeol had reply to his previous question.

In no more than half an hour, Baekhyun stopped, parking in the public parking of Eurwangni beach, not far from Seoul but... how many years were since last time Chanyeol went to the sea?

Baekhyun took off his helmet, giving Chanyeol an hand in coming down from the motorcycle, hand that Chanyeol really wanted to refuse, but ended up taking since he wasn’t sure that his own legs would support him in coming down.

Baekhyun open the small boot behind the motorcycle putting inside their helmets and picking up a big deadlock and putting it on the motorcycle.

“So... sea?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“It’s not only _sea_. It’s me showing you around a bit what can happen in a strange windy September day at the sea” he replied enigmatically and Chanyeol frowned perplexed, but Baekhyun took off his leather jacket, sweat drops clearly shining under the sunlight on his nape, gliding down it and inside his t-shirt, making Chanyeol speechless.

“Let’s go” he simply stated, starting to walk, and Chanyeol nodded, once again enthralled in Baekhyun’s whole being.

They walked a bit on the seashore, Chanyeol simply following Baekhyun heavens knew where since they were simply wandering, most of the stands still closed or permanently closed due to Summer being already ended.

And when Baekhyun took some stone stairs going, again, toward somewhere undefined, Chanyeol finally spoke up.

“Will I ever know where we are going?” he asked him, worry slightly tinting his voice, and Baekhyun chuckled softly, nodding.

“Sure, when we will be there” he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Chanyeol snorted, shaking his head.

“You are impossible, Baekhyun-ssi” he stated still following him, but starting to look around better.

The scenario was changing slightly even though they still were on the beach.

There was less sand and more green, that humid and _green_ scent pervading Chanyeol’s senses.

He still could smell the salty water and the marine scent, but now it was mixed with something similar to a pine-groove?

Or a small forest.

And when they reached the end of the stairs, Chanyeol smelt another thing that finally gave him the hint on where they were: incense.

“A temple?” Chanyeol asked but in that very same moment he could see it, of sparkling colours and huge compared to what Chanyeol could have expected for a place so isolated.

Even before he could ask something more, a monk appeared from one of the small buildings that composed the whole temple complex and turned perplexed toward Baekhyun.

“Aigo, look if it’s not Baekhyun” he stated surprised and Baekhyun bowed shortly toward him, earning back a small bow too.

“It’s been a while, master Wonzi” Baekhyun replied walking toward him and gently gesturing toward Chanyeol.

“I brought a friend this time. Is it fine? He won’t make a fuss and simply enjoy a bit of your silence” he explained briefly, smile not leaving his lips and Chanyeol bowed deeply, nodding at Baekhyun’s words.

Master Wonzi was an old monk, bald and smiley, surely a good and kind person.

“Your friends are welcomed here, even if it’s the first time you come with someone. Did something happen?” Wonzi asked him, interested, looking at Baekhyun trying to understand his decisions, and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“Peace is... something hard to find outside here” Baekhyun replied like it should mean something and, while Chanyeol frowned shortly, Wonzi smiled widely, nodding in understanding.

“Oh, so you brought him here for the _inside_?” the man asked Baekhyun who smiled apologetically.

“If it doesn’t bother you, Master Wonzi” he replied briefly but the man shook his head, patting Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“We are always willing to lend people some silence, a bit of crystal sound of bells and wind bells and, why not, a good glass of rice wine and some rice cakes?” he asked toward them and Baekhyun beamed at him, nodding.

“Can we sit...?” he started asking and Wonzi smiled widely at him, gesturing toward a back-pavilion of the temple.

“I will find you in your usual place” he stated making Baekhyun nod briefly before bowing again and gesturing Chanyeol to follow him.

Chanyeol was fascinated by everything.

The place was huge and beautiful, there still was this breeze scent mixing with the pine scent that made Chanyeol breath so deeply like he probably didn’t do in _years_.

It felt like the air was purifying him from the inside.

Obviously not mentioning the pleasant silence filled only by distant sound of waves, prayers and bells and wind bells tingling in the wind.

And Baekhyun seemed to know that place very well.

They took off their shoes entering one of the main areas of the building and Baekhyun silently guided him through corridors and sliding doors.

But the last sliding door he opened was of a room that faced directly on the sea, being that room located on a cliff, overlooking a small bay.

Chanyeol had no words to describe whatever he was seeing in that moment.

It was perfect and beautiful and Chanyeol simply stood there admiring that landscape in silence.

Baekhyun leant his leather jacket on the floor before sitting down, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, soft smile appearing on his lips.

Strangely enough, he started talking without Chanyeol asking him anything.

“I found this place when I was sixteen. I went to my first beach party and it was a disaster for a lot of ways. I wasn’t so sure of myself as I’m now” Baekhyun whispered, patting the mat near him and Chanyeol sat down near him, stare not leaving the beautiful panorama outside.

“Things at home weren’t exactly good to me. Let’s say I’m not the best son my parents would have wanted. A bit for my fault and a bit for theirs. I wanted to find my way when they wanted me to follow rules, already decided paths and... It never was my thing” Baekhyun continued softly, fingers going to play with the rip in his jeans, distractedly, almost absent-minded.

Chanyeol, though, knew how the whole matter was important to Baekhyun.

He mentioned his family only few times, and Chanyeol got to know how Baekhyun wasn’t exactly on the same idea of his family, leaving home at the age of eighteen.

“Master Wonzi welcomed me here for a while especially when I went away from home. And he never tried to convince me to join the religion or to become a monk as they are. He just... left me space. Silence when I needed it and words when I asked for them. I realized I had more questions than expected” Baekhyun continued explaining and the same old voice from before startled them from behind.

“You also had your answers, Baekhyun. You were only asking the wrong questions” he stated almost proudly and Baekhyun sat up, going to help him with a wooden tray full of small dishes filled with colourful things inside, some of them never saw before from Chanyeol.

“You shouldn’t have, master” Baekhyun started saying but Wonzi pinched Baekhyun’s ear near the earrings.

“Ah, you got new ones since last time” he observed shortly, fingers counting Baekhyun’s earrings and Baekhyun nodded briefly but there wasn’t any scolding nor reprimand in the old man’s voice.

“You did some tattoos too?” he continued asking softly and Baekhyun nodded again, earning himself a short nod in reply.

And without anything more to be added, Baekhyun raised his t-shirt, showing part of his torso, even if his fingers went on his hipbones, showing it to Wonzi.

It was a small colourful koi carp.

“Aigo, I thought another phoenix” the man stated making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head before letting the t-shirt down.

“That was a masterpiece. And I was too young and too naive on the whole tattoo world. Now there’s basically no one that I would entrust with another tattoo of that kind” Baekhyun explained shortly making Wonzi chuckle too, nodding in understanding.

“Well, well... take your time here with your friend. You are welcomed also for lunch if you don’t have any other plan” Wonzi stated shortly bowing toward Chanyeol that bowed back at him, seeing him exiting the room, closing the sliding doors behind him.

Baekhyun brought the tray near to where Chanyeol was still sitting and sat down again near him.

He shortly coughed, bringing back the whole matter to the initial talk.

“This just to say that this place is a blessing, Chanyeol-ssi. And since I personally needed some quiet time distant from everything, I decided to bring you with me” Baekhyun stated picking up his phone from his leather jacket and turning it off.

Chanyeol hummed shortly, looking again toward the small bay beneath them.

“Is all of this about asking the right questions?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, picking up a small rice bun before pouring both of them some rice wine.

“You have to find it out yourself. I just showed you a place where you can be just you and, speaking up or keeping it with you, but you can reflect on your thoughts, feelings and ideas, maybe finding also some answers” Baekhyun explained softly before munching on the small bun, humming in pleasure, probably finding some filling in the sweet.

Chanyeol strangely found him… _cute_ , even if he would have never thought that he would find Baekhyun _cute_.

Usually it wouldn’t be an imagine that would fit Baekhyun, but in that moment, he was.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, shaking his head, drinking a bit of rice wine and picking up a small bun too.

It was so tasty that he finished it even without realizing it.

“I’m not good in reflecting alone...” he started saying and Baekhyun smiled beautifully at him.

“Reason why I’m here. There are things you would _never_ talk about with Dae, right?” he breathed and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity even if, once again, Baekhyun was utterly right.

And maybe, after all, it wasn’t that bad to finally trust someone with his ideas, feelings and thoughts about _everything_.

Especially if this _someone_ was Baekhyun.

Baekhyun who gave him plenty of chances to see how much he deeply understood Chanyeol.

Even _too much_ , sometimes.

“Think about it. You don’t need to feel pressured in anything, Chanyeol-ssi. This place is made to follow our pace, that is different for each of us” Baekhyun whispered, closing his eyes and simply listening to everything around them.

Chanyeol did the same, closing his eyes and simply hearing, smelling and _feeling_ everything around them.

The wind that came from the sea, not so strong but definitely more than a light breeze.

Marine scent mixing pleasantly with incense and pine coming from the small forest.

The prayers that echoed in the place, Chanyeol being unable to properly pinpoint the place where they came from.

And the soft, crystal and small sound of wind bells.

Even before he could realize it, on his lips there were already words, telling a story, _his_ story, to Baekhyun who knew almost nothing about him, but who still understood him that well.

Things that he never told Jondae and neither planned to do in the near future.

“I... was different once. Always a bit plain, but my university colleagues knew me as _Vitamin C_ or _Happy virus_ , because there wasn’t a day in which I wasn’t smiling or hadn’t a good word for everybody” Chanyeol started saying, softly, thinking back to those days in which life was still sunny and problems were so small and so solvable compared to the ones he had in that moment.

Baekhyun stayed silent, eating another bun, listening to what Chanyeol had to say.

“Then life took a different way and I got to work for a well-known brand, doing what I wanted to do from the very start, but with no appreciation nor respect for my work. And days started to get grey and... it was then that I met Bum-soo” Chanyeol continued to say, closing his eyes and leaning on the wall near him.

Memories of that time came back with a strength that Chanyeol always barely managed to contain just because, as per Baekhyun’s saying, he didn’t want to face the whole matter.

Chanyeol wasn’t happy when he knew Bum-soo, but he started to be while his former partner was around.

Bum-soo was a cool guy, with a lot of friends, who always brought Chanyeol around, introducing him to his friends, and Chanyeol thought it was for love, because he cared about Chanyeol.

He loved him, in the past, and even when things started to be _not so good_ anymore, Chanyeol tried to cope with them, showing that he still cared about that relationship.

However, Bum-soo was... tired of Chanyeol.

He invented the _Mr. Plain_ nickname and started mocking him both when they were alone and when they were with their friends.

Not that Chanyeol had many friends except Jondae and Sehun.

All the other _friends_ were reflections of Bum-soo’s infinite number of friends.

Chanyeol tried his best to go through it without blaming Bum-soo but himself for not being cool enough or fashionable enough to make Bum-soo feel at ease while they went out together.

However, that whole behaviour could last only for a while and when Chanyeol, saddened by the whole situation plus his work not being exactly the best, told about it to Jondae, he almost slapped him, telling him that he was an idiot, but that he was _right the way he was_ and that he shouldn’t worry too much about a jerk as Bum-soo was.

And when Chanyeol faced the whole matter with Bum-soo, he was... unfazed by Chanyeol’s distress, by his not feeling right, nor in a relationship anymore.

_Sex was barely acceptable since the very start but if you also want me to love you then we are already over_ – we’re Bum-soo’s words after one of their last argues.

Chanyeol had a lot of insecurities and affection, instead, enough to compensate also the ones that Bum-soo didn’t have.

However, a relationship can’t be built alone.

It’s necessary to be in two and moving toward a common direction, with feelings and similar basis to make it work on the long run.

This though, made Chanyeol even more grey than before and instead of becoming happy as he was at the very start, he became even worse, earning himself another nickname, this time from Jondae, that was _Mr. Grey_ and not the popular main character from _Fifty Shades of Grey._

After that, Chanyeol simply stopped struggling and simply accepted his work, his solitary life, nothing more appealing, always living the same, every day.

Except that night that he accepted Jondae’s invitation out and met with Baekhyun in that club.

He still didn’t know _what_ made him accept, sure that he refused Jondae’s invitations at least thirty times before accepting that one single time.

However, for the first time he was enthralled again by something, following that stranger without knowing nothing but how much he was fascinated by that scent and that confidence.

How beautiful and perfect Baekhyun’s everything was.

Simply forgetting about not knowing him nor not having feelings for him.

Enjoying the whole thing that happened without... _thinking_.

Thing that he couldn’t stop doing since Bum-soo left him after almost four years-long relationship.

Even if he was tired too.

To be that depressed every day, to see things in shades of grey instead of technicolour and even in that moment that Baekhyun brought him in such a beautiful place, he couldn’t do anything but thinking about how he was idiot in wasting four years with an asshole as Bum-soo was.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, nearing him, thumb gently caressing Chanyeol’s cheek, wiping away a tear that Chanyeol didn’t know it was there.

“Ah, I-I.... I’m sorry” Chanyeol whispered briefly, fingers going on his own face wipe away few more that escaped from his eyes.

Baekhyun instead shook his head briefly, patting Chanyeol’s hair, gently, softly.

“You don’t have to. It’s this place’s side effects” Baekhyun stated, smile easily appearing on his lips, looking at Chanyeol fondly.

Chanyeol frowned shortly but Baekhyun sat better near him, thigh imperceptibly brushing against Chanyeol’s.

“You are forced on thinking about things usually you wouldn’t face. And it’s not always a good thing, but it’s necessary” Baekhyun explained softly and Chanyeol hummed shortly, nodding near him, before instinctively leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun didn’t move nor shooed him away.

He stayed there, holding up Chanyeol’s head, without asking anything nor judging him.

And Baekhyun’s scent was… soothing.

Making him breathe deeply and feeling air in his lungs as if he was in apnoea for too long.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply before starting to speak up again.

“After I met Bum-soo, I thought that I finally found my happiness. From the start he was nice, caring and he introduced me to his friends and... yeah, it was nice” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun hummed near him.

“I think that all the relationships at the beginning seem nice” he objected and Chanyeol chuckled softly, nodding against Baekhyun’s shoulder.

He liked Baekhyun’s scent, it was so relaxing, soothing, calming, making him feel at ease.

Chanyeol decided that he could stay there all day long, telling Baekhyun whatever he wanted to know.

“I suppose so. However, it wasn’t always like that. After a bit he started calling me _Mr. Plain_ and mocking me about being the way I am?” Chanyeol whispered, feeling Baekhyun stiffen near him.

“Was there any... reason?” Baekhyun asked him, cautiously, clearly not wanting to upset Chanyeol and Chanyeol hummed in thought.

“Surely for not being a fan of shopping?” Chanyeol wondered, fingers touching pensively his chin and Baekhyun chuckled near him, shaking his head.

“I don’t even know where to start from commenting this thing...” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol hummed shortly, shaking again his head.

“I have difficulties entering in some shops because they have ambient fragrances or perfumes too strong that make me dizzy and my head starts spinning” Chanyeol commented, earning himself a light slap on his thigh from Baekhyun.

He frowned perplexed on the gesture, but even before he could inquire any further, Baekhyun spoke up.

“With all the online shops that there are nowadays!” Baekhyun retorted immediately and... Chanyeol didn’t know what to say about it.

Because he honestly _never_ thought about it.

“But the sizes and...” he started saying even if he knew that his argument wasn’t exactly valid.

Same reason why Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“There are a lot of guidelines. And don’t tell me that Dae or your _former whatever_ didn’t know your size of clothes? They could buy something for you. I do it a lot with Dae... last Christmas I bought him one of the nicest sweaters I’ve ever seen him wearing. Beige, super fitting with his complexion and hair” Baekhyun commented, nodding, still pleased by the past Christmas choice.

Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head even though he knew which sweater Baekhyun was referring to and indeed it fitted Jondae quite nicely.

“I’ve no excuse then” he breathed in reply and Baekhyun hummed again, before dropping another of his _way-too-direct-and-straight-forward_ comments.

“Maybe you didn’t want to, that’s why you didn’t find another solution?” he asked him, hand reaching for the wooden tray, without shaking Chanyeol away from his shoulder, and picking up another two buns, one for him and one for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol simply stayed silent, accepting the small sweet, munching on it.

Because what was he supposed to reply?

He didn’t have a reply and maybe, no, for sure Baekhyun was right.

Chanyeol never forced himself to find _another solution_ compared to him simply going to a shop and buy something more fashionable, suitable or that would make Bum-soo appreciate his choices.

And even before Chanyeol could try to find one, Baekhyun spoke up again.

“So, apart from you not wanting to change your style, because probably you like it the way it is and, hey, let me tell you I don’t dislike it either...” he started saying and Chanyeol could feel his cheeks get slightly warmer in embarrassment.

“There were other reasons why he didn’t _accept_ you?” Baekhyun asked him, gesturing the word with his fingers, licking them clean from the sticky sensation of the sweet, and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, softly biting his own lips.

“Sex, maybe?” he tried again and Baekhyun chuckled near him, shaking his head.

“Are you asking me, or you are sure about it?” he retorted, amusement tinting his tone, clearly trying to made the whole discourse lighter than it was, trying to put Chanyeol at ease and Chanyeol huffed shortly, shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m not sure, actually. But sometimes he complained about sex being... plain as myself?” Chanyeol whispered, feeling his cheeks getting warmer again.

And... why again was he talking about sex with Baekhyun?

The whole thing was beyond awkward.

He was about to change discourse, when Baekhyun hummed shortly near him.

“And... you liked it or...?” he asked him again prudently, and maybe he was slightly embarrassed too.

Chanyeol tried to focus only on the question, without thinking too much about everything else.

“I don’t know. It was... nice, I suppose? I mean as pleasant as sex should be?” he retorted immediately, making Baekhyun snort, before letting out a small, pristine laugh.

Chanyeol was perplexed at Baekhyun’s laugh.

It was so pure and sparkling that pulled a small smile on Chanyeol’s lips too, without him even realizing.

He loved that sound.

“ _As pleasant as sex should be_?” Baekhyun echoed and when Chanyeol nodded on his shoulder, Baekhyun shook his head.

“If someone would define sex with me _pleasant,_ I would feel offended” Baekhyun added shortly, making Chanyeol choke on his own breath, coughing shortly.

Baekhyun’s circled Chanyeol’s shoulders with his arm, patting him softly there, making Chanyeol feel somehow reassured about all that matter, but in the same time, like he shouldn’t be talking about it with Baekhyun.

And he hated to admit it, but Baekhyun was once again right.

Simply comparing the infinite times he and Bum-soo had sex and that single time he had sex with Baekhyun...

Chanyeol still could feel the arousal, how Baekhyun was hot and beautiful, asking for more.

Sex with him was... definitely more than pleasant.

It was _fucking_ hot and perfect.

The best experience Chanyeol ever had in his life.

Once again, though, even before he could comment in any ways, Baekhyun spoke up again.

“And did you try to make it _not plain_ as he defined it?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol hummed softly, leaning better on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

And, wait...

Why Baekhyun’s arm was still around his own shoulders, fingers gently caressing over the cloth of his t-shirt?

Not that Chanyeol did mind at all.

It was pleasant feeling Baekhyun’s fingers on his shoulder.

And thinking about it, he did try to change things.

He tried to follow Bum-soo’s comments and preferences during sex, accepting to do things for him that he still felt embarrassed for and that if any of his acquaintances would ever know about, probably it would be Chanyeol’s end.

Because he tried to please him more than he did already, even forcing himself in doing things that felt… _too much_.

That didn’t feel right and that sometimes even hurt more than the pleasure that came after them.

Chanyeol shook his head, forcing those thoughts away.

There was _absolutely no fucking way_ he could tell it to Baekhyun.

So, he lied.

It was the most convenient way out of that matter.

“No, I... didn’t. I... never even thought about making it _not plain_. I thought that it was one of the many things he was always complaining about, not a real complain” Chanyeol whispered in reply and Baekhyun hummed briefly in thought again before huffing another laugh.

“And you didn’t ask him about it? Like if he was serious about the complaint or if it was just to complain about something?” Baekhyun asked him, trying to understand more about it, how much he and Bum-soo actually talked about it, and Chanyeol hummed shortly in thought before shaking his head shortly.

“I... no, I didn’t” he whispered in reply and, _hey_ , what was that weird sensation he was having about that discourse?

Chanyeol was forcing already that much, and the only idea of talking about _how_ sex was with Bum-soo it was… too difficult and he couldn’t do it in that moment.

It made him feel like he couldn’t trust anybody with those things that were meant to be secret.

Anybody, including Baekhyun.

Baekhyun let out a soft whistle, shaking his head.

“So, you didn’t care too much about him defining you plain because you didn’t change your way of dressing, nor tried something different with him in bed to see if that could really be a problem or not. Other reasons?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, again as straightforward as he could be, and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

There was a last one reason that Chanyeol could think about but seeing how Baekhyun, or actually Chanyeol himself, destroyed the previous ones, he was a bit afraid to tell him.

There was a brief silence while Chanyeol considered what was better to do and how to face the matter.

“You don’t have to speak about it, if you are not comfortable with it” Baekhyun stated shortly but Chanyeol was already shaking his head at the start of the sentence.

“He... didn’t have feelings for me anymore. It was mainly for the sex, or so he said” Chanyeol spat out as it was, without any other filter or thinking.

Baekhyun stiffened shortly near him but then shook his head briefly.

“Ah... always worse. How am I supposed to comment this?” he asked, mainly to himself, fingers carding through his hair and messing it up.

“Chanyeol-ssi, did you really love your _former whatever he was_?” he whispered lowly, concerned, and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, sitting up and looking at Baekhyun, astonished by the comment that came unexpected and hit him harder than whatever else.

“What are you...?” he asked him but Baekhyun stretched his arm, pressing his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips, shutting him up.

“He complained about the sex, but he remained for the sex. To me, it doesn’t make sense, first of all” he started saying and Chanyeol frowned shortly, even though he couldn’t retort it in every way, since Baekhyun’s reasoning was, indeed, the most obvious and correct.

“And when he said _hey, I don’t love you_ , you let him go?” Baekhyun asked him, perplexed, trying to understand how things went and Chanyeol frowned even deeper than before, nodding shortly.

“What was I supposed to do?” Chanyeol retorted immediately but Baekhyun was already shaking his head.

“Find a reason for him to stay? Asking if he was sure about his decisions, about his feelings? I mean, you were together for, what, two years?” Baekhyun argued shortly, frowning too, and Chanyeol hummed briefly.

“Four, actually” he objected fidgeting with his own fingers without meeting Baekhyun’s stare and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“Oh, dear heavens. Four years and after he said you that he didn’t love you anymore, _you let him go_?” Baekhyun tried again and Chanyeol hummed shortly, before nodding briefly again, making Baekhyun groan in exasperation.

“Without even asking him _why_? Or if he was in love with someone else? Or if it was because he never was in love with you in the first place?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol frowned even deeper realizing that, no, he never asked any of those things to Bum-soo.

And when he shook his head again, Baekhyun groaned again, laying down on the mat, exhausted.

“Ah, really” he whined before rolling away to sit up again.

Chanyeol was about to interject something but Baekhyun neared him again, kneeling near him.

“What I’m about to say doesn’t make him less asshole than what he is, but...” he started saying and Chanyeol’s eyes went immediately on him, worried.

“But you didn’t care that much either. It was only for the safety of having something stable with someone. Safe sex and cuddles when needed, not having to look for a partner if you needed some fun” Baekhyun stated toward him shortly, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s, again so direct and hurtful and Chanyeol moved his hand before even realizing, slapping Baekhyun’s cheek.

“How can you say it?” Chanyeol retorted, tears getting to his eyes and Baekhyun gently pressed his own hand on his cheek, shaking his head.

“You can deny it as long as you want, Chanyeol-ssi, but this is the truth. You never even tried to change for him, nor in your behaviour, clothing, neither sex that should be the most, at least, fun part of a relationship. So, my question is, what in the hell were you thinking about when you spend four years with someone whose opinion meant nothing to you? And you didn’t even try to please? And I don’t mean in the _wrong_ sense of the world but at least finding some common points that were fine for both? Because to me it seems that you never either _try_ ” Baekhyun asked him, worried more than judging, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s, even when Chanyeol saw that there was a bit of blood on Baekhyun’s bottom lip, near the small ring.

He wanted to apologize but Baekhyun realized about the blood too, probably feeling the sting of the cut on his lip and dabbing it away with his fingers.

“I don’t want you to reply to me, because after all, what do I have to do with all of this? But think about it, because maybe you are just hiding behind excuses” Baekhyun whispered, clicking his tongue when he realized that there was more blood than expected and he sat up to go toward his jacket, picking up from its pockets a small tissue.

“You don’t know anything about this...” Chanyeol whispered but that worse feeling from before was still there, creeping nearer, making him unsure, unstable, doubting.

What if Baekhyun was right?

What this meant to Chanyeol?

The tears that still were in his eyes who were they for?

Were they because Chanyeol really loved Bum-soo and missed him or because he realized that Baekhyun see through all his lies and walls, hitting so near home and getting exactly the real core problem?

Or were they because he totally remembered how much it hurt those times when he tried to please Bum-soo, even doing things that for him were _impossible_ , just to make things less _plain_?

Was he a heartless person who spent four years of his life with a man just for the _comfort_ of having a stable relationship with someone, not having to look for someone else or...

“You are right. I know nothing about it, but I kind of get what person you are. And you simply knew from the very start that he didn’t care at all about you, but in today’s society it’s... _easier_ settling down with someone, even when you don’t necessarily _love_ him. Especially when in a gay relationship” Baekhyun whispered, pressing again the tissue on his lips, before his fingers could softly touch the small silver rings on his lip, producing more blood.

He clicked his tongue again, pressing the tissue there too.

Chanyeol pressed his lips in a thin line, before nearing Baekhyun.

“Let me see it” he whispered and Baekhyun glared at him, shaking his head.

“There’s no need to worry. It’s not the first time it happens” he retorted shortly, pressing harder the tissue on his lips, but Chanyeol took his wrist, pulling him near, taking the tissue in his hand.

“I’m sorry” Chanyeol breathed, softly pressing on Baekhyun’s lip with the tissue, checking the damages.

It was slightly cut where the small ring was and when Chanyeol gently touched it, Baekhyun hissed, taking back the tissue and backing off from Chanyeol.

“It happens a lot. No need to be sorry nor making that face” Baekhyun muttered, dabbing on it again before pouring himself a glass of rice wine that was on the wooden tray and drinking it in one go, even if first he kept it a bit in his mouth before gulping it down.

“It burns, but it’s useful” Baekhyun added and, after pressing again twice the tissue on his lips, there wasn’t any more blood.

Chanyeol inhaled shortly, shaking his head.

“I’m still sorry about it. And about slapping you...” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders shortly.

“I don’t care, no problem. It was a... reasonable reaction. I provoked you, but it was worth it, since your reaction is a confirmation of what I thought” Baekhyun explained briefly, sitting down again, this time where he was originally sitting, near the sliding door on the bay.

Baekhyun moved his stare outside the building, looking at the sky, stare lost in thoughts and memories that Chanyeol didn’t know and couldn’t imagine.

Baekhyun didn’t add anything else and Chanyeol remained silent with his thoughts too.

Because slowly but steadily, he was starting to get what Baekhyun told him.

And he was right also with his last sentence.

It wasn’t like Chanyeol was a heartless person, just they were adults enough that as they grew older, it would be even more difficult to find someone to spend their lives with.

And Chanyeol knew about Bom-soo not loving him, probably also from the very start, but there was at least a bit of affection and sex was not so bad, so they could keep it up together.

Bom-soo at least was honest with him, telling him that he didn’t have any feelings.

Even when Chanyeol knew it already.

Even when Chanyeol could have fight a bit more to keep that relationship as it was or maybe make it better.

However, he didn’t.

He simply accepted things as they were, them not being fitting for style, interests, hobbies.

When he tried with sex, results weren’t that great either and especially brought him more misery than expected and more than he could take.

And didn’t change a single thing, trying to make it better or at least more durable.

Durable for what reason, then?

When it was now clear that since day-one it was only a matter of, as Baekhyun’s said, safety.

Chanyeol was about to speak up when the sliding door behind them opened up and a monk who wasn’t Wonzi entered.

“Baekhyun-ssi, Master Wonzi invited you two to have lunch with us. Want to come?” he asked them and Baekhyun’s stare moved toward Chanyeol who nodded briefly.

Only at Chanyeol’s gesture, Baekhyun nodded too.

“Tell Master Wonzi that we are coming. I’ll bring this in the kitchens” Baekhyun replied shortly, nodding toward the wooden tray.

The man nodded, going away and closing the doors behind him, but even before Chanyeol could say something Baekhyun forced a short smile toward him.

“Let’s go” he whispered sitting up, putting on his leather jacket before picking up the tray.

Chanyeol followed him in silence, seeing another part of the temple that before he didn’t see and then Baekhyun guided to the kitchens first and then in the place where they ate.

“It will be mainly vegetables and raw thing. Is that fine for you?” Baekhyun asked toward him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, making Baekhyun near Wonzi, gently tapping on his shoulder before sitting near him and gesturing Chanyeol to sit down in front of them.

Wonzi smiled at them even though his stare moved on Baekhyun’s lips, worried.

“Friendship can be this hard?” he asked worried toward Baekhyun who forced a small smile.

“Especially the not-requested and too-direct” he replied shortly, almost imperceptibly, voice barely audible even in the silence.

Chanyeol was about to retort, mainly on the _not-requested_ , but Wonzi smiled toward Chanyeol and then toward him.

“Caring is never a bad thing, Baekhyun. I’ve already told you multiple times. Your heart is big and your feelings deep as the ocean. Remember your resolution from last time?” he asked toward Baekhyun who inhaled deeply, nodding near him, making Wonzi nod too.

“I’ve already taken it as an affection gesture” Baekhyun retorted making Wonzi laugh loudly, nodding again, this time pleased by Baekhyun’s reply.

“Arguing sometimes helps, you know?” Wonzi asked toward Chanyeol who nodded shortly before bowing deeply.

“I’m still sorry about it, though” he interjected, seeing Baekhyun shaking his head again.

However, before Baekhyun could reply, Wonzi did it for him.

“Baekhyun is more than aware about how much _whatever_ he did or say to make you angry, meant to you. And he did it willingly. It’s his way to care about people” he started saying and even before both him or Baekhyun could comment on this thing, Wonzi spoke up again.

“Even though, he never brought someone up here. And I can’t understand if it’s because he deeply cares about you or because you are desperate case” he added, touching his chin pensively, and in a second both Chanyeol and Baekhyun whispered a brief _“the second one”_ , making Wonzi chuckle loudly.

“Aigo, it seems that the two of you are quite in agreement, though” he commented, nodding pleased by it and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle too.

“I was just too hasty in wanting to know which was the problem and kind of force him, I deserved the slap” he whispered, slightly bowing toward Chanyeol who immediately shook his head.

“N-Not at all. I mean, I-I’m sorry. I don’t know really what...” he started saying but Wonzi chuckled again, patting Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“It’s his way to help you out, boy. It’s direct and too straight-forward as he is, but it works” Wonzi stated, patting harder on Baekhyun’s shoulders, making him whine shortly in pain.

“Master, less pressure, please. I’m not young as I was before” he whined lowly making again Wonzi laugh loudly and even before any of them could add something, from a different table, a young monk sat up to near them, or better Baekhyun.

He was thin, bald and probably was no more than eighteen or nineteen years old.

“Byun-ssi. Sorry if I bother you...” he started saying and Baekhyun turned around, beaming at him.

“Ah, Hyujin-ha. How are you?” he asked him, pleased to see the young man there, and the younger monk nodded shortly, sitting near him.

“I don’t want to bother you but...” he tried again but this time Wonzi glared at him briefly.

“Baekhyun is here only in visit, don’t make him work” he stated coldly but Baekhyun shook his head briefly, smiling toward Hyujin.

“Is it about your tattoo? Want me to check it out for you? Or...?” he asked him and Hyujin hummed briefly before shaking his head.

“I’m... having another one. Because I got through my second path toward god” he replied softly, voice barely audible and Baekhyun frowned shortly, stare moving toward Wonzi who shrugged his shoulders.

“It helps him for his prayers. I can’t argue about it” he explained and Baekhyun hummed briefly, stare going back to Hyujin.

“So... you already know what you want me to draw?” he asked him, interested, and Hyujin nodded frantically.

“Today’s not possible because I came only in visit, as Master said, but next Saturday I’ll bring up the whole things and getting it done, is it fine?” Baekhyun asked him and Hyujin cheered, thanking him before going back to his place at the other table.

Baekhyun was smiling fondly toward the young monk and Chanyeol couldn’t do any different if not thinking about Baekhyun’s personal story and how much that place meant to him.

Earlier he just shortly mentioned not being in agreement with his own family and spending some time in that temple.

What about the rest though?

Did he have someone he loved?

How things went with his family after that?

How much time did he spent in the temple?

And how he became a tattooist?

They ate together with the monks and in the early afternoon, after spending some time with Wonzi and the younger monks, they greeted everyone, and they slowly walked back toward the parking place where they left Baekhyun’s motorcycle.

“How’s your lip?” Chanyeol asked him while they were walking back and Baekhyun nodded shortly, smiling briefly at him.

“Told ya, not the first time and neither last. And I deserved it, so...” he started saying but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“You didn’t. Your questions were all valid and gave me a lot of things to think about” Chanyeol objected, making Baekhyun press his lips in a thin line, nodding.

“Glad about it. It was my first intention, so... yeah. If you are up to come again, feel free both with me or without. I don’t think Master Wonzi ever sent someone away from here” he stated shortly smiling at him.

“You are coming again next Saturday, right?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and Baekhyun hummed shortly, nodding.

“I’m coming from work, tho. So, it won’t be this... _interesting_ as today” he replied, shrugging his shoulders, but Chanyeol shook his head, smiling toward him.

“At least I know that you won’t ditch me” Chanyeol commented shortly making Baekhyun frown shortly.

“Why should I ditch you?” he asked him briefly and Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders too.

“I don’t know, there’s a list so long I don’t even know where to start from” Chanyeol replied shortly, forcing a soft smile and, indeed, why Baekhyun should look for his company again?

Chanyeol behaved in the worst ways with him.

Almost leaving him to drink alone the previous time, letting him be insulted by Bum-soo while Baekhyun was trying to stand for him, the whole metro thing in which Baekhyun stayed up only to wake Chanyeol up, him driving them there that morning and Chanyeol slapping him that day.

Obviously not considering the whole _pretend we didn’t fuck before_ thing.

He never asked Baekhyun if he was fine with it or if he wanted to speak about it.

If that could be a hindrance to them being... _friends_?

And were they really friends after what happened that day?

“Chanyeol-ssi, you are spacing out. Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked him, stopping all of a sudden and Chanyeol nodded shortly, stopping too and looking at Baekhyun.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, before gently patting on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I’m thankful for today. I’m here for you too if you may ever need something or if you need to talk about some worries and thoughts” Chanyeol whispered softly, making Baekhyun’s eyes go wider in perplexity before he could chuckle softly.

“You are a strange person, Chanyeol-ssi, but I’m glad that somehow we got to meet” he retorted making Chanyeol let out a loud laugh like he probably didn’t do in... _years_.

“Then maybe you could stop it with the honorific?” Chanyeol proposed him, smiling widely at him and Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head.

“You are impossible... _Chanyeol_ ” he breathed before starting to walk back toward the parking place.

And Chanyeol smiled even wider, nodding, and for the first time in forever he really felt _happy_.

Glad to be there in that moment, of living that event with Baekhyun and to share his thoughts and feelings with someone.

Chanyeol realized that he wanted more of it.

He wanted to know Baekhyun better, to be friends with him for real.

Enough for it to be not a one-side thing, only Baekhyun helping him and trying to solve his problem, but Chanyeol helping him too.

He didn’t know if it was possible or not, if Baekhyun wanted it too or not, but already getting Baekhyun to call him _Chanyeol_ only was a small conquer.

And Chanyeol wanted to proceed in that direction.

From that first time, Baekhyun invited him out several times, always in places _Chanyeol-friendly_ , and not too hard on the whole too-developed-sense-of-smell that Chanyeol had.

They mostly never spoke about Bum-soo nor about Chanyeol’s tattoo that still waited to be redone.

One time, though, Baekhyun showed up with a big paper bag with a famous brand logo printed out on it.

He was a bit tired, but Chanyeol knew that it was because his work was getting more and more hectic as the time passed by, work piling up and having a waiting list long _months_ instead of weeks or days.

“Yesterday my assistant bothered me about stopping by a popular shop in the centre to buy him a hoodie, since it’s on the same line that I always use to come around here, and...” Baekhyun started saying, picking up a hoodie from it and showing it to Chanyeol.

The cloth was soft, black with a print on the front colourful but discreet.

“Oh, it’s nice” he stated nodding briefly, approving his choice and Baekhyun smiled briefly, nodding too, pleased about Chanyeol’s approval.

“I bought one for you too” Baekhyun added, putting again the item inside the bag and giving it to Chanyeol whose eyes went wider in perplexity.

“You what?” he asked him briefly, unbelieving, and Baekhyun chuckled softly, pushing again the bag toward him and Chanyeol finally took it, still astonished.

“Let me know if it’s too big or if I choose good” Baekhyun stated shortly, gesturing shortly Chanyeol’s shoulders, making him blush shortly.

“I-I, Baekhyun, we are not even near my birthday...” he started saying trying to process what happened, but Baekhyun smiled shortly at him.

“I was there, saw it and thought about you. Can’t you, I don’t know, accept it without making other stories?” Baekhyun asked him, smiling softly, a small hint of a blush on his cheeks, and Chanyeol nodded shortly, still unbelieving.

Bum-soo never gave him something for no reason and sometimes he had difficulties also for his birthday.

Let one Christmas that was, as per Bum-soo’s words, _only commercial shit._

“I thought it was for your assistant” he breathed in reply, and Baekhyun chuckled softly, pouring them both a bit of soju.

“It’s like... four sizes too big for my assistant. Even if he probably would look cute with it on” he stated humming in thought, small smile appearing on his lips.

“ _Four sizes_?” he echoed perplexed and Baekhyun chuckled, nodding.

“It’s already something that he doesn’t use kid-sized things” he retorted making Chanyeol frown even deeper, perplexed.

“You never met my assistant and my only collaborator, right?” Baekhyun asked him and when Chanyeol shook his head, Baekhyun hummed in thought.

“You fear my studio this much?” he asked him and Chanyeol let out a huff in reply, shaking his head, and making Baekhyun chuckle softly again.

“No worries, I won’t bring _that discourse_ back again, but if you want to come around one of these days, I’ll introduce them to you” Baekhyun stated, nodding briefly.

And even if the discourse died there, evening passing pleasantly between them two, the occasion presented itself few weeks later when they met again in the hospital and, since Chanyeol had the car, offered again Baekhyun a lift until his shop.

“Do you have five minutes?” Baekhyun asked him when Chanyeol parked in front of his shop, making him frown shortly.

“It’s the right moment to introduce them to you and letting you go in a brief time so that you won’t think I will convince you again to get rid of that _thing_ on your forearm” he explained softly, gesturing Chanyeol’s forearm and Chanyeol inhaled deeply before nodding, turning off the engine of the car.

“Fine then” he concluded exiting the car and following Baekhyun inside the tattoo studio.

The inside was, strangely enough, aseptic white with only few geometric black designs on the wall.

“Ay, boss, you found work on the way here? Aren’t we already full these days?” a short man with aquamarine blue hair asked Baekhyun, making him chuckle softly, shaking his head.

The man was... Petite, in a word.

In that moment Chanyeol realized what Baekhyun meant saying that his assistant was _kid-sized._

Short even shorter than Baekhyun, he had a nice built, attentive eyes and aquamarine blue hair.

“Nope, he’s just here to meet you and Xing” he replied, shrugging his shoulder and leaning the small bag with _whatever he retrieved from the hospital_ to the counter, nearing the short man.

“To meet us?” he echoed and when Baekhyun nodded, the short man hollered toward the back of the shop a high-pitched _Bro, come here_.

“By the way, why there’s no one at the moment? I thought you both would be busy” Baekhyun asked him and in that moment, from the back of the studio, a tall Chinese man appeared, both hair and eyes black, smirking toward Baekhyun.

“Mr. Wang called in sick, Seokkie’s work is not here yet and... It’s still early for your next appointment, no?” he asked him, cleaning his hands on a rag, and Baekhyun hummed briefly before turning toward Chanyeol.

“Well... better like this. Chanyeol, this is my assistant, Kim Minseok, and that one over there is our piercing maker Zhang Yixing” he stated gesturing toward the two men in front of them and Chanyeol nodded briefly, hinting a small bow.

“I’m Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you” he whispered, smiling softly, and both Minseok and Yixing were frowning, stares moving between Baekhyun and Chanyeol and back.

“Is he your... _partner_?” Minseok tried gesturing between Baekhyun and Chanyeol awkwardly, but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“No, we are friends” he replied and Yixing _oh_ -ed interested, stare not leaving Baekhyun neither for a second.

“Friends, uh?” he finally echoed and Baekhyun clicked his tongue shortly, shaking his head again.

“Did I stutter? And don’t make that face” Baekhyun retorted, making Yixing near them even more than before.

“What do you...?” Yixing started saying but Minseok pushed a hand on his chest stopping him.

“You heard boss, no? Friends” he whispered and Chanyeol frowned shortly, perplexed by the sudden tension between them.

Yixing hummed shortly, shaking his head, walking away and still Chanyeol couldn’t quite process what was exactly happening.

Baekhyun inhaled shortly, turning around, barely meeting Chanyeol’s stare.

“I’m sorry. Maybe after all it wasn’t a good idea” he breathed but Minseok was already shaking his head.

“I’m glad instead that you decided to bring Mr. Park around. It has been a while since the last person you introduce us and for a while I thought you were embarrassed about me or Xing” he stated, forcing a short smile, but Baekhyun was already shaking his head at half of the sentence.

“Why should I be embarrassed of you? Don’t be silly…” Baekhyun whispered and his tone was worried, tired and clearly caring about Minseok.

However, even before Minseok could explain something more, Baekhyun turned again around looking toward Chanyeol.

“Sorry for the mess. I’ll accompany you out?” he proposed and Chanyeol nodded briefly following him until the door that, once again, Baekhyun kept open for him.

It was starting to be a habit since Baekhyun always kept it open for him every time they went somewhere together.

“See you tomorrow? If you are still up to that drink together?” Baekhyun asked him, leaning on the glass door and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“Sure, why shouldn’t I be up for it?” he retorted immediately and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, hinting back inside the shop.

“Xing is… worried about things. And jealous, but don’t mind him too much” Baekhyun stated like it should be a reply, making Chanyeol frown even deeper than before.

“Jealous?” he echoed and Baekhyun sighed shortly, before shooing him away.

“I’ll tell you another time” he replied, waiving at him briefly and Chanyeol sighed deeply, nodding, turning his back at Baekhyun and gently waiving back, reaching his car.

But all the way back to work and that night too, Chanyeol couldn’t stop thinking about what happened.

And Baekhyun told him that Yixing was _jealous_ , so… was him Baekhyun’s boyfriend?

Fiancé?

Partner?

Lover?

And was he also when they had that thing, _that night_?

Chanyeol rolled for hours in his bed without being able to fall asleep.

Why was he thinking so much about it?

Why was he that worried about Baekhyun having a boyfriend?

And possibly cheating on said boyfriend?

It shouldn’t be Chanyeol’s problem, no?

Yet, there he was, unable to sleep and still thinking about Baekhyun’s tone and Yixing’s behaviour.

Chanyeol didn’t exactly _ask_ Baekhyun about Yixing and Baekhyun didn’t speak about him either.

So, they simply… went on with whatever that weird relationship they started to have.

Because it was definitely more than a simple friendship.

Chanyeol never felt that spiritually linked to someone, feeling almost always in perfect synchro with Baekhyun, even in the weirdest situations, getting accustomed with each other’s habits and way of talking, acting or joking.

Chanyeol learnt that Baekhyun was a magnet for weird human cases, puppies (real ones, not human ones), and kids loved him even if they generally find him scary cause all his tattoos and piercing.

They spoke about everything _but_ Bum-soo.

It was the only taboo in their conversation and Baekhyun who didn’t want to upset nor argue with Chanyeol, learnt pretty quickly to completely avoid the whole matter.

The only one, excluding them having sex that first night they met.

That evening they were sitting in their preferred bar together, drinking the night away with some good barbeque, when Chanyeol whined shortly about his work.

“I’m… screwed. I’ve no ideas nor motivations these days” Chanyeol let out, picking up a small piece of pork belly and munching on it, attracting Baekhyun’s perplexed stare.

“Why’s that?” Baekhyun asked him, frowning briefly but Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“Dunno. Just can’t come up with some good things recently” he explained making Baekhyun hum in thought, munching on a piece of meat too, closing his eyes in appreciation.

“Next Saturday, pick me up, this time with the car. Let’s go somewhere different” Baekhyun stated in the end and Chanyeol frowned shortly, picking up another piece of meat.

“Where to?” he asked him, even though he knew that Baekhyun would never reply that question honestly.

With the time Chanyeol got to know that Baekhyun had a lot of places that he considered _secret_ and that were dedicated only to him and the friends he held dearly.

A sort of _healing places_ that he didn’t share with anybody but his dearest friends.

“Why you still ask?” Baekhyun replied, earning himself a smirk from Chanyeol who shook his head briefly, clearly amused.

“Fine then, Saturday at which hour? Again early like last time we went to Eurwangni?” Chanyeol asked him, sipping from his glass and glancing toward Baekhyun who frowned briefly, clearly thinking about the things he had to do in those days.

“Let’s make nine? I promise Xing to finally retouch his tattoo Friday night after the shop closing” he explained briefly, making Chanyeol hum shortly, shifting his stare away, before finding some courage to finally ask Baekhyun about him and Yixing.

“Are you and Zhang, like, _something_?” he asked him awkwardly, not knowing if it was better boyfriend, partner, lover or what else.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, before he could let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

“You mean more than friends?” he asked him and, when Chanyeol nodded shortly in reply, Baekhyun snorted before downing his glass of beer.

“Nope, nothing but friends even though Xing would like something more. He’s… interested since when we met the first time, but I’m not. Not that he’s not kind and sweet, but he’s only my friend. I can’t see him like something more” Baekhyun explained softly and Chanyeol released his breath, even though he didn’t realize that he was holding it up.

“That’s why you said he’s jealous?” he asked again, starting back to eat and Baekhyun smirked toward him, nodding shortly.

“This and the fact you are… _you_ ” he replied enigmatically, making Chanyeol frown deeply, shaking his head, clearly not understanding what he was talking about.

Baekhyun chuckled softly, showing him again one of those rare but beautiful sincere smiles.

The first time Chanyeol saw Baekhyun smiling that way, he thought that the world stopped.

Because those Baekhyun’s smiles were so soft and special and made him warm inside.

“You are a lot similar to my usual standards for a fling of a night. And this worries him, because the fact that we are friends is… strange? Since I’ve never been friend with any of my one-night stands” Baekhyun explained again, briefly, smile not leaving his lips and Chanyeol was surprised by Baekhyun mentioning _that night_.

It was like an untold rule between them not to speak about it.

Pretending it never happened.

However, it wasn’t a direct mention.

It was only to explain why Yixing was so jealous about Chanyeol.

“He shouldn’t be worry too much about it, tho” Chanyeol stated, shrugging his shoulders, clearly stating that whatever happened would never happen again, both that they did or didn’t want it.

Baekhyun nodded shortly, seemingly agreeing with his idea.

“Same thing I’ve already told him” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded back, smiling shortly, even though the simple idea of having again Baekhyun like he held him that night, was way too hot and bothered him more than consented.

He shouldn’t be thinking about that things.

Especially when Baekhyun was being his friend and helping him that much.

Because Chanyeol had to admit it.

Since Baekhyun was part of his life, things were better, brighter, warmer and he could feel more similar to his usual self and not the grey person he became in those years.

And he didn’t want to risk that friendship just for a quick fuck like that night, making things awkward or difficult between them.

The rest of the evening went away uneventfully, Baekhyun simply enjoying the barbeque, since it was his idea to eat it that night, and then, when Chanyeol drove him back home, Baekhyun re-invited him out next Saturday.

“Trust me, you will like it” he stated unfastening his seat belt and Chanyeol chuckled softly, nodding.

“Fine, I won’t ask you anything then” he concluded, earning another beautiful smile from Baekhyun.

“You seem… happier today?” Chanyeol noted and Baekhyun bit his lips briefly, shaking his head.

“Maybe?” he replied vaguely and when Chanyeol was about to inquire any further, Baekhyun opened the door of the car and exited, closing it behind him.

“Don’t forget about Saturday” he concluded, waiving at him before going away, leaving Chanyeol sitting there in the car with a lot of questions and no reply.

He drove back home and did his best to sleep instead of thinking about Baekhyun and how strangely happy he was that night.

Chanyeol was on time also that Saturday morning, stopping the car in front of Baekhyun’s house and waiting for him to come down.

At nine and ten, he frowned shortly, picking up his phone and briefly typing away a short message, sending it to Baekhyun.

At nine twenty, there was no reply, so Chanyeol decided to call him, worry getting the best of him.

It rang twice before Baekhyun’s super sleepy voice could come up.

“Who?” he replied, voice low and raspy, probably still asleep and surely not awake at all.

“It’s me, Chanyeol. I was worried since it’s already nine twenty and…” he started saying but on the other side he heard a low swear and a rustling sound.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Give me, uhm, ten minutes?” he whispered, fretting, rustling and clicking sounds coming louder and Chanyeol chuckled softly.

“Take your time, I’ll go take coffee and donuts. Americano is fine or…?” he asked him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

“A latte, please. The biggest they have. I’ll pay you back” he replied and Chanyeol, after reassuring him for probably the tenth time, hanged up the call, exiting the car and going to buy coffee.

Ten minutes later, he was back just in time to see Baekhyun with his hair down, coming down from the stairs.

It felt like Chanyeol had a vision.

Baekhyun with his hair not tied up was… dangerous.

And hot.

Chanyeol was staring and, even realizing it, he couldn’t do anything but admiring Baekhyun’s hotness.

Lucky enough, Baekhyun had a hair bobble in his fingers and he was already tying it up in his usual small bun.

“I’m sorry” he stated seeing Chanyeol and hinting a small bow but Chanyeol was already shaking his head, offering him the paper cup with his latte.

“No need to be sorry. I bet you were tired” Chanyeol whispered, shrugging his shoulders, and Baekhyun sighed, shaking his head.

“Actually I would sleep all day if it would be possible, but yesterday I totally forgot to put up the alarms” he explained briefly, moving toward Chanyeol’s car and, when he was about to near passenger’s seat, Chanyeol called him, making him turn around to look at him.

“You drive” he stated picking up his keys and throwing them to Baekhyun who caught them flying.

Despite Baekhyun owning and preferring the motorcycle, he had his license also to drive a car.

Even if he didn’t own one himself.

“You sure? It’s a while since last time…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol nodded, briefly gesturing the other side of the car with his hand and Baekhyun inhaled shortly, emptying his paper cup and throwing it in a bin nearby.

“Last time I drove your car, you whined all the way there because I drove too fast and it was raining and…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already sitting on the passenger seat, shrugging his shoulders.

“I trust your skills, Baekhyun. Isn’t it a good thing?” Chanyeol asked him, pulling at his safety belt and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, sitting down too, adapting the mirrors and the seat to his own convenience.

“You are so damn tall…” Baekhyun whined, pushing the seat a bit nearer to the steering wheel and making Chanyeol chuckle softly.

“Aren’t you too short?” he retorted, earning himself a glare from Baekhyun who gently pushed his shoulder.

“Thanks, uh? When I try my best to show you around, regaining your motivation to do your job properly!” he commented pulling at his own safety belt and turning on the engine, stare not leaving the street but Chanyeol smiled softly.

“I’m thankful and you know it” Chanyeol whispered shortly, earning a side-glance from Baekhyun.

“Maybe” he replied briefly, but on his lips there was a small smile and Chanyeol knew that he wasn’t angry, nor sulking, just joking around.

The drive toward _somewhere_ was pleasant, blessed with sunny weather even if the day was colder being already the first half of November.

Baekhyun’s leather jacket was still there, but beneath it started to appear hoodies and sweaters that made him look even younger than before and sometimes Chanyeol had difficulties processing the fact that they had both the same age.

They spoke about small nothings happening in their lives, listening to the radio and singing along with most of the songs that passed by.

Chanyeol started to worry slightly about where they were going when Baekhyun took an exit on the highway that brought them out in the countryside, street getting a bit dismal and unpaved.

“Where exactly are we…?” Chanyeol started to ask but Baekhyun smiled at him and gave no reply again, simply driving for more or less half an hour more before he could stop in front of a big house with a huge garden on the front and… apples in the back.

There were apple trees everywhere and the smell was so fruity and so sweet that Chanyeol was in love with that place already.

It made him feel like a kid again, wanting to leave everything and run in the orchard, forgetting about everything else.

As soon as Baekhyun stopped the car, Chanyeol was already out, walking slowly but steadily toward it, fascinated by the whole picture.

Baekhyun exited and leant on the car, smiling widely, clearly feeling Chanyeol’s happiness even from that distance.

“You can enter, if you want” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol didn’t let him repeat himself again, almost _skipping_ toward the orchard.

Baekhyun instead moved toward the front garden, not following him.

However, Chanyeol was too amazed by those apple trees, by that amazing smell and how the apples were beautiful and looked so tasty on those beautiful lush trees.

There were several varieties, yellow, green and red and Chanyeol was so caught in all of that, that he almost didn’t hear Baekhyun calling him from behind

“The owners want to meet you. Be your social self for a minute and come here” Baekhyun hollered and Chanyeol nodded shortly, walking toward where he was.

The owner of the apple orchard was a middle-aged couple and they were all happy and giddy to see Baekhyun.

“Ah, Baekhyun-ha, it was a while. We’re so happy to see you” the wife was saying when Chanyeol reached them and Baekhyun smiled at them, gesturing toward Chanyeol.

“Thanks, Mrs. Choi. And this is my friend Chanyeol… he needed a bit of clean air and inspiration for his work, so I decided to bring him here” Baekhyun explained and Mrs. Choi nodded pleased by Baekhyun’s words.

“Take your time, then, Chanyeol-ha. Our orchard is not so big but it’s precious for us. We hope that you will feel the same while wandering around. And when you’ve done it to your heart’s content, please come inside and let me offer you a slice of apple pie, made in this very moment” she stated and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before bowing deeply, thanking her.

Chanyeol went again in the orchard and this time Baekhyun followed him, in silence, observing Chanyeol enjoying his time there like a kid indeed.

“You love this place” Baekhyun noted, following him even deeper in the orchard, and Chanyeol nodded softly, smile not leaving his lips.

“How can I not? I mean, it’s so beautiful and this sweet scent of apple…” he retorted, walking a bit farther in, fingers barely brushing against the tree leaves.

“They also make cider here. And vinegar” Baekhyun added, observing around a bit too, even though it was clear he knew that place pretty well, and Chanyeol turned toward him perplexed.

“They can do cider and vinegar from apples?” he asked perplexed making Baekhyun explode in a brilliant laugh, making him so beautiful again in Chanyeol’s eyes, as he was when he smiled with that contagious smile of his.

“I can understand your perplexity on vinegar, but cider is, per definition, made with apples. Why are you so perplexed?” he asked him interested, nearing him, and Chanyeol blushed softly, shaking his head, making Baekhyun smile softly.

“We can ask Mrs. Choi if she has a bit to give you to taste?” Baekhyun started saying but in that very same moment, rain started drizzling, making Baekhyun frown shortly.

“Rain? It was supposed to be sunny today” he whispered, stretching his hand with his palm up to the sky, picking some raindrops, surprised.

And the imagine was so beautiful, Chanyeol was enthralled by it, stopping only to look at Baekhyun, inhaling this fruity smell of the apples and the one of rain in the soil.

Baekhyun smiled shortly at him and, once again, it felt like the time stopped.

Because Chanyeol wasn’t seeing anything but Baekhyun, smelling anything but that sweet scent mixing with Baekhyun’s and that… strawberry-scented shampoo Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun used frequently and remained strangely on his hair, making him even sweeter, even if it didn’t exactly match with his usual image.

Chanyeol didn’t care about the rain, about them not having an umbrella, about the soil slowly getting mud, nor them looking back at each other for what felt like _ages_ instead of instants.

It was… perfect.

As Baekhyun was.

They didn’t even notice that the drizzle became stronger until it became almost a downpour.

Baekhyun smiled once again beautifully at him, before taking Chanyeol’s hand in his and starting to run toward the house, laughing and taking more rain that they expected.

They were drenched but Chanyeol couldn’t care less.

Not of the rain, not of the wet sensation sticking to his skin, making him colder.

Only Baekhyun, his scent and his laughter.

“Aigo, look at you. Let me bring you two towels” Mrs. Choi stated worriedly, seeing them from the porch and they both beamed, nodding shortly.

“This place is so beautiful” Chanyeol let out when Mrs. Choi gave him the towel, making her smile.

“A secret place where we can harvest our apples” she whispered looking outside the windows and Chanyeol couldn’t help a small smile either.

The whole place was like heaven.

Sweet apple perfume, that peculiar soil smell especially when wetted by rain… Chanyeol felt bubbly happy.

And when Mrs. Choi invited them to sit down, Chanyeol’s stare shortly met with Baekhyun’s, finding it soft and already on Chanyeol.

He wanted to inquire on it, but Baekhyun shifted his stare away, starting to compliment Mrs. Choi and her kitchen, how the orchard was getting huger and how he missed her apple pies.

They spent almost the whole day there, Mr. Choi insisting that they stayed also for lunch since they were always only him and his wife and having _someone young telling them how city life was_ wasn’t that bad after all.

It was a while since Chanyeol ate that much and that good.

Mrs. Choi’s cooking was really the best how Baekhyun mentioned before and it was warm seeing how Mrs. Choi literally spoiled Baekhyun, almost treating him as her own son.

After lunch they sat outside in the porch, looking at the rain drizzling again and gently caressing leaves and fruits in the orchard, Chanyeol silently fascinated by that sight.

There was a mix of scents and perfumes, but it was so harmonic that Chanyeol found it pleasant instead of finding it annoying as usually he would when a lot of scents mixed up.

Mr. Choi was back in the garage, fixing some tools while Mrs. Choi was busy with a call, so Chanyeol and Baekhyun remained alone in the porch.

The only sounds were the rain staining the small piece of concrete in front of the house and then tickling on the leaves in the orchard, producing almost something musical.

All of that gave him the perfect idea for something contrasting but harmonic.

Something unusual and that could maybe become a fragrance that could also please his boss.

And he was thinking how to make it, when Baekhyun spoke up.

“They are good people” Baekhyun let out softly, attracting Chanyeol’s attention, stare moving on him.

“How do you know them?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, picking up again the towel he still had on his shoulders and putting it on his hair, messing it up, trying to dry them a bit more.

His stare shifted away, not meeting Chanyeol’s, and Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun did it every time there was something shady about his past.

Things that he barely spoke about, even with Chanyeol.

Baekhyun’s past was… cloudy.

Chanyeol only got to know that he went away from home when he was younger, spent some time in that temple where they went from time to time, learnt the arts of tattooing from a _shady man_ , and that he worked his ass off as assistant in several places before opening up his own studio and specializing in some techniques more than others.

Baekhyun was one of the few tattooists in Seoul to ink watercolors tattoos, for example.

However, all the rest was… vague.

“It was by accident. I took the wrong exit with the motorcycle one day and ended up here. They… welcomed me and I did some works from them, like fixing Mr. Choi’s old tractor or helping them picking up apples when it’s the right season” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol hummed shortly, smiling at him.

“They seem to care about you, and I don’t think it’s only for the tractor or the apples” Chanyeol observed shortly, making Baekhyun frown briefly before inhaling deeply.

“I was their son’s friend” he finally admitted, fingers gripping harder on the towel, before he could shake his head briefly.

“Not the right moment to talk about it” he concluded sitting up and making a move to go back inside, but Chanyeol took his wrist, stopping him.

Another untold rules between them was _not touching_.

They both knew that touching, even the smallest thing and especially when skin was involved instead of clothes, wasn’t good because they could both feel that tension that they still both pretended it wasn’t there.

That undeniable attraction that there was between the two of them, always reminding Chanyeol how he was attracted by Baekhyun’s scent, his physique, his… _everything_.

And Baekhyun seemed to feel that same electricity between them every time they touched even if for a short moment or for an unwanted happening.

The only thing that Baekhyun allowed him, was to hold on him while Chanyeol sat behind him on his motorcycle.

All the other contacts were reduced to barely minimum.

Because as long as they pretended that that tension wasn’t there, they could be the best friends in the world.

Baekhyun’s wrist was so slender in Chanyeol’s hand, soft and thin compared to Chanyeol’s bigger hands and wrists.

“I would like to hear about it” Chanyeol breathed shortly, earning a short glance from Baekhyun who inhaled deeply before jerking off his hand from Chanyeol but sitting down again.

“There’s nothing to know. We were friends and then he decided that this place wasn’t good anymore, his parents were just two idiots wasting their time in a place like this and he went away. It… hurt his parents harder than expected, reason why I started to come by more frequently” Baekhyun explained shortly, even if it was clear that was only a part of the whole matter.

Chanyeol hummed softly near him, nodding in understanding.

“You did good” he commented briefly and Baekhyun let out an ironic chuckle, shaking his head.

“Sure” he concluded, sitting up again and this time he simply went away, probably reaching Mr. Choi in the garage, leaving Chanyeol perplexed and also a bit sad.

There was something more to that story and it kind of hurt the idea that Baekhyun didn’t tell him everything.

He sat there a bit in silence simply inhaling that sweet perfume, feeling blessed at least for that, when Mrs. Choi surprised him, sitting near him.

“Ah, I’m sorry… I was lost in this beautiful sight” Chanyeol breathed making her chuckle softly, nodding.

There was a small silence and then she beamed at Chanyeol.

“I’m… grateful that Baekhyun-ha still comes here from time to time, even though this place is for old people and there’s nothing to do here if not helping us out a bit or walking in the orchard” she stated softly but Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“I think he likes coming here, otherwise he wouldn’t, no?” Chanyeol retorted but she frowned shortly, pressing her lips in a thin line.

“It’s because Jaehyun went away and Baekhyun-ha doesn’t want us to be always alone” she finally objected but Chanyeol was again shaking his head, with more conviction this time.

“Baekhyun would never do it just because…” he started saying but Mrs. Choi smiled tiredly at him.

“They were good friends, Baekhyun-ha really took it badly when Jaehyun said he would go away leaving us and the orchard. Baekhyun-ha is really… loyal to people who helped him out or that somehow made his life better, reason why he had a hard time even talking about Jaehyun. Because in his mind, I’m sure that he feels like Jaehyun betrayed his trust and he felt dejected, and worried for us. Reason why he still comes around” Mrs. Choi explained briefly and Chanyeol frowned shortly before shaking again his head.

“He cares about you and I think this is the only thing that matters” Chanyeol whispered softly, smiling at her and she nodded briefly, smiling too.

“You are right. And I’m glad he brought someone with him this time. He never brought anyone else here” she added and Chanyeol hummed briefly, stare moving again on the orchard.

There were a lot of things that Baekhyun did only with Chanyeol.

Still he didn’t trust him enough to talk about things gone.

And did that still count like being _friends_?

To Chanyeol, it simply felt like Baekhyun was taking care of him for a sort of moral duty or maybe something he promised to Jondae.

Because it was true that Chanyeol felt like he never had a better friend as Baekhyun was, but was it the same for Baekhyun?

What was he doing for him?

He was thinking about it, when Baekhyun’s voice called him from behind.

“Hey, it’s better if we get going. It seems that there’s a thunderstorm incoming and I don’t want to find it on the way back” he stated briefly and Chanyeol nodded shortly, smiling softly toward Mrs. Choi.

“It was a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for everything” Chanyeol stated bowing shortly before sitting up and moving near Baekhyun.

“Do you need an umbrella, guys?” Mrs. Choi asked them and Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“It’s not much until the car” he concluded before smiling toward her.

“Thanks for everything, as per usual” he breathed and she caressed gently Baekhyun’s cheek, making him _blush_ softly.

“You are always welcome, Baekhyun-ha. This place is also a bit yours” she stated and Baekhyun nodded shortly even if his eyes were slightly watery.

“Thank you” he whispered before patting gently on her shoulder and when he exited in the garden he hollered a short “I’m going, see you next time?” mainly toward the garage, from where Mr. Choi exited waiving at him, smiling.

They sat in the car and Baekhyun drove off taking again the street, stare not leaving it, silence so present to be deafening to Chanyeol’s ears.

And only when they were on the highway, they spoke up in the same moment.

“I’m sorry” they both said and Baekhyun forced a small smile, shaking his head.

“Mind if I speak before?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol shook his head too, gesturing toward him.

“I’m sorry about before. It’s just a difficult situation the whole thing and it’s not because it’s you or whoever else” Baekhyun whispered making Chanyeol nod shortly near him, even if the realization from before was still there.

Chanyeol was… _whoever else_ , exactly.

Baekhyun didn’t trust him and that made Chanyeol a mere presence in Baekhyun’s life, slightly more than an acquaintance but not either a friend.

“I’m sorry about insisting before. I should have respected your decision not to speak about it” Chanyeol simply breathed, stare moving outside the windows and looking how the sky seemed clearer as near as they went toward the city.

“Let’s not think about it anymore” Baekhyun concluded smiling at him and Chanyeol forced a small smile too, nodding.

Even though the things that they were pretending not to see or not to think about were getting more and more.

However, Chanyeol wasn’t ready to face that matter with Baekhyun, not in that moment not any time soon.

Because he was… egoist.

And he liked Baekhyun’s company, their “friendship” even if it wasn’t exactly like that for Baekhyun.

So as long as he could, he would simply _not think about it_.

About how Baekhyun was so caring toward him for some reasons he didn’t know yet.

Not to notice how sometimes Baekhyun simply looked at him, smiling, fondness tinting his stare.

At how Chanyeol’s heart bubbled with happiness every time Baekhyun’s laughed out loud or showed him that precious beautiful smile.

Or even more simply, how he was so attracted to Baekhyun’s natural scent, and even more when he used that fruity-scented perfume or cologne, and how memories of _that night_ kept coming at him every time with the strength of a tsunami.

How he didn’t look for any other one-night stand to replace those memories, but he still sometimes jerked off thinking about _that_ Baekhyun so hot and beautiful, asking for more while he pounded inside him.

However, for a while more, maybe he could pretend that not a single of these things was happening.

That situation went on for _seven fucking months_.

Chanyeol was literally a coward and even when he was almost forced to face one of those _taboo things_ he had with Baekhyun, he always managed to run off instead of finally facing them and asking Baekhyun what he thought about their relationship, _whatever_ it was.

But Chanyeol cared too much about it to simply ask.

Because that _whatever_ became essential to Chanyeol those months.

He was happy like he was before and even if his work still weighted on him, he tried to take it in the right way and to be positive on it, how it was in university before _everything_ happened.

With all those positive vibes, that Jondae appreciated a lot those times they went out together and for which Chanyeol only partially mentioned that he and Baekhyun was seeing each other almost every day, it came also the part that Chanyeol had the hardest time repressing.

How physically attracted he was to Baekhyun.

It was like it was part of his instinct and those rare times when Baekhyun touched him, even only joking, Chanyeol reacted exactly like a… _panicked gay_.

That day, at the end of May, they were out together with Jondae, Minseok and other common friends for a trip to the sea.

It was Jondae’s idea and since it was _Chanyeol-friendly_ , Baekhyun didn’t have any reason to refuse.

Even though Chanyeol had _plenty_ of reason to refuse.

Sea meant _awfully high level of skin exposed_.

And not whoever’s.

But Baekhyun’s.

That was worrying Chanyeol mostly, enough to pretend to be late and to come alone with his car, later, instead of making the whole trip there squashed inside Minseok’s minivan.

The day was sunny and beautiful, the water sparkling and there weren’t too many people around, much to Chanyeol’s happiness.

He loved the sea and the marine scent that came with it.

What he _equally_ loved though, was how this very same marine and salty scent stuck to Baekhyun’s skin, mixing with his natural scent and giving Chanyeol a _really hard time_ , in whole senses of the word.

It teased Chanyeol all day long, starting from when he arrived and Baekhyun was taking off his shirt to put sunscreen on, revealing his honey skin and those beautiful tattoos Chanyeol never had the pleasure to see before.

A phoenix on his shoulders and back, beautiful and majestic, a tribal design under his right arm and a new one near the koi carp, on his hipbones, some small stars.

Not to mention obviously four small seagulls on the back of his left leg.

And those that Chanyeol already saw on both Baekhyun’s arms.

Or a new one on his nape? It seemed to be a calligraphy once again and Chanyeol was curious about it.

As if the tattoos weren’t enough to distract Chanyeol, there were also his earrings that sparkling in the sun, attracted him even more, especially that _damned_ small silver ring on his lip.

Or how he left his hair down, swishing in the wind, like a _fucking_ shampoo commercial instead of tying it up like usual.

Chanyeol tried his best, he really did, forcing himself to be normal around him, not to stare too much, not to _sniff_ him and his strawberry-scented shampoo and his natural blessed scent.

But it was tiring and after a short swimming race with Minseok just to get away to the walking temptation under the name of Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol decided to sit back where they left the umbrellas with all the things.

“You okay?” Jondae asked him while Chanyeol was sitting under the umbrella, almost sulking.

“Yeah” he let out briefly but Jondae frowned deeply, sitting near him.

“Something happened with Baek? The sexual tension between you two is…” he started saying but Chanyeol simply shook his head briefly.

“Nope, Dae. He’s adamant about it, _no thinking about that night and no touching_. So no, nothing happened” he replied making Jondae frown a bit more than before, shaking his head.

“But you would want to?” he asked back, interested trying to understand Chanyeol’s reasoning, and Chanyeol sighed, bringing his knees to his torso and hugging them with his arms, head disappearing in that small space that still remain between his knees and his torso.

“I feel like a horny teenager when he’s around” he confessed, voice barely audible and Jondae chuckled shortly near him, patting his back.

“And isn’t it good? Tell him, I’m sure that…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, frightened by the only mention of telling Baekhyun that.

He couldn’t afford losing Baekhyun and whatever they had in that moment.

It was too precious to Chanyeol to risk it.

“Don’t even try. It’s not like this. And Baekhyun doesn’t want this” Chanyeol stopped him immediately, making Jondae frown again.

“You can’t avoid it forever, Yeol” he whispered in reply and, even though, Chanyeol knew that he was right, he shrugged his shoulders, sulking even more.

“Think about it, at least, instead of completely refusing it” he concluded before sitting up and leaving Chanyeol to the whole sulking thing.

And he didn’t know for how long he stayed there, in that position, eyes closed, simply listening to the waves and to people’s laughter.

However, he was startled when ice cold fingers gently touched his shoulder, making him jolt in surprise, and even before he could process who touched him, he knew it already.

That unmistakable scent, mixed with salt and water and sun and… what Chanyeol would have done to kiss and lick his skin?

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun whispered, clearly concerned, but Chanyeol simply nodded shortly, forcing a short smile.

“Yeah just resting a bit. Sea is tiring for me” Chanyeol joked shortly and Baekhyun nodded too, but the worry in his stare didn’t leave.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m fine, really” Chanyeol added, forcing another smile, this time wider, and Baekhyun inhaled deeply sitting down near him and _leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder!_

Baekhyun’s hair was strawberry-scented, pleasantly mixing with sea water and sun and Chanyeol was _oh so tempted_ to simply lean in and press a kiss on his hair.

However, he froze and didn’t move a single muscle, feeling all the skin that was in contact with Baekhyun burn like fire.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun simply nodded but didn’t move from that place nor made gesture to sit up.

So, they sat there, not speaking, and Chanyeol barely breathing not to move and risk even more contact with Baekhyun’s skin that it was already too much.

And when it was the moment to go home, despite Minseok’s minivan and Baekhyun coming with that that morning, he decided to go with Chanyeol.

“It’s too bad if you are going alone” Baekhyun stated briefly and even before Chanyeol could find an excuse, Jondae nodded near Baekhyun.

“It’s better if you go together” he commented smiling softly and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, nodding.

Baekhyun still perfumed like sea and marine breeze and sun and… was it only Chanyeol or Baekhyun’s hair was brighter than before?

The return trip was… hell.

Chanyeol barely managed to focus on the street, keeping silent, trying not to let out his thoughts too much.

“Tomorrow you have work?” Baekhyun asked him, shortly, almost forcedly, and Chanyeol hummed briefly, nodding.

After a brief silence, Baekhyun spoke up again.

“I think it’s better if we stop somewhere and wash your car then. It’s all full of sand and I don’t think you can go like this tomorrow” Baekhyun whispered softly and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

Baekhyun was right and he didn’t have reasons, _real reasons_ to refuse Baekhyun’s propose.

So he nodded and drove until a car wash, parking the car in the self-service area.

“Will you help me or…?” Chanyeol asked him, opening the door of the driver seat to exit but Baekhyun was already exiting the car and picking up some sponge and products for washing the car from the machine near the hoses to wash the car.

In the start, it was silent, like the whole day between them, nothing more than half-told words, but then Baekhyun picked up the hose for the water and _accidentally_ drenched Chanyeol from head to toes.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment before exploding in a sound laugh, followed by a small water war that culminated in Baekhyun being equally drenched as Chanyeol.

“Ah, really… Now I need a shower even more” Baekhyun breathed, pulling at the black bobble that tied his hair up.

And Chanyeol stared at him, like enchanted.

Even when he realized that Baekhyun was looking back at him, perplexed.

Baekhyun was too… perfect in that moment.

The black t-shirt he had was nicely plastering against his skin, defining even better Baekhyun’s toned physique and broad shoulders.

His hair was dripping water, that slide gently down his neck, glistering in the late afternoon sun, making Baekhyun sparkling.

Not to mention his earrings that made him look even brighter and how Baekhyun carded his hand through his hair.

The world stopped again for Chanyeol and maybe, he decided, he stopped breathing too, because Baekhyun’s whole being was too much.

“I think I need one too” Chanyeol manage to breath before going to the car and picking up two towels from the beach bag and throwing one at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ruffled his own hair with it, before tying it around his waist.

“Let’s go, then. It’s getting late and we don’t want to be too late, right?” Baekhyun stated, smiling at him and Chanyeol nodded shortly.

He drove until Baekhyun’s house and when he stopped there, Baekhyun hesitated shortly in exiting the car.

“It’s later than expected. Do you want to eat something together? We could order pizza if you want” Baekhyun proposed him briefly, almost hesitantly, making Chanyeol press his lips in a thin line.

“I would like to shower, though…” he started saying like it could be an excuse and like Baekhyun didn’t have a shower in his own apartment and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“I have a shower too, ya know? And I think I can find something big enough to fit also you while I wash your things?” Baekhyun added, smile not fading from his lips and Chanyeol knew that he should have refused because nothing good could come from that day and from letting Baekhyun so near to him.

Instead, he nodded too, parking better the car and turning off the engine before following Baekhyun upstairs.

Baekhyun’s apartment was… _small_.

Nothing more than a small kitchen plus living room, a bedroom and a bathroom.

“If you want to shower before…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head.

“I take five minutes, so no worries. Go and take your time” he stated giving him a big fluffy towel, a t-shirt with Stray Kids band logo, big enough to fit also Chanyeol and a pair of sweatpants that can fit Chanyeol’s too.

“You like extra-large clothes?” Chanyeol asked him perplexed observing the clothing items and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“When I’m at home yes” he replied shortly, organizing himself for his shower and for the very much needed washing machine, and Chanyeol smiled softly in reply before excusing himself and going to take a shower.

It took slightly longer to understand what was _what,_ since Baekhyun had several products in his shower, some of which Chanyeol even never heard of.

Shower gel and shampoo was the most common but then there were small and big bottles and containers with colorful labels and Chanyeol shook his head, not wanting to pricking too much in Baekhyun’s personal affairs.

Chanyeol exited ten minutes later in Baekhyun’s clothes that were a bit tight-fitting but nothing too much.

Baekhyun smiled at him giving him a pamphlet of a take-out pizza and told him to choose what he wanted to eat.

“I’ll shower in a minute” he added disappearing in the bathroom and Chanyeol didn’t have the time to decide what to eat, eyes scrolling down the various options, that Baekhyun was already out, a dark blue towel on his damp hair, t-shirt way looser than the usual ones he sported.

“You were… too fast” Chanyeol admitted softly, trying not to stare too much at him, and Baekhyun let out a chuckle, nearing him.

Chanyeol had to restrain himself again from carding his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair and pulling him near just to kiss him breathless.

His scent was so sweet and so _inviting_ to Chanyeol, mixing with the strawberry-scented shampoo.

Shower had in the meantime the best and worst effects on Baekhyun, making him so appealing to Chanyeol.

Would he be able to resist that evening, or would he end up doing some idiocies?

“For me pepperoni is fine” Baekhyun stated and Chanyeol hummed before going for Hawaiian, much to Baekhyun surprise.

“Who knew that you would like something so contrasting?” Baekhyun let out perplexed before going toward the fridge and picking up some cans of beer.

Baekhyun ordered the pizzas, started the wash machine and in no more than twenty minutes they were already sitting near Baekhyun’s short table in front of the couch, eating.

“Ah, your idea was the best” Chanyeol let out, humming in pleasure, liking that pizza more than expected.

Baekhyun nodded proudly, eating another bite of it.

“They make the best take-away pizza ever” Baekhyun explained and Chanyeol nodded near him, pleased at the mention.

And once they finished eating, instead of going away immediately as he probably should have done, Chanyeol accepted to stay a while more, drinking together with Baekhyun who also pulled out from the fridge a bottle of soju of a famous brand.

“Oh, which is the honor? It’s fucking expensive this soju” Chanyeol commented, observing the bottle and etiquette on it, and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders shortly, opening it.

“It’s a gift, so… better?” he stated, shrugging his shoulders, pouring a bit for Chanyeol and then for himself, making Chanyeol smile widely at him nodding.

“At our friendship?” Baekhyun proposed him and Chanyeol slightly gripped harder on the small glass, before nodding and muttering a soft _to our friendship_ back, making Baekhyun smile briefly before he downed the whole thing in a one go.

“Ah, it’s good, good” he stated pouring himself another glass and Chanyeol nodded, briefly sipping his too.

But his resolution of not wanting to drink too much, didn’t last much.

After the first three glasses, he already felt slightly tipsy and at his fifth maybe he was less sober than he could think.

That soju wasn’t only good and famous, but also probably more alcoholic than the others.

And after a small silence in which Baekhyun simply poured more soju for both, Chanyeol bit his lips briefly, head spinning gently, making him question himself if that was still reality or if it was a dream.

“You know…” he started saying even if his words exited a bit sluggishly from his mouth, probably due to considerable amount of alcohol in his body in that moment.

Baekhyun’s stare went on him, attention fully on Chanyeol’s words.

“You were right all along. After the first year, I knew that I didn’t love Bum-soo anymore or at least as I did before. And I never did something to solve our problems because I thought that, despite them, he would never leave me, too used at our relationship as I was” Chanyeol whispered, one of the thousand things he would have liked to tell Baekhyun sooner or later.

Because Baekhyun was right and he never tried anything to make his and Bum-soo’s situation any better.

Nor faced him asking him if he ever loved him.

Because Chanyeol himself didn’t love him anymore either.

So, despite all the play he put up, especially with Jondae, Chanyeol wasn’t that much hurt either.

What displeased him more was, as Baekhyun said, having lost that security and that stable feeling that could come from a relationship like the one he had with Bum-soo.

But not because he was _Bum-soo_ , but because whoever else would be fine, nevertheless.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, downing another glass of soju before nodding briefly.

“Glad you finally admit it, but I knew it all along. I’m simply sorry because he clearly was a jerk and an asshole and I’m sure he made you do things that probably you wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for or with him” he breathed and Chanyeol froze in place, asking himself _how_ exactly Baekhyun knew about it.

Since Chanyeol never talked about them with Jondae, with anybody actually.

However, Baekhyun spoke up again, forcing a soft smile toward him.

“And you still miss whatever bond linked you two. Even if it wasn’t love, right? Reason why you still are having that _thing_ on his forearm” Baekhyun added vaguely gesturing toward Chanyeol’s arm, and… what Chanyeol was supposed to say?

How come Baekhyun knew so much about him?

And why he never talked about it with Chanyeol?

If he knew that much, why not facing it?

And then, even in his drunkenness, realization stroke him hard.

Because Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to _understand_ it himself.

To finally admit it.

Accepting that there was something, that wasn’t love, that still bonded him to Bum-soo and it was exactly _that something_ that was still toxic to Chanyeol and didn’t let him find the courage to go and have that stupid tattoo redone.

“Ah, I always end up making you cry” Baekhyun whispered, stretching his arm toward Chanyeol’s face, thumb wiping away a tear that escaped from his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry” Chanyeol whispered, but Baekhyun cupped his cheek with his cold hand, fingers stroking his cheeks gently, small smile forcing up to his lips.

“I am, Chanyeol. Maybe after all you needed another friend like Dae who cares about you but fear to ask you questions, to dig deeper in your soul trying to understand what plague you so much” Baekhyun retorted but Chanyeol shook his head briefly, not too much because everything was still spinning around him.

And when Baekhyun made gesture to retract his hand from Chanyeol’s cheek, Chanyeol stopped him, fingers interlacing with Baekhyun’s.

“I need exactly this. And you…” Chanyeol whispered briefly, bringing Baekhyun’s fingers to his lips, gently kissing them, making Baekhyun shiver shortly in front of him.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, before nearing him, fingers stroking again his cheek.

“What you need is something different, and I know it too. So, stop turning around, come here and take it” Baekhyun stated, making Chanyeol frown shortly but even before Chanyeol could speak up, Baekhyun pressed one of his fingers on Chanyeol’s lips.

“I’m not blind, Chanyeol, nor stupid. And I know you are physically attracted by me, even if I don’t know exactly _why_ ” Baekhyun whispered, getting even nearer to Chanyeol, thigh brushing with his.

Chanyeol instead of denying, as it would probably better be, he spoke up explaining _why_.

“Beside you being stunning, you mean?” Chanyeol asked him softly, leaning in, only few inches separating their lips.

And when Baekhyun hinted a small nod, because he _knew_ he was stunning, Chanyeol’s fingers gently caressed Baekhyun’s neck, stare not leaving his.

“Because your… natural scent is so appealing and it’s driving me insane in these days. And it’s calling for me every time we are near” he breathed against Baekhyun’s lips making him smile softly.

“Oh… so you like it? And you are attracted to it?” Baekhyun whispered back, earning himself a small nod from Chanyeol.

“Like bees to the honey” he added and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle before shaking his head, nose slightly bumping with Chanyeol’s.

“Come take it, then. I’m here” he stated in a soft voice, stare looking in Chanyeol’s and when Chanyeol faltered shortly, not properly realizing what was happening, Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Or, despite our first night, you prefer if I give it to you?” he asked him and when Chanyeol’s eyes grew wider in surprise, red appearing on his cheeks, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew that it was _exactly that_.

The only idea of letting Baekhyun take the lead, moved contrasting and arousing feeling in Chanyeol.

“Oh” Baekhyun let out, pleased by the sudden revelation, and even before Chanyeol could retort anything or apologize or whatever it could suit that moment more even though Chanyeol didn’t have the slightest idea of how that discourse moved so fast to that point, Baekhyun leant in, finally closing that small distance that still existed between them.

His lips were so soft and Chanyeol loved them so much, tasting like alcohol, much like _that night_ that still felt like years ago.

Chanyeol closed his eyes, simply letting him go to the sensation of Baekhyun’s lips on his, fingers carding in his still not-completely-dry hair and pulling him near, making Baekhyun hum in appreciation in the kiss.

Chanyeol neared him even more, without breaking the kiss, and sat on Baekhyun’s laps, straddling his thighs between his own.

Baekhyun bit his bottom lips pulling it between his teeth before looking up at Chanyeol.

“You are so beautiful yourself, Chanyeol… look at you, so broad and thick” Baekhyun started praising him, fingers caressing gently the profile of his arms, shoulders and then descending on his torso, stopping by to play with Chanyeol’s nipples over his t-shirt, making him arch his back, trying to prolong that contact, biting his own lips, hiding a low groan coming up from his throat.

Chanyeol couldn’t actually process all what was happening, but he was more than decided not to let that chance slip between his fingers.

Everything felt so good and Baekhyun was so willing for that to happen too.

Chanyeol leant in, placing his lips on Baekhyun’s neck, inhaling deeply, that scent so familiar and that until that moment he always tried so hard to ward off, just not to get lost in it.

But in that moment, finally, Chanyeol could simply enjoy it, having as much as he wanted of it.

Baekhyun shifted his head on the side, leaving Chanyeol having his time on his neck, lapping and sucking on it as he pleased more.

“You like it so much, Chanyeol?” he asked him and Chanyeol bit him shortly, before nodding, detaching from Baekhyun’s neck, looking for signs of discomfort coming from Baekhyun.

He knew it was _strange_ being that attracted to scents, but it was in Chanyeol’s nature due to his developed sense of smell.

Baekhyun instead had a beautiful smile on his lips, still wet with saliva, eyes not leaving Chanyeol’s being.

“Then sat up and come with me in a more comfortable place where we can have a bit time together and I can give you what you want and you can have how much of it as you want” Baekhyun whispered, fingers drawing small circle on Chanyeol’s sides and Chanyeol nodded shortly, sitting up with a bit of a difficulty, head clearly spinning, but still offering his hand to Baekhyun who took it, more than to sit up, to guide him toward the bedroom.

And when he pushed open the door, Chanyeol felt already hard, being the whole room pervaded with Baekhyun and his scent only.

For an instant Chanyeol really asked himself if could have an _overdose_ of Baekhyun’s scent, because he felt completely overwhelmed by it, in his head only the thought of Baekhyun, Baekhyun and… Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gently pushed him sit on the bed, smiling softly toward him.

“Don’t look around too much… Close your eyes and relax for me, will you?” he breathed and Chanyeol didn’t obeyed immediately, eyes not leaving Baekhyun’s figure, looking at him starting to undress, t-shirt ending up on the desk and sweatpants following promptly.

Even before Chanyeol could process what he was seeing, Baekhyun smirked at him, kneeling between his legs, fingers gently brushing on the more than visible tent there was in Chanyeol’s sweatpants, especially considering that Baekhyun didn’t lend him any boxer because his wasn’t fitting for Chanyeol, therefore, under the sweatpants, Chanyeol had nothing and Baekhyun knew it.

“Oh” Baekhyun whispered, fingers gently brushing against the tip of his erection, making Chanyeol bit his lips and forcing himself not to thrust up at the motion.

His erection, though, twitched, clearly enjoying the attentions, small precum stain already showing on them.

Baekhyun bit his own lips, stare wanting and aroused, before he could pull down Chanyeol’s sweatpants, that technically was Baekhyun’s, letting Chanyeol’s erection sprang free.

“You are already so hard… do I affect you this much?” Baekhyun asked him, fingers massaging Chanyeol’s thighs, pushing them slightly apart to near better Chanyeol’s erection.

Chanyeol gulped down audibly before nodding shorty, fingers gently caressing Baekhyun’s hair, making him _purr_ briefly while he was leaning in even more, sticking out his tongue and gently lick Chanyeol’s erection, earning a low groan in reply.

Baekhyun looked up to Chanyeol, smirk playfully appearing on his lips.

“It’s not the right night to play, right? You wouldn’t last for more than five minutes” Baekhyun whispered, hot breathe teasing against Chanyeol’s wet erection, making it twitch again.

Chanyeol shortly shook his head, apologetic smile appearing on his lips.

“I… drank a lot. Not enough to pass out on you and forget about this, but enough not to be properly in control” Chanyeol replied honestly and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle.

“Let me take care of you, then” he concluded and even before Chanyeol could interject, Baekhyun leant down and took all Chanyeol’s erection in his mouth, sucking on it, hard, merciless, making Chanyeol throw his head back, fingers gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hair.

“You’re so hot…” he moaned and Baekhyun hummed lowly on his erection, starting to lick and suck on it, making Chanyeol groan, eyes not leaving Baekhyun’s face, but Baekhyun popped out immediately, shaking his head.

“What I told you? Close your eyes and enjoy it” Baekhyun whispered, lips slightly swollen and glistering in a mixture of saliva and Chanyeol’s precum.

Chanyeol nodded shortly and Baekhyun smiled briefly at him before starting up again his work on Chanyeol’s erection, making him feel _oh so good_.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and focused only on the sensation and it was so much more he ever felt.

It was rare that Chanyeol was the receiving hand of a blowjob.

Rarely with his previous one-night stands and with Bum-soo too, he usually gave them instead of receiving them.

However, Baekhyun was doing such a great job, sucking him so well, tongue swirling against his shaft and tip nicely, hot and wet, Baekhyun’s lips pressing in the right places and his piercing pleasantly grinding against Chanyeol’s erection.

Chanyeol groaned again when Baekhyun started massaging his balls, making him feel at seventh heavens, spitting more saliva that mixed with Chanyeol’s precum, sliding down the shaft and making Chanyeol’s head spin even faster than before.

Chanyeol’s fingers gently caressed Baekhyun’s hair, moving a lock from his forehead, feeling him sucking quicker, making Chanyeol groan lowly, trying his best not to thrust in Baekhyun’s mouth, looking for more friction, a faster pace.

Baekhyun popped out unexpectedly, and Chanyeol was already whining at the loss, air feeling too cold against his wet erection, compared to Baekhyun’s warm mouth.

“Don’t restraint yourself. I want you to let yourself go” Baekhyun whispered, voice raspy in his throat, probably due to the stretch and the friction with Chanyeol’s erection.

But even before Chanyeol could say anything, Baekhyun took again Chanyeol’s erection in his mouth, starting a faster and deeper place, clearly inviting Chanyeol to thrust inside his mouth.

And Chanyeol did it.

He let himself go, simply thrusting inside Baekhyun’s mouth, at first following Baekhyun’s pace and then setting it himself, faster, deeper, literally fucking himself inside it.

“Ah… more” he breathed biting his lips, trying to contain his moans, but Baekhyun sucked him more, as per his requests, and Chanyeol moaned lowly, gripping harder in Baekhyun’s hair and not-so-gently pulling.

“Move, I’m coming” he managed to whisper, but Baekhyun didn’t listen to him and simply continued to suck him more, letting Chanyeol thrust faster in his mouth.

Chanyeol came in few thrust more, panting hardly, shutting his eyes even closer and seeing thousands of small lights when he came, for a second afraid he would pass out.

It was so warm and so fulfilling that he felt it spreading in all his body, from head toes.

The warm sensation after the orgasm washed over him, making him feel again like he never came this good before.

Like that was the first perfectly-done blowjob he ever received.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asked him softly, and Chanyeol’s stare was again on him, lips reddened and swollen by the friction, Chanyeol’s cum staining them before Baekhyun wiped it away with the back of his hand.

“You didn’t have to…” Chanyeol started saying, still having difficulties processing the whole happening but Baekhyun shook his head shortly, smiling at him.

“Now that you are at least a bit sated, I think that I can have a bit of my time with you, no? Can I?” Baekhyun whispered and even if on his lips there was a beautiful smile, Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was about to eat him.

In every sense of the word, because it was clear that in that moment Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol as much as Chanyeol did.

And when Chanyeol barely managed to nod, shortly, softly, head still spinning around and still intoxicated by Baekhyun’s scent way too strong in his own room, Baekhyun nodded too, gently slapping his thigh.

“On your four then” he breathed and Chanyeol gulped down, expectation tinting his cheeks red.

It was better if Baekhyun held him from behind, at least he wouldn’t have seen how much Chanyeol was embarrassed and unable to properly process what was happening.

Even though he could be able to hide how hard he already was.

Baekhyun sat up reaching the nightstand, while Chanyeol fixed his position in the middle of the bed, looking at what Baekhyun was doing.

Lube and condom appeared magically out of one of the drawers and Baekhyun smiled at him shortly.

“I only have neutral or orange… any preferences?” Baekhyun asked him briefly and Chanyeol bit his lips before gesturing toward the blue, neutral one.

“You don’t like orange?” Baekhyun inquired again even if he was already taking the blue one and turning around the bed, placing himself behind Chanyeol, fingers starting to gently caress Chanyeol’s sides and the down to his hips, softly gripping on his buttock.

Chanyeol shivered leaning his forehead on the duvet underneath him, but it wasn’t exactly the best idea since they smelt like Baekhyun _oh so bad_ and Chanyeol was again _oh so hard_.

“I… generally like it, but in this case I… I prefer neutral” Chanyeol whispered even if it wasn’t a proper complete answer to his question.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, fingers massaging again his buttocks before gently spreading them wider, revealing Chanyeol’s pink hole, softly blowing on it, making Chanyeol quiver at the sensation.

“And why’s that?” Baekhyun asked him again, leaning in, nearer to Chanyeol’s entrance.

Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s breath against it.

“I-I… it’s nothing. Just a mere…” he started saying but Baekhyun laid flat his tongue against his entrance and Chanyeol’s words died altogether, making him moan, arching his back.

“It’s not nothing. Tell me… I want to know” Baekhyun whispered softly, repeating his gesture and Chanyeol groaned lowly, fingers gripping harder on the duvet beneath him.

“I… don’t want to taint your scent with something chemical” Chanyeol breathed out, shortly, finally admitting the reason why he wasn’t fun of citrus that much.

Baekhyun stilled behind him for a second but then he patted softly his thigh, pleased.

“You really like it this much?” he asked him and when Chanyeol stayed silent instead of replying, Baekhyun gently slapped him on his right buttock, gripping harder on the flesh, making Chanyeol whimper softly, pleasure running along his spine and directly down to his own cock.

“I do… I love it. It’s hot and…” he started saying but Baekhyun licked him again, pressing his tongue against his entrance, gently forcing his way in a bit.

And meeting less resistance than expected.

Because Chanyeol, after a whole life of being the receiving end with his former partner, still liked to finger himself when he had to let out some stress or those unfortunately-not-so-rare times in which he jerked off thinking about Baekhyun.

“Such a pleasant surprise” Baekhyun whispered against his entrance before, pushing again his tongue in, making Chanyeol arch his back against him, trying to convince Baekhyun to give him more.

Chanyeol’s head was already swimming, unable to properly take all that was happening and that fantastic Baekhyun’s scent all around him.

Chanyeol wanted more.

Baekhyun gently _sucked_ on his entrance, spitting more saliva, making Chanyeol moan lowly, arching his back.

“Don’t take too much time…” Chanyeol groaned lowly making Baekhyun chuckle softly before he could spit more saliva, pressing his tongue further in, inside Chanyeol, making him moan and press against Baekhyun’s face.

“M-More…” Chanyeol whispered, fingers gripping harder on the duvet, knuckles becoming white.

“You’re so needy… I like it” Baekhyun breathed and a click was heard, clearly the cap of the lube.

“You don’t mind a bit of coldness, don’t you?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol shook his head, earning himself another light slap on his left buttock this time.

He moaned loudly before biting his lips, trying to conceive the sound.

“I d-don’t mind, no…” he breathed in reply and Baekhyun leant down softly kissing his shoulder blades, gently, slowly, while his finger gingerly pushed inside Chanyeol, making him arch his back, taking it all in.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, Baekhyun’s fingers so slender and so cold inside him, making him feel the insertion so well and so deep.

Chanyeol couldn’t help imagine what it will be with two and then three and finally having Baekhyun inside him…

He felt his erection throb at the simple idea, sending shivers down his spine, and Baekhyun must have sensed something because he leant even in, kissing Chanyeol’s nape, softly before biting him.

“Tell me what you want” he breathed near his ear, voice low, so low and velvety that resounded deeply inside himself, making him exhale another soft breath.

“I want to feel you more” Chanyeol honestly replied and Baekhyun nodded near him, kissing his hair and then again his nape and his shoulder.

“You are so good, being so honest with me” Baekhyun whispered again, inserting another finger inside Chanyeol and starting a soft pace inside him, earning himself another low groan.

Without letting Chanyeol adapt to the second finger, Baekhyun pushed in a third one, making Chanyeol moan lowly again, taking them inside him, arching his back, adjusting around the insertion.

“Are we going too fast?” Baekhyun asked him, lips not leaving his shoulders while he started fingering him open, slowly, way too slowly, enough that Chanyeol thought he was going mad because he felt so much pleasure, continuously reaching almost the peak but when he was almost there, Baekhyun slowed even down, preventing him to come or find any release.

And when Chanyeol only groaned in reply, Baekhyun slap his ass again, gently, gripping, more sound than sting.

“With words” he breathed and Chanyeol moaned lowly, pressing his back against Baekhyun’s fingers.

“It’s slow… too slow” he whispered in reply and Baekhyun kissed again his nape, starting a slightly faster pace at his ministration inside Chanyeol.

“You are so obedient. Aren’t you maybe a puppy or something like that? Your hair is so fluffy too and you are so cute, especially when whimpering and moaning, asking for more” Baekhyun whispered in his ear, softly biting it and Chanyeol moaned lowly, arching better his back, allowing Baekhyun to thrust his fingers even deeper, reaching his prostate.

“I’m… not?” Chanyeol barely manage to breath, even though his erection was getting harder and the only _thought_ of Baekhyun calling him _puppy_ was strangely arousing.

Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, quickening his pace of his own fingers inside Chanyeol who moaned lowly, literally fucking himself on Baekhyun’s fingers.

“You want to come like this?” Baekhyun asked him softly and when Chanyeol shook his head, even if the world was spinning faster than before, and he felt hotter than before, Baekhyun bit his ear shortly, softly slapping him again.

“Tell me what you want, puppy. I will give you everything you want, you have just to ask” he whispered softly and Chanyeol groaned lowly, cute nickname going directly to thicken his erection even more.

“I… I want you inside me” he breathed and Baekhyun hummed pressing a brief kiss on his temple.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded, but immediately adding with words a small _yes please_.

“How do you want it?” Baekhyun asked him again, slowing down his fingers pace inside him, making him whimper softly.

“As we are, please. I want you to fuck me raw” he breathed, finally giving in and following only his instinct, too taken with Baekhyun’s scent all around him and his fingers inside him and he just wanted to come and feel Baekhyun come inside him.

“Raw? Are you sure? No condom no…” he started saying but Chanyeol groaned lowly, pressing harder his back against Baekhyun’s insertion.

“Do you want me to plead for it, because I fucking will. Take me, Baekhyun, _please_ ” Chanyeol whispered arching his back and Baekhyun bit him on his nape again, before nodding softly.

He gently removed his fingers from Chanyeol, making him whine at the loss but it didn’t take too much before Baekhyun aligned his erection with Chanyeol’s entrance.

Baekhyun took one of his hand and softly gripped on it.

“Stop me if it hurts” he whispered in Chanyeol’s ear and Chanyeol gulped down before nodding softly breathing another small _please_.

And the stretch was pleasant when Baekhyun started pushing it, but to the half-pain, pleasure immediately substituted, making Chanyeol a moaning mess.

“You are so perfect, so stunning” Baekhyun praised him, starting to move slowly inside him and Chanyeol groaned lowly, arching his back, letting Baekhyun thrust deeper inside him.

Baekhyun leant down again, starting to place a lot of wet kisses on Chanyeol’s sweaty back, caressing his sides.

Chanyeol reached Baekhyun’s hair with arm, tugging it, making Baekhyun bit harder on his neck.

“Do you like it?” Baekhyun whispered in his ear, breath hot and coming in puff, clearly enjoying it how much Chanyeol was and Chanyeol moaned loudly, pulling his hair again, untying it from the small bun he had.

“More” Chanyeol moaned and Baekhyun groaned, lowly, biting him again, letting Chanyeol pull his hair and thrusting harder and deeper inside Chanyeol, finally meeting his soft point and making him arch his back, allowing Baekhyun to thrust there with the right angle and power.

Chanyeol let out a loud cry, fingers tugging again at Baekhyun’s hair that started biting him more and more on his neck and nape, marking him, red and purple marks blooming everywhere.

“Please, more, I’m almost there” Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun nodded shortly, thrusting faster, one hand going to Chanyeol’s side, helping him thrust even deeper, making Chanyeol unable to feel anything but pleasure building on and on.

And even before he could realize it was too much, it was already too much, pushing him over the edge so easily and making him come on Baekhyun’s bed sheet like he never came in years, not only no more than half an hour before.

It felt like an explosion, lights sparkling blinding behind his eyes, making him throw his head back, taking Baekhyun as deep as he could and moaning loudly his name, like his life depended on it.

“You’re so fucking beautiful” Baekhyun whispered letting himself go too and after few more thrusts, Chanyeol could feel him come, warm and hot cum filling him in and probably spilling out too since how much Baekhyun came.

And the whole sensation was so hot and so perfect that Chanyeol felt like passing out, his vision went dark for a moment and he couldn’t feel properly sound around him.

“-Yeol, Chanyeol” Baekhyun called him, gently slapping his face and… when did they changed position?

Why was he laying down on his back, Baekhyun almost on top on him, worried sick?

“I’m fine” Chanyeol breathed but Baekhyun frowned deeply, fingers caressing his cheeks and forehead.

“You are hands are cold” Chanyeol added, closing his eyes and appreciating the coldness but Baekhyun shook his head, exasperated.

“Can you sit up? We have to clean you up…” Baekhyun whispered softly, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s face but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I’m too good right now to sit up or wash or whatever else. Just let me sleep here, I’ve never felt this good before” he breathed softly, closing his eyes again and Baekhyun didn’t reply anything, simply sat up and come back two minutes later with a wet towel and a dry one.

“At least let me clean you up. Tomorrow we will think about the shower” Baekhyun noted and Chanyeol hummed, nodding but simply rolling on his side.

And all he remembered was a mild discomfort in his ass area, but nothing more, at least until Baekhyun came back laying near him, scent so strong and so perfect mixing with his own and with their sweat.

“Are you… fine?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol rolled even near him, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s neck, inhaling his perfume, sated and content like he never felt before.

“Fine? I’m wonderful, thank you” he replied and Baekhyun hummed shortly nodding, caressing Chanyeol’s side before throwing away the cum-stained duvet and covering them with the remaining blankets.

There was a small silence and then Chanyeol snuggled even more in, before speaking up.

“What about you? Was it enjoyable?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle before moving his hands to caress Chanyeol’s hair.

“More than enjoyable. But let’s talk about it tomorrow morning, won’t we?” he retorted briefly and Chanyeol hummed shortly, nodding, too tired to object anything.

Baekhyun’s scent lulled him to sleep, together with Baekhyun’s warm presence near him and in no more than one minute he was lights off.

Morning after was… difficult.

Chanyeol woke up with a headache that he had probably only when he was in university.

Or when he got that stupid tattoo done.

However, that wasn’t his only problem.

When he woke up, eyes getting used to the light, he wasn’t in his room.

The bed wasn’t his.

Furniture around wasn’t his own.

And he had a weight on his arm.

Obviously letting alone that Baekhyun’s scent was _everywhere_ , giving him mixed and conflicted feelings.

Then, slowly, in a haze, previous night’s event came back to him, making him groan at his own idiocy.

What was he supposed to do in that moment?

It happened again and he enjoyed it _oh so much_ , still feeling sticky and sated and…

Chanyeol pushed all those filthy thoughts away and tried to be rational for a second.

What would it be of their _friendship_ now that they fucked again?

And this time knowing each other perfectly?

He wanted to slap himself so bad.

Why was he so stupid for fuck’s sake?

He groaned lowly, trying to sat up, but Baekhyun rolled near him, gripping at his arm, pulling him down again.

“Don’t” he whispered, voice low and still sleepy, and Chanyeol frowned shortly, simply sitting down on the bed again but without laying down near Baekhyun again.

“ _Don’t_?” he echoed and Baekhyun groaned lowly, snuggling his face on the pillow before literally forcing himself to look at Chanyeol.

“Don’t go away and pretend last night was nothing” he breathed before dropping down again, face-off in the pillow again.

Chanyeol found him exceptionally cute in that moment, even though, _cute_ was not exactly Baekhyun’s concept.

“Coffee and we talk about it?” Chanyeol proposed shortly, even if he was scared of facing that thing with Baekhyun.

Because what could come up from it?

_I’m fucking attracted by your scent and your whole being but I like also being your friends so… let’s be fuck buddies?_

Chanyeol wanted to hit his head on the headboard.

Again, he was so fucking stupid for heavens’ sake.

“Yeah. It seems the best option” Baekhyun finally breathed, sitting up and messing his hair up before walking up to the desk and picking up his over-sized t-shirt.

He put it on and then padded toward the kitchen, making a vague gesture to Chanyeol to follow him.

Chanyeol put on t-shirt and sweatpants too, following him in the kitchen.

“Black?” Baekhyun asked him, fidgeting with the coffee machine and Chanyeol nodded shortly, thanking him.

Baekhyun was… soft in the morning.

Slow, cute, clearly not a morning person but looking so small and so soft.

“Can I cook something in the meantime?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun groaned lowly, shaking his head.

“I don’t think there’s much in the fridge” he replied, gesturing toward the fridge and Chanyeol neared it, opening it and standing there sad at the sight.

Apart from few beers and two milk cartons, there wasn’t anything else.

“How in the world are you living?” Chanyeol asked him closing the fridge and Baekhyun moved on the pantry and picking out a small box of chocolate cookies.

“Cookies. And for the rest I eat outside” he muttered, going toward the coffee machine that was beeping, asking for his attentions.

He poured coffee in two different mugs and then sat down at the table, gesturing Chanyeol to do the same.

“So…” Baekhyun started, drinking a sip of his coffee and Chanyeol gulped down audibly before bowing shortly.

“I’m sorry. I-I let my stupid self go and this is the result and… I’m sorry, Baekhyun, I swear it won’t happen ever again” he stated not raising his head, but earning himself a soft chuckle from Baekhyun.

“You really want it not to happen again?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, enigmatically, and Chanyeol’s stare was immediately on his face, confused and perplexed.

“W-What do you mean…?” Chanyeol asked him, almost in a whisper and Baekhyun drank a bit more of his coffee before taking a cookie and munching on it.

“I liked it last night. I… it was a bit that I didn’t enjoy myself like this. And you are stunning, Chanyeol, beautiful and I wouldn’t mind if there were other times” Baekhyun admitted honestly and straightforward as he always was.

“We are… friends, though and mixing sex with this is…” Chanyeol started to say, worried, fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Being friend with benefits. And we wouldn’t be the first and neither the last ones” Baekhyun stated, making Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, astonishment tinting his stare and voice when he opened his mouth to retort something.

“I like our friendship, Baekhyun… I don’t want to ruin everything” he breathed in reply, finger gripping harder on his t-shirt, shifting his stare away.

But Baekhyun chuckled softly shaking his head.

“Because you think that we could continue to ignore how much we are searching for each other physically speaking? I mean it, Chanyeol, I like what there’s between us and I will fight to keep on being your friend, but I can’t pretend anymore. Not after last night, not after that I know you want me to touch like I did yesterday. I won’t let our friendship be spoiled, I promise you” Baekhyun whispered softly, hand moving toward Chanyeol’s cheek, stroking it, before gently forcing Chanyeol to look at him.

“Hey…” he called him and Chanyeol’s stare finally met with his, finding it caring and fond as it always was.

“I’ll protect it and cherish it. Will you trust me? And if you don’t want, I…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head briefly, stopping him pressing his fingers on Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before Chanyeol showed him a soft small smile.

“I… never regretted trusting you. Hopefully this won’t be the first time” he breathed, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s, whose became even wider before letting out a soft chuckle taking Chanyeol’s fingers that were on his mouth, in his hand gently kissing them.

“I’ll make sure you won’t” he assured him and Chanyeol smiled softly at him, nodding.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun spoke up after emptying his coffee mug.

“I think some rules are needed though…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol nodded shortly, agreeing completely with him.

“I’ll state mine and you yours. If we don’t agree with one or more, now it’s the moment to tell it” Baekhyun continued and Chanyeol agreed again, nodding.

“First, Dae should never know about it” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol nodded briefly.

“It would be only a hassle” Chanyeol commented, totally understanding Baekhyun’s reasoning.

Baekhyun was glad to know that Chanyeol was of his same idea.

And indeed, Jondae knowing about that thing would be only a big problem and a lot of unrequited questions and him worrying about nothing.

“Second, I want you to speak with me about _everything_ , including not liking something we are doing together, having some other fantasies I didn’t suggest yet or not being in the mood anymore for whatever is happening. We are still friends before everything else, and this must be consensual from both parties, _every single moment_. If I’ll ever doubt that you are not being honest with me, I’ll put an end to this” Baekhyun explained, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s face, making his eyes went wider in perplexity before he could nod briefly.

“Why shouldn’t I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun hushed him with a small gesture of his hand.

“Told ya already. I don’t know the details but you did things with your _former whatever he was_ that you didn’t want, I’m sure about it. I felt those few times we spoke about sex, and I don’t want to be an asshole as he was and still is. It must be a pleasure for both, not only for me. I don’t want you to never even _try_ to please me against your own moral, will, thoughts or whatever else. Am I clear?” Baekhyun asked him and his tone was icy, irremovable in his thoughts and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider again before shifting away, feeling guilty of never properly facing that matter with Baekhyun even though it was clear that he knew about it, even if not in the details.

Baekhyun though, didn’t let him stare away, fingers caressing his cheeks and forcing his stare back on Baekhyun.

“Am I clear?” he repeated and Chanyeol nodded shortly, clearly understanding how important it was to Baekhyun.

“Crystal clear” he replied softly and Baekhyun hummed, nodding softly, pleased about the reply.

“Third, this is not a one-side relationship. If I want something, I tell you. If you want something, you tell me. No need to be shy or embarrassed about anything. We will be together in every step. This means also that I’m fine, as you probably already understood, both being the giving and the receiving end. Feel free to express your thoughts too” Baekhyun whispered, looking worried at his phone that started vibrating on the table near him.

After glancing at the caller ID, he turned it upside down, ignoring it.

Chanyeol nodded briefly and Baekhyun finally pulled out the rule that worried more Chanyeol.

“Fourth and last but not for importance, leave feelings out of this. Affection is fine because is the base of friendship, but I don’t want to hear you talking about _love_ and _commitment_. Because they go against whatever this thing is. Fine for you?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, briefly closing his eyes before nodding shortly.

He could do it.

Not falling in love, simply enjoying their time together, was it visiting the temple or the orchard or more physically fucking each other as they preferred.

“I’m more than fine with it” he concluded and Baekhyun smiled at him, nodding.

“If you don’t have anything else to add, we are done then” he concluded, eating another small cookie and Chanyeol hummed briefly, fingers touching his chin in thought.

“You… will trust me the same, right?” Chanyeol whispered, eyes moving to Baekhyun’s face, trying his best to hide how much he was concerned about everything regarding Baekhyun he still didn’t know.

Baekhyun frowned shortly before nodding like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Like I never trusted anyone else. Give me time and you will be the one who knows me the best” Baekhyun stated softly, opening in one of those beautiful smiles apparently reserved only to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol never saw Baekhyun neither hinting one of those smiles to someone else who wasn’t him.

Neither Jondae, Minseok nor Yixing.

Let alone other people.

Only in that moment Chanyeol nodded, definitely, _signing_ like that his agreement with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled softly at him before sitting up, taking with him his phone, looking at the hour.

“So…” Baekhyun started saying, slightly biting his bottom lip, near when the small ring was, making Chanyeol’s eyes trace the profile of Baekhyun’s lips, stopping at the silver accessory.

“So?” Chanyeol echoed forcing his stare back to Baekhyun’s eyes that were shimming with interest.

“It’s pretty early for going to work and I… need to dry your clothes in the dryer before sending you home” he started saying picking up his mug and going to put it down in the sink, and even before he could say something more, Chanyeol was on his feet, nearing him.

“Are you… proposing something?” Chanyeol breathed, nearing him, hands easily fitting on Baekhyun’s sides.

Baekhyun turned around, washing the mug, but Chanyeol’s hands stayed on his hips and his lips gently pressed against Baekhyun’s nape, feeling him shiver gently.

“Yesterday it was a bit hazed by the alcohol, no?” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol hummed softly against his shoulder, placing a soft kiss also there.

“We don’t have much time, tho…” Chanyeol observed and when Baekhyun hummed checking again the watch, he inhaled shortly.

“That’s true. Let me put on the dryer and let’s find some clothes that could fit you at least until home” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol let him do as he pleased, following him in the bathroom.

But then, when Baekhyun was loading the dryer, leaning down and exposing those beautiful thighs, Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself, fingers gently caressed them, from the middle up to Baekhyun’s sides again, under the extra-large t-shirt, noting that he hadn’t anything under them.

“C-Chanyeol” Baekhyun breathed, not expecting the contact and Chanyeol groaned lowly before biting Baekhyun’s nape.

“You are too…” he started saying but Baekhyun pressed his finger on his lips, shaking his head.

“Puppy…” he interjected, soft voice being warning, and Chanyeol groaned even lowly, feeling immediately hard again.

“I’m not a puppy” Chanyeol almost growled, making Baekhyun chuckle, ruffling his hair.

“Sure, definitely not a puppy. You are a big, bad wolf?” he asked him and Chanyeol bit him on his neck again, making Baekhyun shiver in his arms.

“Let me show you” he breathed in his ear, before biting also it, tongue playing with Baekhyun’s earrings.

Baekhyun chuckled softly, shaking his head, pushing him softly away.

“You are too cute for being a wolf, so definitely a puppy. And I know you like it…” he started saying, fingers immediately going to caress Chanyeol’s erection already hard in his sweatpants, making Chanyeol bit his lips to try and hide a moan.

“And I give you half an hour, time of the dryer. Later we will shower, your clothes will be ready and I will go down opening the shop while you go work before we can see again tonight. You think you will manage something in half an hour?” Baekhyun asked him pensively, making Chanyeol frown shortly before let out a soft chuckle.

“Turn around, hands on the dryer” he breathed and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity but complied as per request.

“Uh, eager” Chanyeol whispered, caressing again Baekhyun’s thighs before reaching his buttocks and squeezing not-so-gently.

“Time’s wasting” Baekhyun observed leaning over a bit, ass grinding against Chanyeol’s erection, making him groan softly before he could lean down and start to bite and kiss his nape and shoulder.

“You will make me crazy” he stated, inhaling Baekhyun’s scent from his neck before biting him again.

And Chanyeol couldn’t believe it was really happening.

Baekhyun was agreeing and willing to whatever was happening.

And not only the night before he fucked Chanyeol _oh so good_ , but in that moment he was willing to let Chanyeol do the same.

“Lube?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded toward the drawers of the dresser.

Chanyeol didn’t have to search long before finding another blue bottle, like the night before, and opening it squeezing a bit on his fingers before going back to Baekhyun, fingers already playing with his entrance, teasing, half-pushing, circling.

Baekhyun was panting shortly, trying his best not to moan against Chanyeol’s half-assed insertions, but it was only a matter of time before Baekhyun groaned lowly.

“Will you fucking start or will you tease me, leaving me hanging?” Baekhyun asked him, annoyed, hand reaching to his hair and gently pulling it.

Chanyeol chuckled softly, inserting two fingers together, making Baekhyun moan loudly, arching his back against Chanyeol’s insertion.

“Your fingers are so thick, puppy. Love them inside me” Baekhyun whispered, half-moaning it when Chanyeol started a pace inside him and Chanyeol bit again his neck.

“Now I’ll show you who’s the puppy…” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun wanted to chuckle again, but Chanyeol pressed in another finger, finding him so wet and tight and… perfect as everything in Baekhyun’s whole being.

Baekhyun moaned again, starting to move against Chanyeol’s insertion, following his pace, almost fucking himself on Chanyeol’s fingers, enjoying the stretching and how Chanyeol’s fingers reached deeper than his own.

“Ah, wait…” he moaned throwing back his head, hands gripping harder on the dryer in front of him, knuckles becoming whiter.

“You want more?” Chanyeol asked him, thrusting his fingers deeper inside him, hitting his prostate and making Baekhyun biting his lips trying to contain another loud moan.

“Baekhyunnie, you want more?” Chanyeol continued whispering in his ear and Baekhyun let out a cute sound that was similar to…

Chanyeol’s lips opened in a smirk.

“Oh… bunny, then. It’s similar to your surname too” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun shook his head.

“Don’t you dare…” he started saying but Chanyeol thrusted faster his fingers in Baekhyun, making him shut up and repress another moan.

“A puppy and a bunny, aren’t we two of a kind?” Chanyeol asked him, tongue still not leaving his ear and playing with his earrings, making Baekhyun shiver even more.

“P-Please, please… stop teasing and give it to me” Baekhyun whispered, pressing back on Chanyeol’s insertion almost forcing a faster pace on his fingers, fucking himself on Chanyeol’s fingers, and Chanyeol smiled briefly, biting his ear.

“What do you want, bunny?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun moaned lowly, clearly feeling it as Chanyeol felt Baekhyun calling him _puppy_.

“You. Take me, puppy” groaned lowly and Chanyeol didn’t make him repeat himself, pulling out his own fingers from Baekhyun and, after pushing his sweatpants down and tugging shortly his erection, he slowly pushed it inside, enjoying the whole stretch and hot sensation that Baekhyun was giving him.

It was beyond lustful and one of the most erotic things ever happened to Chanyeol.

He loved how Baekhyun opened for him, squeezing him inside himself, moans calling for something more.

Chanyeol didn’t have Baekhyun to _ask_ for more.

Time was almost over and he wanted Baekhyun as much Baekhyun wanted him.

He started to thrust deeper inside Baekhyun, making him a moaning mess, throwing his head back, pressing against Chanyeol’s insertion, demanding more, harder, deeper and Chanyeol simply gave it to him as he need it more.

It was… perfect and so in synchro that Chanyeol wanted that moment to last forever.

“Ah, more” Baekhyun whispered, voice raspy and stuck in his throat, but Chanyeol didn’t let him repeat himself and did as told, fucking Baekhyun harder against the dryer, pressing even deeper, reaching again his prostate, making him cry in pleasure, arching his back to meet Chanyeol’s erection even more.

“Yeah, there… don’t stop” Baekhyun moaned loudly and Chanyeol wouldn’t even _dream_ of stopping, thrusting faster and quicker against Baekhyun’s soft spot, making him moan and _meowl_ lower, having his release on the top of the dryer, coming hard and hot with Chanyeol’s name on his lips.

Chanyeol bit his shoulder, feeling Baekhyun squeezing him so hard inside himself and feeling his own orgasm pressing for his own release, who arrived in few more thrusts, sending Chanyeol pleasure shivers down his spine, making him come hot and thickly inside Baekhyun, making him yip in surprise at Chanyeol’s orgasm.

Chanyeol took a moment to realize how sated he was and how much he loved what just happened, before he could place a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Sorry, Baekhyun… I ended up coming inside you without asking you if…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head briefly, without saying anything, making immediately Chanyeol worry.

“Baek, you okay?” he breathed worried, hands gently caressing his back and sides, gently pulling out of Baekhyun.

“It was… perfect. I loved it” Baekhyun muttered before turning around and glaring at Chanyeol who immediately stopped maybe also breathing.

“And… I’m not a bunny!” he stated making Chanyeol frown before he could explode in a soundly laughter.

“Why not? A puppy and a bunny, almost like Nick and Judy of Zootopia” Chanyeol retorted, smiling softly toward Baekhyun whose eyes went wider in perplexity before he could shake his head, defeated.

“It’s fair. I got to call you puppy and you call me bunny, fair enough” he concluded and Chanyeol beamed at him, pleased with the outcome.

“Now, though, time to clean up and have a shower. Or _you_ will be late since my job is literally down here” Baekhyun observed nodding toward the clock on the wall and Chanyeol groaned in despair, realizing how late it was.

“Come on, puppy, don’t do like this. There’s still time” Baekhyun observed and Chanyeol inhaled deeply before nodding shortly, pulling Baekhyun with him under the shower.

He… liked that kind of familiarity and synchronicity he and Baekhyun shared.

And maybe that was exactly what was missing in his life.

If Chanyeol thought that sharing also sex with Baekhyun would made him more resistant and not so affected to Baekhyun’s natural scent, he was so damn wrong.

Baekhyun was even more stunning, almost beaming, his scent as powerful as before over Chanyeol’s senses, enough for him to recognize even its wake.

Like that time when, entering Jondae’s house after an evening out with him and Sehun, he sniffed the air perplexed.

“Does my house stink?” Jondae asked him briefly, worried about Chanyeol’s immediate reaction, but Chanyeol shook his head briefly, shrugging his shoulders.

“It just… smells like Baekhyun?” Chanyeol whispered shortly, frowning and a bit shyly even if he knew that Jondae was used to his _weirdness_.

“He was here before I went out with you guys. He had a work appointment tonight tho, so he couldn’t join us” Jondae explained briefly, sitting on the couch and Sehun sat near him, leaving the armchair to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol knew it perfectly where Baekhyun was and what he was doing, especially since Baekhyun himself invited Chanyeol to join him later, after work was done.

“I won’t ever stop asking me how in the world you do…” Sehun started saying attracting Chanyeol’s perplexed stare.

“Do what?” he asked back, not quite understanding what Sehun was referring to, and Sehun hummed, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“Recognizing so well people’s scent” he declared shortly and Chanyeol hummed in reply too, trying to explain himself at his best.

“It’s like… flowers? If I give you a rose, a lily and a hyacinth, would you know the difference, right? Maybe you don’t know which is which at first but when your house is full of one of these fragrances, you will start to recognize it, no?” Chanyeol asked him, touching his chin and trying to get out the best comparison ever.

Not that he would ever be able to properly process whatever made him recognize one smell over the others….

Sehun nodded briefly before carding his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, sure, but you barely set foot inside Dae’s house and immediately knew that _hyung_ was here at least four hours ago…” Sehun continued and Chanyeol hummed again, leaning his head on the side.

“It’s because Baekhyun has a, uhm, easily recognizable scent to me. It’s… fresher than others? And citrusy?” Chanyeol tried to explain, again, even if with Baekhyun was always difficult.

It wasn’t only a fresh scent or citrus-like.

It was… like marine breeze and sunny days at the sea.

But in the meantime, remembered to Chanyeol those Italian panoramas with marine gulfs and citrus trees with no end.

And then there was something sweeter, almost like candies, due to his chemical-strawberry shampoo that made it irresistible to Chanyeol.

He wanted to see Baekhyun so bad in that moment.

Especially because, due to their works, it was almost a week since last time they saw each other, even though they constantly wrote messages and phone calls never went amiss.

Not that he would ever admit all those things in front of Jondae and Sehun, but still…

“Fresher? And you spent a lot of time with Baekhyun- _hyung_ recently, Yeol. You became really friends” Sehun spoke up, making Chanyeol exit his small train of thoughts.

Actually, they became so much friends that Baekhyun himself managed to finally know Sehun and they became friends too, Baekhyun treating him almost like a small brother.

“Yeah, I… we go out together frequently. He’s a nice person” he stated, nodding shortly, smiling at him and Jondae exploded in a soundly laugh.

“ _A nice person_?” he retorted immediately clearly amused and Chanyeol frowned briefly, stare moving on him.

“He is… I mean, Baekhyun is…” he started saying but Jondae stopped him, hand moving in front of him.

“You and Baekhyun are so weirdly compatible. He’s more than a _nice person_ , no?” Jondae asked him, smiling softly toward him and Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

“I… yes. He is. Baekhyun is a great friend, I’m glad I managed to meet him” Chanyeol finally admitted and Jondae smiled softly, nodding pleased about Chanyeol’s point of view.

And Chanyeol really meant it.

Because Baekhyun became a really precious friend to him.

Even with all the _benefits_ thing.

When Chanyeol, after leaving Jondae’s house, drove until Baekhyun’s house, he felt slightly emotional about the whole _Baekhyun_ thing.

He felt like he found a treasure instead of a simple friend.

Because in all those months they knew each other better, Baekhyun didn’t simply give him great sex, but a lot of pleasant memories, support and caring that Chanyeol never received from anybody before.

He knocked at Baekhyun’s door and he took a bit to open the door, inhaling deeply when he saw Chanyeol, letting him enter.

“Hey” he greeted briefly, but his voice was strained, tired and… were there a bruise on his forehead?

“Baek?” Chanyeol called him, when he closed the door and when Baekhyun didn’t turn around, Chanyeol took his wrist, forcing him to turn around, revealing a blue-purplish bruise on his temple and on the side of his eye.

“What the hell happened?” he asked him, icy tone and stare hard on him, looking at the bruise and then on his eyes.

He was worried sick but he knew that Baekhyun surely fought for something stupid or so on.

“I…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.

“Don’t lie to me. We stopped lying to each other months ago already” Chanyeol stated looking directly at him, not letting his wrist go.

Baekhyun sighed briefly, before smiling forcedly at him.

“Can we sit on the couch and…?” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol nodded, taking his hand, fingers intertwining with Baekhyun’s, and guided him to the couch, sitting down with him.

Chanyeol’s fingers went to Baekhyun’s hair, moving it, revealing the bluet bruise on his temple.

“What happened?” he asked him, voice now even more worried, stare not leaving his face.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

“I… had a small quarrel with Xing” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol groaned in displeasure, shaking his head.

“For fuck’s sake, Baek, how many times did I tell you not to care about what he says?” Chanyeol stated, worried before sitting up and going to pick up a frozen pack in the freezer, the small first aid kit in Baekhyun’s bathroom, and a soju bottle from Baekhyun’s fridge together with two glasses.

When he came back, Baekhyun was leaning his head on the back of the couch, eyes closed.

“He saw the hickey on my neck and started insulting you and…” he started saying but Chanyeol inhaled shortly sitting near him, shaking his head, gently dabbing a cotton with disinfectant on Baekhyun’s bruise.

“And let him speak. You know I don’t mind” he retorted immediately, shaking his head, forcing a small smile.

Since when he and Baekhyun started having that _friendship with benefits_ , Yixing who was the most attentive of all Baekhyun’s friends, noticed how Baekhyun’s had some _signs_ gentle courtesy of Chanyeol’s activities on his neck and collarbones (at least the visible ones).

Yixing wasn’t exactly glad about it, because he didn’t like the idea that Baekhyun had a relationship with someone as Chanyeol was.

Especially not something as stable, defined and good as that friendship he had with Chanyeol.

So since the very start he teased Baekhyun endlessly about it, only with words at the beginning, getting worse and worse with the time, mainly insulting Chanyeol and telling Baekhyun that he was wasting his time and passion with Chanyeol.

Chanyeol didn’t care less about it because the only thing that mattered was what Baekhyun thought about that relationship.

However, Baekhyun didn’t like whenever _whoever_ said something untrue or bad about Chanyeol.

And if in the first moments, Baekhyun replied only with words, it seemed that that night things went overboard.

“Why were you together alone?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, pressing the ice pack on Baekhyun’s bruise, making him hiss shortly, before pouring them both a glass of soju.

“Because Seok went home before and… my work tonight was with Xing and he started saying shits about you and I couldn’t stay put. He has a black eye now” he replied briefly, making Chanyeol sigh even deeper than before, giving one of those glasses to Baekhyun.

“You should have let him talk. I’ve already told you… I don’t care about it” he whispered, fingers moving to caress Baekhyun’s cheek softly, realizing that he had a bruise on his lip too.

Even before he could ask about it, Baekhyun looked at him shaking his head.

“I do, tho. And you know it too. I don’t want to hear people saying idiocies about you and this thing between us. What we have is only our. And Xing doesn’t have the right to say anything about this, me or you” Baekhyun stated, shaking his head, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his, softly kissing his fingers.

Chanyeol sighed shortly, fingers moving to his lips near the silver ring and the bruise.

“You always end up hurting yourself, always in this same place…” Chanyeol whispered, shaking his head and Baekhyun chuckled softly, leaning in at the touch.

“Maybe it’s just because I want you to kiss the pain away?” Baekhyun asked him, shortly leaning in, a breath away from Chanyeol’s lips, but Chanyeol’s fingers pressed on Baekhyun’s lips, gently pushing him slightly back.

“Ah, no… don’t try to diverge from the whole discourse” he started saying, earning himself a cute pout from Baekhyun that drank a dip from the glass in his hand.

“I don’t want you to argue with Zhang anymore, Baek. Please… especially because you don’t need to lose your piercing maker, no?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun groaned lowly, pressing his back on the backrest, closing his eyes.

“I know, Yeol, but…” he started saying, voice low and a small frown appearing on his forehead.

“Shhh… come here and rest. How was today?” Chanyeol asked him softly, opening his arms and Baekhyun groaned, leaning head on Chanyeol’s shoulders, letting Chanyeol half-embrace him.

“The day was nice, except for Xing telling shit things about you” Baekhyun muttered shortly and Chanyeol hummed shortly, nodding near him.

“How was your evening with Dae and Sehunnie?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, fingers starting to caress Chanyeol’s torso over his t-shirt.

Chanyeol pressed a kiss on top of Baekhyun’s head, inhaling deeply that strawberry-scented shampoo, nearing Baekhyun to himself.

“Good. I managed not to drink too much and… yeah, everything went fine” Chanyeol whispered making Baekhyun nodding softly, kissing gently Chanyeol’s neck, making him shiver.

“Baek…” he started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, kissing him there again.

“Puppy, stop whining and let me entertain you a bit. Don’t you want to relieve a bit of stress too?” Baekhyun asked him, softly, almost a purr and Chanyeol gripped harder on Baekhyun’s shoulder, pressing another kiss on the top of his head.

“This week was shit, yeah, but you are…” he started saying, but Baekhyun shook his head gently, continuously pressing small kisses on Chanyeol’s neck, now adding also a bit of tongue, lapping it.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, feeling a hot shiver running down his back.

“I’m fine, no worries. I just want to hold you tonight…” Baekhyun whispered softly and Chanyeol bit his lips, already feeling the arousal.

“You don’t want me to, puppy?” Baekhyun asked him, finally biting his neck and Chanyeol groaned even lower than before, nodding shortly.

“Here on the couch?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun chuckled softly, nodding.

“Who cares, just let me have you” he breathed, biting him again, this time more decidedly, and Chanyeol nodded simply, biting his lip, trying to contain a low moan.

“I know you can’t wait either…” Baekhyun whispered near his neck, fingers swiftly moving under Chanyeol’s t-shirt, caressing his skin under it and making Chanyeol shiver again.

“You are too tempting to even consider refusing, Baek, and you know better than me” Chanyeol breathed before pushing him against the couch and finally sitting on his laps, much to Baekhyun’s pleasure.

“Oh… willing for a ride now?” Baekhyun asked him, cockily smirking toward him and Chanyeol snorted, smile appearing on his lips too, before he could lean down and steal a brief kiss from Baekhyun’s lips.

“You dislike it? Prefer another position?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun hummed shortly, hands gently caressing Chanyeol’s sides, softly up and down.

“You know what I prefer” Baekhyun whispered lowly in reply, alluring, voice creeping under Chanyeol’s skin, sweetly and lowly, pleasure spreading through his body like oil on water.

Chanyeol nodded shortly sitting up from Baekhyun’s laps, slowly starting to undress, not forcing the pace, gently, making a big scene of it.

Baekhyun didn’t ask him to make quicker, nor commented anything, simply enjoyed what he was seeing, slowly drinking all the soju Chanyeol gave him.

His stare never left Chanyeol’s body, enthralled by Chanyeol’s movements on himself.

“Want me to do it or you prefer if I do?” Baekhyun asked him, making him gesture to near him and Chanyeol hummed briefly, fingers gingerly playing with the waistband of his boxer.

“I’d like your fingers, actually, but I’m fine with whatever” he replied shortly making Baekhyun chuckle softly, shaking his head before he could sit up too, nearing even more with Chanyeol’s almost naked one.

“Wait for me here a sec, will ya?” Baekhyun asked him, pressing gently his lips on Chanyeol’s neck before putting down the almost empty glass and going to the bedroom and to retrieve lube and condoms.

And when he came back, he softly patted the couch near where he was sitting, legs crossed.

Chanyeol half-sat near him but then Baekhyun frowned shortly, stare moving on Chanyeol.

“Or you would prefer me…?” he started saying and Chanyeol’s cheeks became softly rosier, before he could shift his stare away.

“I want to do something too, if you plan to do it, this time” Chanyeol whispered in reply, making Baekhyun’s eyes widen in surprise.

“ _Something_ like?” he asked him back and Chanyeol bit his lips softly before moving his stare again on Baekhyun.

“Sucking you off?” he retorted like it was the most obvious thing in the Earth and Baekhyun’s perplexity immediately changed to interest.

“It’s since when I was seventeen that I don’t do sixty-nine with someone” he commented and even if it could seem almost a waiver, Chanyeol knew that he was already accepting Chanyeol’s idea.

But they liked to play around it, and Chanyeol wasn’t type of letting Baekhyun play alone.

“Does this mean you don’t want it? I think it could be quite… interesting?” Chanyeol proposed him, making Baekhyun chuckle softly, smirking toward him.

“Show it to me then, puppy. Are you so willing to suck me?” Baekhyun asked him gingerly and Chanyeol huffed a short chuckle too.

“Almost as much you are of eating me out, bunny” he retorted, smirk appearing on his lips too, making Baekhyun nod shortly before he could sit up and remove both his jeans and boxer, half-hard erection springing out.

Baekhyun almost laid down on the couch and Chanyeol moved to leave him place to settle down as he preferred.

Baekhyun’s couch was relatively large to allow also operation of that type without risking rolling down while in act, so Chanyeol was quite at ease with that.

But not with whatever was about to happen.

It was a while for him too and with Baekhyun first time.

He knew how Baekhyun liked things, generally, but that was the first time for both.

They struggled shortly to find the best position, Baekhyun leaning his head on the armrest, making it easier to have access to Chanyeol’s entrance, while Chanyeol simply hovering him, near Baekhyun’s erection.

Chanyeol slightly leant down, licking the shaft and earning himself a low groan, Baekhyun’s cold fingers caressing the back of his thighs, up and down before reaching his buttocks, spreading them wider, allowing Baekhyun complete access to Chanyeol’s entrance.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, moving his tongue again around Baekhyun’s tip, gently kissing it, licking it, letting his saliva slowly glide down the erection.

Baekhyun gripped harder on Chanyeol’s thighs, before pulling him nearer, almost sitting on his face, and licked flatly Chanyeol’s entrance, making him moan lowly, blowing hot air on Baekhyun’s erection, feeling it twitch in his hand, under him.

Chanyeol felt already too aroused, Baekhyun’s tongue, licking him slowly, softly almost without any haste or other thing, simply for the sake of making Chanyeol feel good.

And Chanyeol wanted to make feel good Baekhyun too.

He leant even more down, taking Baekhyun’s erection in his mouth, feeling Baekhyun moan loudly against Chanyeol’s entrance, making Chanyeol shiver over him.

He moaned in pleasure against Baekhyun’s erection, starting to slowly suck it, tongue swirling around it, taking as much as possible in his mouth, helping himself with his hand steady at the base of Baekhyun’s cock.

Baekhyun groaned again, this time licking him more, pressing his tongue inside Chanyeol, making him muffle another moan, pressing against the insertion and against Baekhyun’s face.

Not that Baekhyun seemed to dislike it, instead his hands went to help Chanyeol’s hips in that movement, thrusting his tongue even deeper, spitting more saliva on his entrance, making Chanyeol shudder in pleasure, arching his back and setting a faster pace on Baekhyun’s erection.

And when Chanyeol started to get used to Baekhyun’s tongue insertion and started to move at tempo with it, sucking Baekhyun with the same pace, earning himself muffled moans and groans, Baekhyun surprised him, thrusting in one of his fingers.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, almost chocking on Baekhyun’s erection, arching his back and taking Baekhyun’s finger wholly inside himself.

“Breath, puppy. Take your time” Baekhyun whispered even if the last of the sentence was more a groan than other, since Chanyeol sucked harder on him, setting again a faster pace, making Baekhyun moan and pant, clearly enjoying it as much as Chanyeol was.

“You want more too?” Baekhyun asked him and, even without letting Chanyeol process let alone reply the question, he thrusted in two more fingers, making Chanyeol moan against Baekhyun’s erection, saliva dripping on it even more, arching his back to accommodate also those.

Chanyeol’s mind was already swimming, focused only on Baekhyun’s and his own pleasure, starting to set a faster pace to his ministration on Baekhyun’s erection.

That position, being different from a _usual_ blowjob was a bit difficult but Chanyeol finally found his pace and his way, making Baekhyun moan and quiver under him.

“Ah, damn, puppy… you are so good” he breathed, thrusting his fingers deeper inside Chanyeol, making him moan, pressing down against Baekhyun’s fingers and face.

And even before he could realize how much he was liking all that thing, Baekhyun pressed in again also his tongue, making Chanyeol arch his back, pressing more for it, wanting everything Baekhyun was giving him in that moment.

Obviously without stopping on Baekhyun’s erection, sucking him even harder, faster, setting a better pace, also aided by his hand, feeling Baekhyun twitch and getting thicker inside his mouth.

“Ah… more. I want to cum in your mouth” Baekhyun breathed against his entrance, licking him there even more, fingers thrusting deeper, finally reaching Chanyeol’s prostate and making him groan, clearly asking for more.

And Baekhyun gave him more.

All that he needed, thrusting quicker, deeper, always in that sweet spot that made Chanyeol’s mind numbed by pleasure, enough that the world could end in that very moment and Chanyeol couldn’t care less.

After a most powerful suck, due to Baekhyun’s fingers pressing harder on his prostate, Baekhyun came inside Chanyeol’s mouth without any fore notice, hot and stickily on Chanyeol’s tongue.

Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but swallow everything, feeling Baekhyun’s moans and hot breath even more against his own entrance, pushing him faster over the edge too, coming harder on Baekhyun’s torso, painting his torso of milk white, the same white that filled Chanyeol’s mind for a second, threating to make him pass out again due to the pleasure that was filling every single of his pore.

Chanyeol groaned against Baekhyun’s erection, feeling him moan again.

Chanyeol slowly licked clean Baekhyun’s shaft before popping out and making gesture of moving away.

Baekhyun’s hands went on his thighs, stopping him.

“Baek?” Chanyeol asked him turning around, but Baekhyun gently pushed himself up, pulling Chanyeol down, now sitting again on his laps, but with his ass literally on Baekhyun’s erection.

He felt it twitch again, already coming back from his orgasm.

“You are so fucking good in everything you do” Baekhyun whispered, leaning in and kissing Chanyeol’s shoulder blades while grinding his erection against his buttocks.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, feeling shivers down his spine, reaching his own shaft too, waking it up again.

“You are, bunny. Always so ready and willing to play with me” Chanyeol breathed in reply, gently moving too, rubbing his ass against Baekhyun’s erection, making him groan lowly, biting Chanyeol’s back.

Baekhyun stretched briefly toward the short table near the couch to pick up his abandoned glass, still filled with soju.

On the glass surface there was a lot of condense and when Baekhyun raised it up to drink for it, few drops dropped from it, landing on Chanyeol’s back, making him hiss, arching his back.

It was… pleasantly cold, waking a lot of sensations and making his sensible back even more sensible and receptive.

And even if Chanyeol didn’t say a word if not biting his lips to prevent another moan to escape from them, Baekhyun realized it immediately.

“Oh” he let out and his tone was pleased, interested.

“Your back is pretty sensible right?” Baekhyun asked him and even before he could reply, Baekhyun gripped hard on one of his buttocks before gently slapping it.

“Yes, it is” Chanyeol breathed and at that admission, Baekhyun hummed shortly, interested.

For an instant nothing happened, but then Chanyeol heard a crystal _clink_ and after that one of the ice cubes that previously was in Baekhyun’s glass, were in Baekhyun’s fingers and on Chanyeol’s back.

Chanyeol moaned, skin erupting in goosebumps, arching his back against Baekhyun’s erection again, now with more intent.

“Ah, Baek, no…” Chanyeol breathed, closing his eyes and simply focusing on the cold sensation on his back, making him quiver and bringing his erection to fully hard without even realizing it.

“You don’t like it, puppy? It seems to me that you are pretty excited actually” Baekhyun observed, starting to lick the cold wake that the small ice cube left on Chanyeol’s back, making Chanyeol’s head spin again.

Everything was too much arousing, too pushing him over again, wanting more of whatever was happening in that moment.

The ice cold in contrast with Baekhyun’s hot tongue on his back, Baekhyun’s hard erection pressing against his ass and his own shaft so hard to hurt again.

Chanyeol arched his back again, moaning loudly, throwing back his head and Baekhyun bit him on his nape, fingers drawing meaningless patterns on Chanyeol’s shoulder with the residual water of the already melted down ice cube.

“Tell me what you want” Baekhyun whispered in his ear, pressing harder his erection against Chanyeol’s ass and Chanyeol moaned lowly.

“You, bunny. I want you inside me, fuck me and mess me up like there’s no tomorrow” Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun nodded, pleased by the reply.

“With or without?” Baekhyun asked him, pouring a bit of lube and hand gently going to tug his own erection, moaning softly at the contact with his cold fingers and at the slick consistency of lube, sound going directly to thicken Chanyeol’s shaft even more.

“As we are” he replied without even letting Baekhyun finish his question.

And Baekhyun probably was at his own limit too since he didn’t retort anything, nor seriously nor jokingly, simply nodding, and tugging again his erection, before gently slapping Chanyeol’s ass, making him yip in surprise.

“What…?” he started asking but Baekhyun spoke over him.

“I want you like this… in this position. Is that fine?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, gently raising his ass to help Baekhyun find the most comfortable position for himself before going down again, this time literally sitting on Baekhyun’s erection, feeling it stretching him inside, slowly, deeply, exactly like he liked it.

Chanyeol moaned, throwing back his head, welcoming wholly Baekhyun inside him and feeling Baekhyun hot breath on his shoulders and nape.

“Puppy…” Baekhyun called him softly and Chanyeol shortly started to move on Baekhyun, for how much that position was… different from usual.

However, it revealed itself easier than expected, making Chanyeol move at ease on Baekhyun’s erection, and letting Baekhyun thrust as he preferred inside Chanyeol.

“Look at you, taking me so well. You deserve some reward next time” Baekhyun breathed biting Chanyeol’s neck and making him moan loudly, arching his back and taking more of Baekhyun inside himself.

They both groaned at how tight Chanyeol was and how he was squeezing Baekhyun inside him and in the meantime letting him thrust as he pleased inside Chanyeol.

Enough to reach again his prostate, making him bit his lips to muffle another moan, even louder than before, thrusts becoming steadier, deeper inside himself, making him see the stars with each hit, clouding again his mind, wanting more and more, head filled only of Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun…

“Ah, please, there” Chanyeol moaned loudly when Baekhyun finally found their pace hands gripping harder on Chanyeol’s sides, helping him to set a faster pace, thrusting directly against his prostate again and again, without any mercy, rending Chanyeol a moaning mess.

That was Baekhyun’s power over Chanyeol.

Baekhyun could erase all Chanyeol’s worries, all Chanyeol’s fatigue, all Chanyeol’s problems, making him feel so good to forget everything else, the world existing only to fulfill that moment and nothing more.

“Come with me, puppy” Baekhyun breathed in his ear before biting again his nape and Chanyeol obeyed coming hard and hotly on his own torso, riding out his and Baekhyun’s orgasm too, feeling Baekhyun filling him up, thick cum stuffing him, making him meowl at the sensation, so pleasant and so arousing that he moved all the way through Baekhyun’s orgasm, being sure to milk it out until the last drop.

His mind was… empty.

Filled only of white and warm, like Baekhyun’s come inside him, feeling so sated and so in peace with himself that nothing mattered in that moment.

Baekhyun started to softly place kisses along his spine, making Chanyeol hum in appreciation.

“Shower with me?” Chanyeol asked him softly, hand blinding reaching to caress Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun sighed shortly, leaning his forehead on Chanyeol’s sweaty back.

“Only if you stop here instead of driving home” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol frowned shortly.

It was rare that Baekhyun explicitly asked him to stay for the night.

Not that it hadn’t happened before, but usually when they didn’t pass out on the bed after shower, or sometimes even without showering, it was an untold rule that Chanyeol would go home instead of sleeping there.

“Sure, any particular reason?” Chanyeol asked him softly and Baekhyun shook his head always against Chanyeol’s back.

“I’d like to eat your pancakes tomorrow morning” he replied, making Chanyeol chuckle softly, nodding and messing Baekhyun’s hair up before he could sit up, slowly removing himself from Baekhyun, feeling Baekhyun’s cum sliding down his thighs.

“Let’s go shower before” Baekhyun concluded pushing him toward the bathroom and preparing the shower immediately.

Chanyeol didn’t know from what really came Baekhyun’s request, but he didn’t mind the idea of sleeping with Baekhyun and waking up near him the following morning.

Sleepy Baekhyun was also cute and soft Baekhyun, something so rare to see but that still Chanyeol would never refuse to see.

So, after the shower and a quick cleaning at the couch, the went to bed and like it was the most normal thing ever, Chanyeol curled up near Baekhyun who started stroking his hair, both falling asleep without even realizing it.

Moments like that started to fill Chanyeol’s life, making them almost inseparable and where Chanyeol was, Baekhyun was too.

Chanyeol was brighter than ever.

It was like he had finally back his own life, with his jokes, his light attitude, his positivity.

Jondae was more than overjoyed about the effects that Baekhyun had on Chanyeol, making Chanyeol be himself again.

Days outside, unrelatedly to the season, to Baekhyun’s secret places became the routine, together with Chanyeol spending endless Sunday lazy afternoons on the couch of Baekhyun’s house, playing videogames, watching old movies or simply having slow sex.

Sex was… heavenly.

It was perfect since foreplays to the real thing.

Baekhyun was always so attentive, so caring about whatever Chanyeol wanted.

The only thing that was starting to bother Chanyeol was the fact that in whatever thing they did, Baekhyun almost never let them have sex in the most banal position, both being Chanyeol or himself on top.

It was like Baekhyun tried to avoid eyes contact with him while they were having sex, preferring other positions that implied them not looking at each other.

At first, Chanyeol thought that it was just a coincidence, but later it started to become more and more a thing that he noted and he didn’t know how to face the whole matter.

And he had some confirmation of Baekhyun _clearly_ avoiding it, on Chanyeol’s birthday.

After all the evening out with Jondae and other friends, Chanyeol drove Baekhyun home and Baekhyun invited him inside.

“Thank you again for the present. I loved it” Chanyeol breathed, closing the door behind his back and Baekhyun smiled softly toward him, leaning his head on the side, walking backward toward the kitchen.

“Fluffy hoodies are made to be wore by you” he stated, picking up two beers from the fridge and opening them before giving one to Chanyeol who took it, smiling back at him.

“Still… I love it, thank you” Chanyeol whispered, clinking his bottle with Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun nodded shortly.

“To the best birthday boy, then” he concluded, drinking a sip of beer and Chanyeol nodded drinking a bit too.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun spoke up softly.

“Actually, that wasn’t my only present to you” Baekhyun started saying, drinking a bit more, nearing Chanyeol, caressing his side with the tips of his fingers.

Chanyeol hummed shortly, closing that small distance that still existed between them.

“Oh, really? What is that?” he breathed, leaning in, whispering in his ear, lips brushing against Baekhyun’s earrings.

“It’s… something you will like a lot. I had to travel two hours, visit one of the most popular shops in _that panorama_ , and choose blindly it because you are so sensitive about scents” Baekhyun started saying, fingers gently caressing over Chanyeol’s hoodie, pulling him even near and Chanyeol bit him softly on his ear, tongue playing with his earrings, earning himself a low sigh.

“Oh, something scented? And… _that panorama_?” he asked Baekhyun who chuckled softly, shaking his head, gently pushing him distant from himself, drinking almost the whole bottle in one go.

“Come with me” he whispered, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his and pulling him toward the bedroom.

Chanyeol followed him immediately, nodding shortly, drinking a sip more even though, when he entered Baekhyun’s room, his nose picked up a different scent compared to Baekhyun’s natural scent, his cologne or the strawberry-scented shampoo.

It was something sweet and honey-like?

Maybe with jasmine and vetiver?

Oh, and a note of ginger for sure.

“Baek, what…?” Chanyeol started to say but Baekhyun smiled at him softly, magically producing and placing in Chanyeol’s hands a small bottle of… _oil_?

But it wasn’t simple oil.

It was massage oil, scented and probably aphrodisiac too, basing on those flowers and essential oils.

“Oh” Chanyeol let out, feeling his mouth going dry at the only idea of using it.

Baekhyun took it from Chanyeol’s hands, smirking at him.

“So… up to try it together? How’s the scent? Too much? You don’t like it?” Baekhyun asked him softly, worry clearly showing in his stare and Chanyeol leant in again, licking his ear, tongue playing again with his earrings.

“It’s nice and… Did you choose it, or you just went with some suggestions?” Chanyeol breathed in his ear, feeling him shiver softly near him, circling Baekhyun’s sides with his arm and pulling him even nearer.

“I… went with it after realizing that it wasn’t too strong, nor too sweet and that maybe you would have liked it too?” Baekhyun whispered softly leaning his forehead on Chanyeol’s shoulder, inhaling deeply and Chanyeol chuckled softly.

“And the kind shop keeper that sold it to you didn’t tell you anything about these specific flowers and oils?” Chanyeol asked him again moving his lips from Baekhyun’s ear to his neck.

He nibbled on it softly, gently lapping on it, earning a soft moan from Baekhyun.

“No, I just liked the scent and thought that you would like it too?” Baekhyun breathed shortly making Chanyeol chuckle softly, biting again his neck before sucking a small hickey.

“Jasmine is the prince of all the flower concerning pleasure. And together with vetiver and ginger they make the holy trinity of aphrodisiacs” Chanyeol whispered, mouth moving again along Baekhyun’s neckline, on his chin and finally on his lips, just a small peck before looking at him in the eyes.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before opening in an even wider smile.

“It’s even better then, no?” Baekhyun asked him softly, gently pushing him sit on the bed and Chanyeol chuckled shortly, finishing the bottle of beer before pulling Baekhyun down over him.

“Let’s try if the effects are real or no?” Chanyeol tried, smirk not leaving his lips and Baekhyun hovered on him, kissing his neck softly, biting it.

“Turn around” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol hummed shortly before shaking his head.

“Isn’t it fine like this…?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise before he could nod shortly.

“Sure, but before everything…” Baekhyun started saying, pulling at his own necktie removing it.

Chanyeol didn’t know why Baekhyun appeared in a suit that evening, including white shirt and necktie, but Baekhyun vaguely hinted to _not being related to Chanyeol’s birthday_ , so maybe some appointment he had prior to that evening.

Chanyeol looked at him interested and Baekhyun smiled softly.

“Close your eyes” Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly while Baekhyun put it on his eyes, blindfolding him.

“You always rely too much on your sight while we are together” Baekhyun whispered him and Chanyeol knew it was true because he felt already a bit lost without seeing anything.

“Will you trust me?” Baekhyun added, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol felt a shiver running down his back, making him bit his lips.

“When didn’t I?” Chanyeol asked back at him, blindly moving his hands along Baekhyun’s sides, pulling him even nearer.

“I know, puppy, but I want you to feel as good as possible” Baekhyun whispered again at him, gently biting his neck, moving his hands under Chanyeol’s hoodie, reaching his skin, caressing him, making Chanyeol’s skin explode in goosebumps.

Without being able to see a thing it, Chanyeol felt even more sensitive to all the external touches and stirrings.

Maybe it was because he couldn’t see, but Baekhyun’s fingers felt colder and his lips wetter on Chanyeol himself.

Baekhyun’s hands gently moved on his skin, on his torso, pulling the hoodie and the t-shirt with them.

“Can we remove them?” Baekhyun whispered to his ear, making him shiver, nodding briefly and helping Baekhyun removing both the clothes and also his own trousers.

And when Chanyeol remained only with his boxer, Baekhyun opened the small oil bottle.

Not that Chanyeol could actually see him doing it, but he sniffed the scent being more present than before, so strong and inebriating to make Chanyeol’s senses even more on alert and his head swim pleasantly.

“Can I touch you?” Baekhyun whispered softly, leaning down, kneeling between Chanyeol’s legs but without touching him, fingers finally reaching him only when Chanyeol nodded softly, smiling toward him.

“Tell me if you don’t like it…” Baekhyun added but Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“Was there something you did to me I never liked?” he retorted making Baekhyun chuckle softly before he could gently lick Chanyeol’s ear.

“Enjoy then” he concluded before pouring a bit of oil on Chanyeol’s torso, fingers already going to smear it, playfully bringing it on Chanyeol’s nipples making Chanyeol bit his lips briefly, feeling the electrical pleasure running down his spine and reaching his erection, thickening it immediately.

Baekhyun’s fingers played on his nipples, rolling, pulling, pushing and pinching both, and Chanyeol for a moment swore he could potentially come only from that.

Oil made the contact more slippery, pleasant and arousing than even.

Neither saliva could compare with that wet pleasure, so warm and glistening.

Not speaking of the scent that was so strong and sweet and…

Chanyeol bit his lips, containing another low groan when Baekhyun pulled one of his nipple slightly harder than before.

“Oh, it seems you are liking it quite a bit” Baekhyun whispered to his ear, lowly, non-stopping torturing his nipples, earning himself a low whimper from Chanyeol, whose hand went to Baekhyun’s side, pulling him closer.

“Baek…” he groaned but Baekhyun bit his neck, sucking a hickey, making Chanyeol thrust his hips against the air, looking for even the smallest sign of friction.

“More than expected” Baekhyun breathed, gently distancing Chanyeol’s hand from his own side.

“Not my fault if you, _ah_ , are making me feel so good” Chanyeol muttered, not trying anymore to _see_ what was happening but simply accepting Baekhyun’s touches as they came, making him even more aroused than before.

“Too bad you don’t want to turn around for me, so that I can make you feel even better, since your back is so… _sensitive_ to even the softest touches” Baekhyun breathed, pout clearly _hearable_ in his voice, fingers playing on Chanyeol’s torso, drawing oily patterns along his ribs and near his navel, dangerously nearing Chanyeol’s hipbones and his boxer waistband.

And the only idea of Baekhyun touching his back as he was now doing with his torso, made Chanyeol’s erection get visibly thicker.

“And you don’t even seem to mind the thing so much” Baekhyun added, fingers gently slipping under Chanyeol’s boxer waistband, pulling them down and revealing Chanyeol’s already hard erection.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, feeling colder, especially on the tip that was wet due to precum already spilling.

“Look at you…” Baekhyun started saying and even before Chanyeol could actually realize what was happening, he could feel the warm oil gliding down his own erection and his balls.

He groaned lowly, arching his back, erection getting thicker, feeling it almost aching to be touched, stroked… whatever to ease that pleasure that was bulging his erection.

“Touch me” Chanyeol breathed even if he realized that his tone was pleading, simple ask tinted with want and arousal, and when Baekhyun didn’t do anything he moved his own hand toward his erection to relieve even partially that sensation.

Baekhyun though, swatted his hand away, fingers interlacing with Chanyeol’s, pining his hand to the mattress, gripping on it.

“You can’t, puppy. It’s not good” Baekhyun whispered leaning down to almost kiss Chanyeol, breath gently caressing his lips.

Baekhyun still tasted like cake and beer and Chanyeol wanted to kiss him so bad, but surprisingly more oil glided down his own erection, making him moan lowly, arching his back, feeling it going down all his erection and then on his balls, dripping along his perineum.

Chanyeol bit his lips, trying to contain another moan, but Baekhyun’s fingers went to his lips, freeing them from the bite.

“Won’t you let me hear you? Your voice is so pleasant and low” Baekhyun whispered softly, gently licking his bottom lip and Chanyeol moaned again, chasing Baekhyun’s lips, but Baekhyun pulled away almost immediately.

“You are teasing me, bunny” Chanyeol breathed lowly, raspingly in his throat, and Baekhyun chuckled softly, fingers tracing his neck profile, down to his collarbones and again on his nipples.

“And you are totally disliking it, right?” Baekhyun asked him, pinching harder one of Chanyeol’s nipples while he started pouring again the oil, now in a circular motion, getting three-hundred-sixty degrees Chanyeol’s erection, making it throb and twitch, asking for attentions.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, this time without restriction, though, arching his back, clearly feeling his erection hurting to be touched.

“Y-Yeah… especially if you keep ignoring how much I want you to touch me” Chanyeol muttered, earning himself another soft chuckle.

“And once that I touch you? Are you fine with it or you want more…?” Baekhyun asked him softly, bed shifting under his movements and for a second Chanyeol was sure that Baekhyun wasn’t anymore sitting between his legs.

“You know that I always want more of you” Chanyeol whispered in reply, hand moving again toward his own erection but Baekhyun took it again, now taking also his left one, bringing them over his head.

“Then show me how much you want it” Baekhyun added before tying also Chanyeol’s hands together so that he couldn’t move them anymore to touch himself.

Chanyeol groaned in displeasure, but it was immediately substituted by pleasure when Baekhyun’s fingers almost imperceptibly touched his tip, making Chanyeol arch his back, looking for more contact.

“Baek…” Chanyeol groaned lowly and Baekhyun’s fingers moved to his hips, pinning him down to the bed.

“Turn around for me, puppy. Let me entertain you. I know you want it too” Baekhyun whispered to him, fingers smoothly caressing his hipbones, lips brushing against his ear, voice low and pleasant echoing inside Chanyeol.

And Chanyeol felt like he was going crazy.

He wanted so much Baekhyun and his everything, he wanted him to touch him more, to stop playing and start being serious.

However, in the meantime, he wanted that moment to last forever, because he liked being that aroused and that excited, pleasure pushing him so hard, only half realizing what was happening and how much he wanted Baekhyun, wholly.

“Will you touch me later?” Chanyeol asked him softly, almost cutely, pressing his luck a bit, and Baekhyun chuckled briefly, kissing his neck, just below his ear.

“Sure… Before taking you here, as you prefer more” he replied gently, finger only briefing brushing his balls, down toward his entrance but without prolonging the touch too long.

Chanyeol inhaled sharply, biting his lips.

He wanted more and he would have done _whatever_ to convince Baekhyun in giving him more.

So slowly and with Baekhyun’s help, he turned around, giving his back to Baekhyun who planted few soft kisses on it before, pouring more oil.

The first drop made Chanyeol arch his back, head already gently spinning, feeling how it went down for every single inch of his spine before reaching his tail bone and gliding down his ass, near his entrance.

He moaned lowly, throwing his head back and Baekhyun’s fingers were already on him, drawing more oily patterns on his back, making Chanyeol’s skin erupt in goosebumps, making him feel like he missed more than a breath.

But when Chanyeol thought he was getting used to Baekhyun’s gentle touches on his back and shoulders, Baekhyun’s fingers moved further down, exploring his ass and his entrance, tentatively, gingerly, almost like they weren’t there.

“You know…” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol had to focus on his words, even if all his body and senses were focused on how Baekhyun was softly massaging his right buttock.

“The kind shop assistant told me something I didn’t know” Baekhyun continued, squeezing gently but a bit harder it in his hand and Chanyeol let out a soft moan, arching his back and feeling his own erection leaking precum on the mattress beneath him.

He couldn’t see it, but he felt it and how much sticky he was becoming in his groin area.

Chanyeol pulled shortly to the tying that Baekhyun put on his hands, still not properly knowing _what_ it actually was, but the restraint was well tied, enough to press even harder on his wrists.

“Contrary to expectations, this oil can be used also for an _internal use_ , making it perfect to your prepping too” Baekhyun added, fingers finally brushing over his entrance but without pushing in.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, arch his back against the touch, behavior clearly pleading even if he wasn’t _vocally_ asking for it.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol groaned lowly and Baekhyun hummed in reply, even if it was clear that Chanyeol was just trying to force a faster pace to the whole thing.

“Let’s try how much it can be good” Baekhyun whispered, pouring some more directly on Chanyeol’s entrance and gently massaging it on the zone with his fingers, without inserting any finger, though.

Chanyeol moaned, now louder than before, pressing his ass toward Baekhyun’s digits, but Baekhyun gripped harder on his hip, making him still.

“Don’t rush or I won’t give it to you” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol knew it, but he was tired to wait.

“But bunny, please…” he moaned, rubbing himself against Baekhyun’s fingers, feeling him hesitate, before he could pour more oil and finally pressing in the first finger.

Chanyeol moaned loud and deep, arching his back, feeling Baekhyun’s finger slide in without any resistance, perfectly stretching him open.

It was so warm and wet that Chanyeol could feel precum sliding down his own tip, erection so hard it hurt.

Everything was too much and the sensations piling up, already making him ready to explode.

“It slides in so pleasantly” Baekhyun whispered toward him, thrusting awfully slowly his finger in and out, making Chanyeol groan lowly.

“Baek, I won’t take much more, you know?” Chanyeol whispered softly making Baekhyun chuckle, finger pressing softly deeper him.

“Want more? Want to come only on my fingers, puppy?” Baekhyun asked him back, pouring even more oil that glided down his entrance, Baekhyun’s finger inside him, Chanyeol’s balls and then down his own erection mixing with his already copious precum.

“ _Please_ ” was Chanyeol’s honest reply, throwing again his head back, asking for more, wanting more, wanting Baekhyun to wreck him open even only with his fingers.

And this time Baekhyun complied to Chanyeol’s request, pressing in another finger, making him moan lowly, pressing his eyes shut, biting his lips.

Everything was too much.

He liked the wet insertion, even getting used to the fact that he couldn’t see anything, but now he wanted more and more and more.

His head was filled only by Baekhyun and his fingers, gently pressing inside him.

And to the second even a third followed, with more oil poured, this time gliding down also his inner thighs, making him feel even more aroused.

Baekhyun’s fingers was stretching him open so pleasantly that apart of moans and sighs, nothing coherent managed to leave Chanyeol’s lips.

He was too focused on the pleasure, head clearly swimming, squishy sounds filling the air, arousal and heat raising exponentially, more and more as Baekhyun continuously fingered him open, earning even more moans and groans.

When Chanyeol thought that he couldn’t take it anymore, Baekhyun gently slapped his buttock.

“Turn around, puppy, so that I can touch you” he breathed and Chanyeol didn’t make him repeat himself, struggling shortly to turn around, laying on his back, hands raised over his head, moaning lowly.

“ _Please_ ” he breathed and Baekhyun started fingering him harder, deeper, fingers already covered in oil grabbing his erection and starting to stroke it at the same tempo of his insertion inside him.

Chanyeol cried in pleasure, thrusting in Baekhyun’s hand, even though he didn’t know if he wanted more his hand on his erection or Baekhyun’s fingers inside himself.

“You look perfect, puppy. So wiped and aroused only for me… I can’t wait to be inside you” Baekhyun breathed, leaning down and nibbling at his ear, placing several wet kisses on it and below it.

Chanyeol moaned again, this time feeling his erection getting even thicker before exploding in his own orgasm, painting white his torso and Baekhyun’s hand on it.

It was a literal explosion even in his mind, opalescent lights fluttering behind his eyes, pleasure washing over him with a tsunami strength and leaving him…

Still wanting.

Wanting because Baekhyun’s fingers were so pleasant inside him, but he wanted Baekhyun.

Not his fingers.

“I want you” Chanyeol breathed, moving his hands on the tie that still blinded him, but Baekhyun’s hand stopped him, preventing to remove it.

“Keep it. I’ll give you everything you want” Baekhyun breathed, gently moving his fingers inside Chanyeol and earning himself a low grunt, a mix of pleasure and over stimulation pinging inside him.

“You were so good for me up until now, puppy” Baekhyun started saying, leaning in, kissing Chanyeol’s neck, pressing his hands again further from his face and starting fingering him again, leisurely, tentatively, trying to understand where Chanyeol’s discomfort finished and when pleasure started.

And in no more than few minutes, Chanyeol was again moaning underneath him, whining about Baekhyun finally fuck him, instead of continuing with his fingers.

“You want me so bad?” Baekhyun asked, biting his collarbones, making him yip after a more powerful thrust against his prostate and Chanyeol nodded frantically.

“This scent mixing with yours is making me crazy, Baek. And you treat me this good, I want to make you feel good too” Chanyeol moaned in reply and Baekhyun groaned lowly before biting him again.

“Can I come inside you?” Baekhyun whispered in his ear, making Chanyeol arch his back, pressing against Baekhyun’s fingers.

His tone was so low and the request so clear and inviting that Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but nod shortly, earning a small slap on his thigh.

“With words, puppy” Baekhyun reminded him and Chanyeol moaned even louder.

“Please do. I want to feel you coming inside me, fill me with your…” he started saying but Baekhyun pressed his lips on Chanyeol’s, cutting him off.

“Let me” he breathed between their lips before starting to kiss him again, sloppily.

And Baekhyun fingered Chanyeol leisurely for few thrusts more before finally substituting his fingers with his own erection, a fast, swift thrust that made Chanyeol cry again, arching his back, taking him as deep as he could.

“Full” he breathed, voice trembling in pleasure, between their wet lips and Baekhyun bit him softly before starting to thrust inside him, hands gripping hard on his hips, easing his own movement inside Chanyeol.

“You are so fucking tight and wet, I’d like to fuck you all day long, puppy” Baekhyun whispered, moving his lips on Chanyeol’s ears, biting him, pulling it between his teeth and licking it.

Chanyeol groaned loudly offering him better his ear and his neck, thing that pleased Baekhyun who immediately went for it, biting and sucking a hickey there, making Chanyeol moan and pant.

“I’d like it too, feeling you growing thicker inside me, stretching me impossibly and then filling me up until I can’t take it anymore” Chanyeol breathed, arching his back and allowing Baekhyun to thrust deeper, finally hitting again his prostate, making Chanyeol swear.

“Let me feel you more” Baekhyun muttered, thrusting deeper, picking up a faster tempo, getting even harder inside Chanyeol and clearly looking for his own release.

And Chanyeol wanted to make him feel good too, arching his back and moving his hands around his neck, pulling him down, hands scratching Baekhyun’s shoulders and back, pulling him even nearer.

Chanyeol knew he was almost there, feeling his own erection getting thicker and again ready to release, but after an harder bite on his neck, Baekhyun was the first one coming, filling Chanyeol’s up, panting on his neck, gripping harder on his hips, as hard that maybe he left some bruises.

Chanyeol yipped feeling Baekhyun filling him up, sensation finally pushing him again overt the edge, and coming copiously between them, Baekhyun’s name pleasantly escaping his lips.

It was more than Chanyeol _ever_ felt.

The pleasure waves were still washing over him even when Baekhyun gently pulled out, pressing soft kisses on his temples before slowly untying his hands and removing his blindfold.

Lights were flashing behind his eyes even after he could see again, the world too bright and a bit blurry, his only focus on Baekhyun.

“You okay?” Baekhyun whispered sweetly at him, fingers caressing his hair that was sticking to his forehead and Chanyeol nodded softly, tongue going to wet his lips before replying.

His voice was raspy and a bit throaty, but it was there.

“It was… the best present ever” Chanyeol muttered, making Baekhyun smile at him again briefly.

“Now I think you need a shower, though?” Baekhyun asked him shortly, stare inquiring Chanyeol’s state and when Chanyeol grunted in reply, Baekhyun shook his head.

“And it’s not skippable” he added immediately, and his tone was… definitive and not accepting retorts of any sort.

Chanyeol let Baekhyun accompany him in the bathroom and aid him with the shower.

It was rare that they took shower together but Chanyeol felt like jelly and without Baekhyun would probably fall asleep in the shower.

And when outside, after laying down in the bed, under Baekhyun’s new and soap-scented blankets, Chanyeol snuggled in near Baekhyun, inhaling his scent and the strawberry shampoo, he realized that, maybe, that was the scent of happiness.

Because nowhere else he felt as happy as in Baekhyun’s embrace, sniffing his scent.

However, he didn’t realize how dangerous was that thought.

At least not until a week later.

He couldn’t imagine that things could end as fast as they started.

Or maybe even faster.

Chanyeol was sitting on Jondae’s couch with Jondae, waiting for Baekhyun and Sehun to reach them.

It was a pleasant evening, not too cold for being the first days of December.

“Say, Yeol…” Jondae started, attracting his attention and Chanyeol hummed in reply, scrolling down between the feeds and his SNS news.

“Are you fucking with Baek?” he asked him, without giving too much weight on his sentence but Chanyeol almost chocked on his own spit, stare moving immediately on his face.

“What the fuck, Dae!” he retorted immediately, but Jondae’s fingers went to Chanyeol’s neck, pressing hard on the hickey he tried his best to hide all day, gentle courtesy of Baekhyun’s passion the night before.

Chanyeol slapped his hand away, covering the sign with his own hand.

“I could have something, yeah, but what Baekhyun matters in all of this?” Chanyeol frowned shortly, shifting his stare away, cheeks getting slightly warmer.

He knew that he couldn’t tell anything to Jondae.

It would be the end of whatever he was having with Baekhyun.

“You call him with his full name only when you are hiding something” Jondae continued and Chanyeol shook his head, more convinced than before.

“Stop it, okay. I’m not fucking with Baek. We are… friends, nothing more” Chanyeol stated again and Jondae hummed unconvinced near him, stare not leaving his face.

And Chanyeol was about to retort something again when Jondae inhaled deeply.

“I… seriously hope is not the case, Yeol. Really. Because Baek is a nice friend, the best I would say if I wouldn’t have you, but he’s not the right _relationship_ for you” Jondae whispered, frowning deeply and Chanyeol hummed near him, perplexed.

“What do you even mean with this?” he asked shortly, trying to remain on the vague side of the subject.

“Because he’s… not willing to fall in love with someone, nor now nor any soon. He just like to play around. And that would end up only hurting you, since you are already so attached to him. So never mix sex with this _friendship_ you are having with Baek. It will kill you if you ever realize that you _love_ him and he doesn’t want you back” Jondae explained and even if Chanyeol only nodded shortly, it felt like a slap on his cheeks or a punch in his guts.

Wasn’t he already _too much_ into it?

That happiness feeling he continuously had when he was with Baekhyun, when they shared shower or bed after sex, that bubbly feeling that spread in his chest those morning when he prepared breakfast for Baekhyun, seeing him sleepily walk in the kitchen, hair sticking to every direction and wearing just Chanyeol’s too large shirt.

He was already that fucked about Baekhyun without even realizing it?

Was he already… _in love_?

And he was pondering about the difference between affection and love, when Baekhyun’s entered the apartment, followed by Sehun but for Chanyeol there was only Baekhyun, always so stunning, that night with his hair down for some weird reasons, tucked behind his ear on one side and on the other bangs getting longer enough to cover his eye when he leant down to pet Jondae’s cat.

In that precise instant, Chanyeol knew that Jondae was right and he was already too much into that and into Baekhyun and what was supposedly be only sex, became something more, involving even feelings, fourth rule broken forever.

He could still pretend though.

Feigning that he didn’t love him at all and that things were always the same as per before.

Nobody knew it after all, apart from him.

The only thing he didn’t consider was, once again, Jondae.

Because after that their favorite place for fried chicken didn’t reply at the phone thrice, Chanyeol and Sehun decided to go and fetch it directly in the shop without waiting any more.

And that wasn’t a problem per se.

The problem was them walking back at home while Baekhyun and Jondae were arguing in the kitchen, not immediately realizing that they were back.

“What the fuck, Dae. How can you even think about it?” Baekhyun was asking him and Jondae sighed audibly.

“What difference does it make? You fucking with Yeol is no good and you know it as much as I do” Jondae continued and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

Did Baekhyun tell Jondae about them?

It didn’t make any sense.

“Listen, I don’t know who you heard this from or if Yeol told you something about this, but we are not…” Baekhyun started saying, but Jondae stopped him immediately.

“I repeat you, it doesn’t make any difference if Yeol told me or not, I’m not blind. And it’s clear that you two fucking is not good for neither of you” Jondae continued, making Baekhyun groan lowly in reply.

So Baekhyun didn’t tell him anything about it…

“And I tell you once more. I don’t know what you think or what Yeol told you, but he needs this whatever it may be. There’s something different in him recently and I’m nearer to understand _what_ exactly made him uncomfortable with that asshole whatever he had before” Baekhyun spat out, making Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider in perplexity.

What?

Baekhyun was still at it?

He didn’t accept Chanyeol’s version all along?

The only reason why they were still going on with that was because Baekhyun needed to know about whatever there was in Chanyeol’s past?

“Still, Baek, it’s not good. What if he falls in love with you?” Jondae asked him and Baekhyun clicked his tongue annoyed.

“He won’t. I put some rules before everything even if last thing I wanted was you knowing about it because I knew you would have worried about it” he replied briefly, not exactly replying to Jondae’s question, and Jondae inhaled deeply, probably shaking his head too.

“What if he already has? And you know why you don’t want me to know? It’s because you know that you are doing something you shouldn’t. You are playing with him, Baek” Jondae stated, voice ice cold and nothing like Jondae’s usual mocking tone or serious tone.

It was the first time Chanyeol heard him that harsh.

It seemed like that whole discourse worried him way more than Chanyeol thought before.

“He’s not, because he knows that it would be the end. And it’s only sex, Dae. With me, with whoever else, would be the same, no? He needs this now and I’m giving it to him. When he will be ready for another relationship, he will look for someone to fall in love with and…” Baekhyun started saying but Jondae stopped immediately.

“No, no, no… this is where you are mistaking” he stated, shutting Baekhyun off.

There was a small pregnant silence and then Jondae spoke up again.

“He looks for you and not for anybody else, Baek. He loves what there’s between the two of you. And I’m… pretty sure he loves you too” Jondae whispered softly, trying to explain himself and when Chanyeol thought that it was the right moment to make their presence notable and explain again that he wasn’t in love with Baekhyun, but Baekhyun refused his idea again.

“He doesn’t. I gave him nothing to love, Dae. A cute nickname and never possibility to look in each other’s eyes. I told you, me or whoever else, it would be the same” Baekhyun replied and for a moment he felt dejected, refused somehow.

And even before Chanyeol could process all that information, wanting that it wasn’t like that and that Baekhyun was special to him and not _whoever,_ Baekhyun spoke up again.

“I shouldn’t be here, if you think I will hurt Yeol that bad. Make up some stories with Yeol and _Sehunnie_ , tell them I had a sudden appointment” he concluded and Chanyeol could hear the footsteps before seeing Baekhyun appearing on the corridor leading to the door.

“Baek, wait…” Jondae called him from behind, but Baekhyun stopped on his track, stare meeting with Chanyeol’s.

They looked at each other in silence before Baekhyun forced a short smile.

“It seems it won’t be necessary” he whispered shortly, fingers going to tuck his hair behind his ear.

“I think you have something to tell to Yeol?” Sehun asked awkwardly toward Baekhyun who shook his head.

“There’s nothing to say, I’m sure you both overheard sufficiently” Baekhyun added, voice stable and cold, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s face for even a second.

“Baek…” Jondae breathed and Chanyeol nodded shortly, giving the small plastic bag with the fried chicken to Sehun.

“Go… go prepare the table with Dae, will ya?” he asked him briefly and Sehun nodded briefly, reaching Jondae and forcing him back to the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun stared at each other in silence for at least two minutes.

“Which is the real reason why you proposed me something physical?” Chanyeol asked him out of the blue and Baekhyun didn’t even flinch while replying.

“Overcoming whatever there was with your asshole former _boyfriend_ ” he stated like it was the most obvious thing ever, once again pronouncing that last word like it was an insult.

“Why do you care that much about him or whatever there was between us?” Chanyeol asked him again, feeling again the irritation raising up as every time they spoke about Bum-soo.

“Because there is _something_ blocking you still at that moment and you won’t ever get over it if you…” Baekhyun started saying, but Chanyeol stopped him immediately, extending his hand in front of him.

He didn’t want to hear that.

He already listened way too much from the conversation between Jondae and Baekhyun.

“So, you thought that the best way was having sex with me?” he continued inquiring and Baekhyun sighed deeply before nodding.

“Yeah, our physical compatibility is indeed good and I knew I could understand you better like that. You let me in easily, way easier than in other ways. And if it would be me or whoever else, it would be the same. I just had the chance” he whispered in reply and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could shift his stare away, shaking his head.

“It wouldn’t be the same” Chanyeol breathed sadly but Baekhyun shook his head.

“You don’t have to worry about it anymore. You already broke at least one of those rules and Dae is right, I’m just playing with you. I won’t meddle with your life anymore, as I told since the very start” he stated, swiftly crossing the corridor, closing the distance that there still was between them.

“I’m just sorry I didn’t manage to lift you of this… weight. After all, I should have convinced you while you were drunk. It would have worked” Baekhyun whispered near him, gently touching his forearm where Chanyeol still had that stupid tattoo.

And they both knew that Baekhyun wasn’t simply referring to the tattoo per se, but the whole thing that it meant for Chanyeol and how the things he did with Bum-soo still weighted on his heart and on his behavior even after those years.

How Chanyeol never fully found the courage to talk about those with Baekhyun.

And how Baekhyun never meant what he first said about letting Chanyeol knew him deeper, not revealing anything more than banal, silly things.

Baekhyun was almost on the door when Chanyeol took his hand, stopping him.

“Baekhyun…” he called him but Baekhyun shook his head, smiling shortly toward him.

“Dae is right. You don’t lose anything from this friendship… You can still visit the same places we went together and maybe you will have a bit more strength for your next relationship and this is the right way to end things. Because you don’t need me to be happy and I can’t give you want you need” Baekhyun whispered, thumb gently caressing the back of Chanyeol’s hand.

“I…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun pressed his finger on Chanyeol’s lips.

“You don’t. Take care, Chanyeol. It was a pleasure meeting you” Baekhyun concluded before tiptoeing, placing a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek, disappearing out of Jondae’s house and of Chanyeol’s life.

Baekhyun’s scent was still there, lingering, so enthralling to Chanyeol like that very first night.

So sweet and so tempting.

Chanyeol felt emptied, voided of everything up to that moment.

He already missed Baekhyun, wanted to see him, to hug him, to spend time with him.

Because, how could he visit those places without Baekhyun?

How could he start living again a life without him around?

When his heart felt so empty and his existence voided of the only light he had in those months?

Baekhyun didn’t want or need him as Chanyeol needed him in his life.

It was… unwanted.

Unnecessary.

Just a, hopefully, pleasant moment during the time Baekhyun appeared and disappeared from his life.

And Baekhyun told him too.

It was just playing all along.

No feelings, no nothing.

Even when Chanyeol had a lot of those, enough to feel like he was drowning, suddenly deprived of something that become essential, like air.

Or better, seeing how much it was hurting in that moment, as drug.

Chanyeol would suffer the worst abstinence of his life.

From Baekhyun’s scent.

His smile.

His everything that sparkled so bright in those previous months.

Chanyeol simply kneeled down on the floor, staring at the door, hoping that Baekhyun would come back, telling him that they could ignore everything once again, simply living in that ethereal limbo in which they lived in the past months.

And Chanyeol would have been fine with whatever if it would mean having Baekhyun for himself a bit more.

However, nothing happened.

The only door opening was the kitchen one and the only hands caressing his back were Jondae’s.

He wanted to cry, but he was so empty and sad that he couldn’t even do that.

Chanyeol always thought that his life would never be bright again after things started to go wrong with Bum-soo, but in that moment, he hurt even more than before.

Why life made him find light once again, just to take it away so suddenly?

Why he and Baekhyun couldn’t simply be together?

Why things started to go better just to go even worse than before?

Chanyeol didn’t know but he wanted to go back in time and not met Baekhyun, nor the first time nor all the others that followed.

He prayed to forget about him and about everything concerning him, because it hurt so bad that he couldn’t do anything but hope that nothing more would be left of those beautiful, sparkling, warm memories he had with Baekhyun.

Few months passed since that night and Spring was again blooming nicely on the trees.

Not that Chanyeol could actually care less, sitting on the bench of the park near his workplace, eating a sandwich as per lunch break, making a bite him and few crumbs for the seagulls.

The day was nice, sunny weather and nice breeze even if still colder.

Chanyeol never forgot Baekhyun.

Looked for him in every reflection while walking home and passing by the shops, in every person he took the metro with.

He didn’t take any other one-night stands, simply keeping an unwashed t-shirt Baekhyun forgot at Chanyeol’s home once and that Chanyeol always promised himself to throw away, without never actually doing it.

Jondae was worried more by Chanyeol’s silences than by his words, worried about the fact that Chanyeol always said that _everything was fine_ , completely differently from before he knew Baekhyun and when at least he vocalized his discomforts.

And Chanyeol still felt like he was missing something, _someone_.

He felt like after a blissful overdose of Baekhyun, now he still was too slowly recovering from a total abstinence.

An abstinence that weighted weirdly on his own being, making him silent, passively accepting things happening in his life, holding inside all his thoughts and feelings, especially the unwanted ones.

He barely noted that someone sat near him, mainly doing it when the person started to speak.

“Your colleagues told me I could find you here” the man stated and Chanyeol moved his stare toward him, meeting the worried stare of Yixing.

The Chinese man forced a smile toward him and Chanyeol hinted a short bow.

“May I help you in something?” Chanyeol asked him, stare moving again toward the Han river and to the seagulls that were squawking in front of them.

When Yixing didn’t speak up immediately, Chanyeol forced a short smile, quickly glancing toward him.

“I’m not seeing Baekhyun, if you are here for this. We never were anything, if you want to ask me this. And no, I won’t see him again any soon, if that was another question” Chanyeol breathed, stare moving on his sandwich, realizing he wasn’t hungry anymore.

Last thing he wanted was speaking of Baekhyun.

Yixing near him instead chuckled shortly shaking his head.

“You are incredible really…” he stated, making Chanyeol frown shortly, not understanding what he meant.

“You had Baekhyun for yourself for months, right?” Yixing asked him and Chanyeol cringed at the mention.

“Why you don’t ask this to Baekhyun? And what do you want me to say?” Chanyeol retorted, shaking his head, trying to push away all the memories that were coming back and that he kept at bay for all those months.

“I… didn’t want to come, actually. Because without you around I thought I had more chances with Baekhyun” Yixing started saying and Chanyeol wanted to chuckle because… what the hell?

Why was he even there, then?

And was Chanyeol supposed to react at that sentence?

“However, after you, he’s… different. Distant, almost not himself anymore. I think he has some… unsolved matters with you and this is weighting him down” Yixing continued saying, voice losing in the wind that was getting stronger.

“And you are here for…?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, trying to understand the reason behind the Chinese man’s visit.

“Because I hope you would agree in seeing him and settle down whatever unsolved remained. I need back the Baekhyun I knew” Yixing replied like it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Why would I meet Baekhyun? After these months and when he was adamant in not wanting to see me again?” Chanyeol inquired again and Yixing inhaled deeply before patting his shoulder.

“Because it was ages since last time I saw Baekhyun that involved in someone and I don’t know what you made to make him leave you, but he was really in love with you and maybe he’s also now” he stated honesty sipping through his words and Chanyeol frowned deeply, shaking his head.

“You are lying. Baekhyun is not and never was in love with me” he commented briefly, totally refusing Yixing’s words.

Yixing instead exploded in a brilliant and loud laugh.

“Are you fucking blind? He was since the first time he introduced you to us, even if I think he realized it only later. Around Fall last year?” Yixing stated, like Chanyeol just told an awful joke.

“I…” Chanyeol started saying but Yixing shook his head, looking at his wristwatch.

“My lunch break is almost finished and if Baekhyun ever suspects I came here to meet you, he will fire me, so I better go. But think about what I told you. I repeat, I don’t know what you did to make him leave you because Baekhyun doesn’t speak about you at all, but you need both a proper closure” Yixing concluded, sitting up, giving him his own business card before hinting a short bow and going away, leaving Chanyeol again alone with the seagulls.

However, in that moment another thought plagued him.

Was Baekhyun in love with him?

And he was only in the past or he was also in that moment?

Yixing mentioned to a proper closure and maybe he wasn’t that wrong, despite Chanyeol hated to admit it.

It was the right moment to face _things_ once and forever.

A week later, after contacting Yixing just to make sure that Baekhyun would have spent the last hour before closing time in the shop alone, Chanyeol drove until Baekhyun’s shop.

Inside there was just him and a customer, so Chanyeol waited in the car.

Baekhyun was slightly different from few months before.

Definitely thinner, his hair was deep black instead of that nice shade of purple he had before, and on his bottom lip, another small ring appeared near the one that always enthralled Chanyeol that much.

Baekhyun’s hair was longer than before too, bun becoming more consistent than before.

Chanyeol waited until the customer went away, greeting Baekhyun on the door, before he could exit the car and entering the shop too.

Baekhyun was putting tools away, shoulders to the door, so when Chanyeol opened the door making the bell on the it tingling, he simply hollered a short: “we are closed for tonight”, without turning around.

“Even for me?” Chanyeol asked him, making him flinch, turning around immediately, wondering if he was imagining voices or if Chanyeol was really there.

“Especially for you” he replied, shifting his stare away, hands moving again on the tools on the small table.

“I hoped I could get rid of something and you told me I could visit you even late at night” Chanyeol tried again, making Baekhyun’s eyebrow perch up in surprise.

“If you are willing to redo it, I’m here, yes” he finally conceded and Chanyeol nodded, taking off his jacket before rolling up his hoodie sleeve, revealing the tattoo on his forearm.

Baekhyun made him gesture to sit on one of the three seats that there were in the studio before walking toward the door, flipping the sign on the door to _closed_ and locking it.

“So, what did you decide?” Baekhyun asked him, starting the coil machine and putting on a pair of gloves, pulling the small wheel chair near the seat where Chanyeol was, and sitting down too.

Baekhyun had the same scent from before, even though there wasn’t anymore that strawberry-scented note due to the shampoo.

Maybe he changed his shampoo too?

“A camellia. Affection and the base ingredient of my first never approved fragrance” Chanyeol replied and for a second he saw Baekhyun flinch at the mention, but maybe it was only his impression.

“Sure. Black or colors?” Baekhyun asked him again, stretching to take a thick album from the table not distant from them and browsing its pages, looking for something.

“Black. Colors usually fade, no?” Chanyeol retorted immediately and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m the king of watercolor tattoos, you shouldn’t be telling me this. But I prefer black tattoos too, so I’m fine with whatever” he replied, before turning the album toward Chanyeol showing him some examples of flowers tattoo he did.

And even before Chanyeol could comment, Baekhyun gestured toward a simple one.

“Simply camellia? Or with a geometrical symbol?” he asked him, fingers moving to another tattoo and Chanyeol hummed shortly, not prepared for that question, but liking better the one with a circle outside the flower.

“Better this one” he stated gesturing toward the second one and Baekhyun hummed shortly closing the album.

“I wouldn’t do a circle, though, since the camellia is already a rounded flower. Maybe a square would be better?” Baekhyun propose him, picking up a paper sheet and starting to draw a sketch of it with a pencil produced out of nothing.

Chanyeol observed him interested, focused on Baekhyun’s fingers on the sheet and how talented he was in drawing out of the blue a tattoo for Chanyeol.

“Sorry if I came without appointment” Chanyeol whispered softly but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“I told you to come at your convenience and you did. That’s what matters the most” he retorted, stare not leaving the paper sheet, and even before Chanyeol could thanking him, Baekhyun inhaled deeply.

“And if you would have taken an appointment, I would have made sure that Seok would ink it instead of me” he added immediately, like it was the most obvious thing.

It kind of hurt Chanyeol, though.

“If it annoys you this much that I’m here right now, I can come back tomorrow” Chanyeol stated, feeling a grip in his stomach.

Definitely not the best way to start.

“Can’t risk that you change your idea overnight” Baekhyun breathed shaking his head before showing him the outline of the tattoo and Chanyeol had to admit it: it was beautiful.

“Do you like it or want me to redraw it?” Baekhyun asked him, for the first time looking at him in the eyes prolongedly since when Chanyeol entered his shop that night.

“I like it this way” Chanyeol nodded, forcing a small smile but Baekhyun frowned shortly, pressing his lips in a thin line, clearly not fine with the reply.

“You don’t have to say it just to…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“I really like it, Baekhyun” he reassured him and Baekhyun nodded briefly before look at it again, trying to imagine it on Chanyeol’s forearm.

“Also the size is fine?” he asked toward Chanyeol, gently putting the sheet on Chanyeol’s arm to show him how big the whole thing would come out.

Chanyeol nodded briefly, glad it wouldn’t be too big.

“Because I could do it even smaller but I’m not so sure that I would manage to cover both letters, here and here” Baekhyun explained pressing his fingers on Chanyeol’s forearm where the letters were.

Chanyeol shook his head shortly, gesturing again the paper sheet.

“I think that this size is fine” he concluded and Baekhyun nodded briefly, convinced too.

“Okay, I’ll draw the outlines on your skin before and then ink them. Is that fine?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, shrugging his shoulders.

“You are the tattooist, I’m just a mere customer” Chanyeol observed making Baekhyun frown shortly, shaking his head.

“Still… And do you need the anesthetic cream or…?” Baekhyun asked him, making Chanyeol look back at him perplexed.

“Cream?” Chanyeol echoed and Baekhyun sighed deeply.

“How high is your pain limit? Will you freak out when I start inking it or…?” Baekhyun tried to ask him again but Chanyeol shook his head.

“I think I will manage, I mean… I did the first time, no?” Chanyeol commented and Baekhyun inhaled deeply before sitting up and going behind the counter to retrieve something.

He came back with a soju bottle and a glass.

“This will help, in the eventuality” he concluded, sitting down again and, even before Chanyeol could ask him something more, he started to draw the tattoo on his forearm.

It was pleasant feeling Baekhyun’s fingers touching his arm.

And there was silence, the most deafening and heavy silence Chanyeol ever witnessed in his own life.

When Baekhyun started inking the tattoo, the soju revealed itself more useful than expected.

Without even realizing, Chanyeol started drinking it, glass by glass, almost finishing it all alone.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asked worried, shortly glancing toward him and Chanyeol nodded, humming in thought.

“I’m… sorry for everything, Baek” Chanyeol whispered softly and Baekhyun sighed deeply near him.

“You don’t have to. There’s nothing to be sorry about” he breathed in reply, hands still moving on Chanyeol’s arm, non-stopping his work.

But Chanyeol knew that it wasn’t like this and that would probably be the last chance he had to see Baekhyun and to tell him what he really thought about whatever happened between them and the feelings he still painfully had for him.

“Something there’s for sure…” Chanyeol continued and Baekhyun pressed his lips in a thin line.

He didn’t ask him _what_ but he neither stopped him from speaking any further.

“I never told you that I’m in love with you” Chanyeol whispered softly, voice barely hearable, and when Baekhyun still didn’t add anything else, Chanyeol started talking about everything else, sure that that was the only moment he had to come clean with _everything_ concerning Baekhyun.

“At the start I thought I could do it. Simply enjoying your presence and the perfect physical synchro that we had? Easy as drinking a glass of water” he started saying, emptying a glass of soju instead.

Baekhyun’s work on his arm was… still there, stinging vaguely but mainly numbed by alcohol.

“However, you were so perfect in everything. So beautiful and sparkling that I couldn’t get enough of you, wanting more and more. I think I developed a dependence from Baekhyun, if it’s possible?” Chanyeol let out, bitterly chucking, just to release some of his nervous anxiety, that was getting worse climbing from his lungs and up to his throat, menacing to make his voice break.

Baekhyun still listened without commenting anything.

“And when I thought that maybe even if it was a one-sided thing I could do it, I overheard you talking with Dae. You did it out of pity… I’m sorry I was so taken into you. Did I… gross you out?” Chanyeol whispered, closing his eyes, leaning his head on the headrest of the chair, feeling the same mixed and conflicted feelings he had _that day_ when everything ended.

“I’ve never said I did it because I pitied you, Chanyeol” Baekhyun countered for the first time since Chanyeol started speaking, making him let out a bitter chuckle.

“Does it change something you never said it? That was the reason behind your actions, and this is more than sufficient to me” he breathed not even sparing Baekhyun of a glance.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun inhaled deeply near him.

“I’ve never even thought of doing it out of pity. I… liked what there was between us and did it because I wanted to, because our synchronicity was good” he whispered softly, keeping up with his work on Chanyeol’s forearm.

“Basically because the sex was pleasant” Chanyeol stated like it was the most obvious conclusion one could get from all that discourse.

For how much it could hurt.

“I’ve already told you that I would feel offended if someone defined sex with me pleasant” Baekhyun observed, shrugging his shoulders, and Chanyeol cringed at the mention, discourse feeling like years ago.

“Still, sex was once again the only reason” Chanyeol breathed, looking out the store how the night became deeper and deeper, lights starting to light up the streets and stores, looking like stars.

“What did you expect when I first state it would be only for sex?” Baekhyun retort immediately, almost pissed off by Chanyeol’s comment, and Chanyeol bit his lips shortly, nodding.

“Sorry for falling in love with you, Baekhyun” he concluded, feeling tears coming to his eyes but trying his best to push them back.

He didn’t want to cry in front of Baekhyun.

Not because he didn’t do it before, but because whatever there was before, there wasn’t anymore.

He and Baekhyun would be like strangers.

Once the tattoo would be finished and they would have a proper closure, like Yixing said, it would have been like they never met before.

Only painful memories would weight a bit more on Chanyeol’s soul, but sooner or later they would fade too in the crease of memory.

“Up to a story too before I finish your tattoo?” Baekhyun whispered near him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, because he didn’t have any reason to refuse Baekhyun, neither in that moment.

Baekhyun stopped the small coil, removing his hands from Chanyeol’s forearm, inhaling deeply before starting speaking.

“I had a strange life up to now and I was so damn sure I would never fall in love again after the only important story I had in my life. It hurt so bad I didn’t want to fall that deeply for anybody else because I knew I wouldn’t manage another painful breakup. However, if I didn’t give the others chance to hurt me, seeing them again or having more than a one-night stand, everything would be fine, no?” Baekhyun started saying shortly, fingers playing with the wrinkles on his rubber gloves.

“Master Wonzi was the only one that pushed me so damn hard in letting people in my life again, like Dae and Seok, mainly, but he did it also with you. I… went to see him sometimes without you after we went there together, and he said that you were a _sign sent from above_ to remind me that love existed and walked this Earth exactly at my side” he continued, stare not raising from his own hands, fingers smoothing all the small wrinkles on the gloves.

Chanyeol could feel a bit of warmth creeping up to his cheeks but he knew that it wasn’t like that and that Baekhyun didn’t consider him that way.

“I always knew that Bum-soo forced you to do things you didn’t want to. Sexual things, I mean, and when I got the chance, I tried to erase them with something more pleasant, funnier and at the meantime distant. I know that you noticed it along the way, but my not wanting us to look at each other while having sex, and calling you with cute nicknames was to make everything less personal, less Baekhyun possible. Because it wasn’t supposed to be my place near you. I just wanted you to feel better about your own sexuality and about you not being plain at all” Baekhyun explained softly, stare not meeting Chanyeol’s in the slightest, voice slightly wavering at the end of the sentence.

Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity, finally realizing what there was behind all those gestures and the fact that it was rare that Baekhyun called his name while they were in their intimacy.

And he was about to speak up, when Baekhyun sighed deeply, restarting his discourse.

“But something happened along the way and… You became dear to me. So much that I wanted you to look at me and tell me what was wrong and how I could erase it, so that you could have loved me as I was, near you for what I was and not because I was trying to make you forget that asshole completely once for all” Baekhyun whispered, voice becoming barely hearable even for Chanyeol that was near him.

“But it was impossible, because I couldn’t be in love with you and you with me. We were only keeping company? Enjoying ourselves and… how could love fit the whole picture? And that day at Dae’s I… ran away. Because I didn’t know how to face it, to face _you_. Especially when I wasn’t sure about your feelings toward me” Baekhyun breathed, biting his lips, shaking his head making tingling the earrings between them.

Chanyeol couldn’t quite process any of the previous sentences.

Did that mean that Baekhyun was in love with him too?

But that being afraid of his own feelings and not knowing Chanyeol’s, he preferred to flee the scene instead of facing them?

“D-Do you still… have some feelings for me?” Chanyeol asked him, voice trembling, incredulous but in the meantime cautious about words and not wanting to make Baekhyun run away again, and Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

“That should be my question, Chanyeol. Do you still love me despite everything?” Baekhyun retorted, stare finally raising from his hand and meeting with Chanyeol’s that was already on him.

It was so hopeful, so deep and… to Chanyeol it almost felt like it was the first time they looked at each other for so long, studying each other that deeply.

“I do” Chanyeol managed to reply softly, before leaning and placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s cheeks making them take a deep shade of rose.

“I do too, Chanyeol. Like I never loved anybody but you” he breathed softly and Chanyeol beamed at him, still unable to realize what was happening.

Was it really happening?

Baekhyun being in love with him as much as he was?

And what _that_ would mean to them?

“L-Let me finish this before we can properly… talk about it” Baekhyun stuttered, cheeks still rose, focusing again on Chanyeol’s arm and in no more than twenty minutes he was done with it.

“Look… how’s it?” Baekhyun asked him, cleaning it the last time, leaving only the clear black lines and reddened skin, and Chanyeol smiled at the sight, nodding, pleased.

It vaguely hurt and it was reddened due to the obvious skin abuse, but the outline and the design was beautiful.

“I like it” Chanyeol stated pleased, fingers moving to brush on it, but Baekhyun gently slapped his hand.

“Don’t touch it, you can get infected. Protective gloves are not only because I don’t want my pretty hands to be permanently stained with ink” Baekhyun warned him and Chanyeol nodded shortly before Baekhyun could sit up and come back with plastic wrap, covering Chanyeol’s tattoo after disinfecting it.

“Done” Baekhyun stated shortly, gently patting on his forearm before removing his gloves and throwing them away in the waste bin.

“How much do I…?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head briefly.

“Don’t even think about it. I… insisted so much for you to get it redone, the very least thing I can do is offering it to you” he whispered, explaining his gesture but Chanyeol shook his head too, sitting up from the chair, nearing him.

“It’s not fair, this is your work and I took your time. And I’m sure that today wasn’t an easy day” Chanyeol observed, stare inquiring Baekhyun’s and when he shifted his away, Chanyeol knew he was right.

“It’s no use hiding it, Baekhyun. I saw it from your gestures” Chanyeol added briefly, moving tentatively his hand on Baekhyun’s cheek, thumb gently caressing it.

Baekhyun leant in at the contact, closing his eyes, sighing deeply.

“You… never told Dae about us, right?” Baekhyun stated out of the blue and Chanyeol shook his head, even if he was perplexed by the sudden change of subject.

“No, I… think you did. Or… that he somehow understood it. But I’ve never told him anything” Chanyeol explained shortly and Baekhyun sighed even deeper than before.

“I thought you did. That’s another reason why I was so _upset_ that night. You broke the very first rule we set together” Baekhyun whispered, hand reaching Chanyeol’s on his cheek, gently caressing its back.

And even before Chanyeol could comment his affirmation, Baekhyun opened his eyes again, looking toward Chanyeol.

“Instead it was Xing. He… met with Dae casually one day and he started speaking like Dae knew about our _benefits_ , too. But he knew nothing about it, Xing told me two days ago” Baekhyun whispered shortly, shaking his head, stare moving away from Chanyeol.

“I… met Xing too” Chanyeol started saying, immediately attracting Baekhyun’s stare, wide and perplexed.

“He… told me about you not being _yourself_ anymore. About how you… loved me in the past and how we needed a proper closure for you being _you_ again” Chanyeol explained, worry tinting his stare and again feeling like he felt in those months without Baekhyun around, so empty and sad.

Baekhyun frowned shortly, shaking his head.

“No, I…” he started saying but Chanyeol’s fingers moved on his lips, gently pressing on them.

“I knew that me being bonded to Bum-soo still plagued you and I came here to finally erase everything so that you could finally go on with your life, to tell you that whatever you wanted to do from now on I would be fine with it, even when it wouldn’t include me in your life and…” Chanyeol let out feeling as they were inside him, swirling around him feeling completely not okay with Baekhyun disappearing again from his life, with him leaving Chanyeol again, but Baekhyun needed his life back, and Chanyeol wasn’t anybody to prevent him to.

However, Baekhyun wasn’t agreeing with him and without letting him finish his sentence, he took Chanyeol’s hoodie, pulling him near, kissing him on his lips, shutting him off.

Baekhyun’s lips were as soft as Chanyeol remembered them, tasting sweetly and maybe of coffee, moving on Chanyeol’s like they meant to be there.

And Chanyeol didn’t let him do all alone, fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him near, licking his bottom lip, playing with his piercings there before softly biting it, Baekhyun finally granting him entrance, making the kiss wetter than before.

They slowly kissed, simply enjoying the plush contact and how much they both missed it, if they ever kissed in that way instead of simply doing out of pleasure while they were having sex.

It felt different, slower, sweeter and Chanyeol swore he could die on Baekhyun’s lips, for having the possibility to kiss him in that way every day of his life.

When Baekhyun reluctantly interrupted the kiss, looking at Chanyeol, eyes glassy and cheeks tinted rose, Chanyeol knew that he didn’t want anything but Baekhyun to be back in his life.

“Xing knows nothing, Chanyeol” Baekhyun breathed, fingers gripping slightly on Chanyeol’s hoodie before moving on his cheek, gently stroking it.

“To be _me_ again, I need you back not out” he whispered and even before Chanyeol could comment telling him that he wanted Baekhyun back in his life too, Baekhyun spoke up again.

“Because despite what I said, I’m the only one that broke the only rule you put, asking me to be honest with you, to let you know me like no one else. But I kept you distant nevertheless, worrying about you but not considering that _that_ wasn’t me being your friend. It was a one-side thing even when you tried so hard to understand me too, to cope with my attitude, my tattoos and my not so bright past” Baekhyun whispered stare not leaving Chanyeol’s face, even if it was clear how much it meant for Baekhyun admitting those words.

“And even trying to force you speaking about what happened in _your_ past, especially those things you never shared with me despite everything, it was wrong. I shouldn’t have because they were yours and yours only, it wasn’t like I had any right in forcing you” Baekhyun continued, shaking shortly his head and when Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak up, Baekhyun pressed his fingers on it.

“So, let’s start anew. Give me another chance and this time to be at your side as your partner, not only your lover” Baekhyun whispered finally, meeting again Chanyeol’s stare.

Chanyeol didn’t need anything else.

He didn’t need other word or promise.

Just knowing that Baekhyun loved him and that he wanted to try and build something together with Chanyeol.

Or well, no.

He needed something.

Chanyeol took both Baekhyun’s hands, gently backing from him, earning himself a worried stare from Baekhyun.

“Promise me something” Chanyeol started and Baekhyun frowned shortly but stayed silent, waiting for Chanyeol’s words.

“You will be honest with me and you will really let me in, knowing more of you. Because I want to be your support too, I want to help you and to sustain you too. I don’t want it to be a one-side thing anymore…” Chanyeol breathed softly, stare inquiring Baekhyun’s, looking for traces of discomfort or disagreement.

And when no retort came, Chanyeol inhaled deeply.

“I can’t do it otherwise. I would always feel never enough for you, someone you can’t trust at all and how can we…?” he started saying but Baekhyun pressed his whole hand on Chanyeol’s mouth, shutting him up.

“I… can do it. You will have to be patient because there are things I’ve never _ever_ told anybody, neither Dae or Xing or nobody else and it won’t be so easy” Baekhyun breathed voice barely audible but Chanyeol nodded shortly, taking Baekhyun’s hand in his again.

“We have all the time in the world, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered in reply and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, nodding.

“ _Fine_. I can do it” he repeated, nodding briefly, smiling softly toward Chanyeol who pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“Let’s go step by step” Chanyeol concluded making Baekhyun nod near him.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun coughed shorty, red slightly tinting his cheeks.

“I… I, uhm, I’ve to clean up now and, uhm, maybe later you want to go together for dinner? Did you already eat?” Baekhyun started saying, hand vaguely gesturing toward the coil and the inks and other tools behind him.

Chanyeol smiled shortly at him, shaking his head.

“I could drive us to that barbeque place you like a lot?” he proposed and Baekhyun beamed at him nodding before shortly fixing his hair behind his ear.

“I-I mean, if you are fine with it and didn’t have any other plans for tonight?” Baekhyun continued but Chanyeol chuckled softly, gently messing Baekhyun’s hair.

“Relax, will you? I’m always the same idiot and you are always the most handsome guy I went out with, so relax” Chanyeol commented, making Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity and cheeks becoming flame red.

“Ah, you are such an idiot” he retorted shaking his head and starting to put away the tools and recapping inks and Chanyeol couldn’t resist it, circling Baekhyun’s side with his arms, back-hugging him, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

“You still love me, tho” he breathed, making him shiver, hand reaching to mess with Chanyeol’s hair, nodding shortly.

“More than I could ever express with words” Baekhyun whispered in reply and Chanyeol snuggled his nose in Baekhyun’s neck, inhaling that nostalgic and enthralling natural scent Baekhyun had.

“I love you too, Baekhyun” he concluded and Baekhyun turned around to place a soft kiss on his lips before they could both clean up the mess Baekhyun always made when he had a lot of appointments one after the other.

And after cleaning everything up, they ate dinner together, catching up with things happened those months in their lives.

Not that things changed a lot, but still it was pleasant spending time together, speaking about small nothings like they did before, evening passing so easily and so pleasantly that Chanyeol didn’t even realize that it was way past midnight.

“I don’t want to be like Cinderella, but tomorrow we both have work and it was a full day today…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol couldn’t agree more, finally paying dinner for both of them, unhearing of Baekhyun’s protests, and then drove him back home.

There was an awkward silence when Chanyeol parked the car near Baekhyun’s studio but then Baekhyun inhaled deeply, taking Chanyeol’s hand in his, gripping hard.

“Let’s see also tomorrow? I could come and pick you up even though it would be later than…” he started saying but Chanyeol bring their jointed hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of Baekhyun’s hand.

“I’ll pick you up and we can go wherever you want?” he proposed him and Baekhyun smiled softly at him, nodding briefly.

“It’s the best plan, so that I can check also my work” he added, gesturing toward Chanyeol’s forearm, making Chanyeol chuckle softly.

“Tell it that you want to see me again just to be sure that you made a good work” he stated, jokingly making Baekhyun puff his cheeks.

“First…” he started counting what he was about to say on his finger, showing them to Chanyeol.

“I _know_ that my work is good” he stated proudly making Chanyeol chuckle softly, shaking his head, and then unbothered by Chanyeol’s reaction, he added a soft “and second you know that I would spend all my days with you” that made Chanyeol’s cheeks take fire.

And even before he could process the whole sentence, Baekhyun placed a soft kiss on his cheek, before exiting the car, waiving at him.

“I’ll wait for you tomorrow” he concluded and Chanyeol felt in heaven.

Was it really possible for him to love Baekhyun and Baekhyun loved him back?

Could they really love each other and live their relationship freely as they wanted?

And Baekhyun would really open at him, finally being honest with him too?

They were turning around it.

After almost a month of seeing each other every day and dining together or driving to one of the hundreds Baekhyun’s secret places, they were still tiptoeing around the sex matter.

It was _oh so damn_ obvious that they both wanted it, even seeing the amount of skinship they shared both when alone and when with Jondae and the others.

Because this time for sure they decided to tell both Jondae, Sehun, Minseok and even to Yixing, even if this last one wasn’t exactly the happiest hearing the news.

Jondae instead scolded them both for almost an hour for not telling him everything before, for not letting him help in forming something that was meant to be existing since the very start, something perfect as them being together.

Even though he was glad about the outcome.

And it was crystal clear that they both wanted the same thing, even though they were circling around it without never facing the real problem for which, even if both wanted it, it wasn’t happening any time soon.

However, Chanyeol knew it was something in Baekhyun’s mind, something that was plaguing him and was somehow restraining him, preventing him to behave like he normally would, especially seeing the _significant_ amount of sex they had before being in a real relationship.

Therefore, he initially decided to wait for Baekhyun to resolve whatever he had in his mind.

Or at least to face it together with Chanyeol.

And when nothing happened, it was clearly that something wasn’t right.

But Chanyeol had his own patience limits too…

That night, after spending the evening together with Jondae and Sehun at Jondae’s, Chanyeol drove Baekhyun home.

Baekhyun was strangely silent for all the evening and even more strangely, super affectionate with Chanyeol, always searching for his hand, playing with his fingers even when they were sitting on the couch and if he couldn’t hold his hand, Baekhyun’s hand was always on his knees or on his shoulders.

Not that Chanyeol minded, at all, and instead he tried his best to meet Baekhyun’s affectionate gesture with other gestures, like circling his shoulders with his arm or playing with his hair while Jondae was busy in setting the table and wasn’t looking toward them.

Sehun defined them _clingy_ that night, but Baekhyun couldn’t care less.

When Chanyeol reached Baekhyun’s home, he simply neared the sidewalk, not knowing if Baekhyun wanted to do something else of that night or if they were greeting there.

Because, despite the total absence of sex, Baekhyun was exceptionally cuddly nevertheless and there were a lot of nights they spent on Baekhyun’s couch, cuddling and snuggling into each other warmth.

Chanyeol discovered sides of Baekhyun that he would _never_ imagined but he could have previewed from how cuddling and cute he was in the morning.

Baekhyun was basically cool and always handsome.

However, he was also cute, soft, pouty, sweet as strawberries and so, so, so doting toward Chanyeol that Chanyeol himself couldn’t quite explain how lucky he was in having Baekhyun at his side.

“Do you want to come upstairs?” Baekhyun whispered softly, only quickly glancing toward him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, driving the car in a free parking lot and then turning off the engine.

“Let’s go?” Chanyeol asked him, interested in why Baekhyun wasn’t even making the gesture to exit the car, but Baekhyun simply nodded shortly, smiling at him.

And it was _oh so forced_ that Chanyeol frowned deeply, before following him outside the car, up to the stairs and inside the apartment.

“A beer?” Baekhyun proposed him briefly, walking in and going toward the kitchen, but Chanyeol took his wrist, pinning him to the entryway wall.

“Care to explain?” he breathed looking at him, towering him and Baekhyun gasped softly at the sudden motion, eyes getting wider in perplexity, before he tried to shift his stare away.

Chanyeol though, pressed his cheeks between his fingers, forcing his stare back on his own face.

“You are strange tonight. Did I do something wrong?” Chanyeol asked him, stare inquiring, interested.

And when Baekhyun shook his head, pressing his lips in a thin line, Chanyeol inhaled deeply before letting him go, distancing himself from Baekhyun.

“You are not telling me things. _Again_ ” Chanyeol whispered, disappointment clearly sipping through his words, in his tone, making Baekhyun shook his head.

“No, I’m…” he started saying but Chanyeol clicked his tongue, shaking his head too, distancing himself from Baekhyun.

“No? So tonight it was all normal? You looking for my attentions so much it was _the usual_? And you forcing your smile that much even when we are just the two of us it’s also _normal_? I’m not so idiot, Baekhyun” he breathed, hand shortly gripping on the hem of his own jacket, shifting his stare away.

There was a short silence and then Baekhyun spoke up.

“I’m trying to figure out things” he muttered, attracting Chanyeol’s perplexed smile.

“And you do it alone? Pushing me out of your life again?” he asked him, biting his own lips, trying to meet Baekhyun’s stare.

But Baekhyun sighed deeply shaking his head.

“I’m just trying to weight on you the less possible. It’s my problem to solve” Baekhyun replied briefly, hand going to caress Chanyeol’s cheek but he stepped back, avoiding the touch.

“Sure. That’s the best way, indeed” he breathed, feeling tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

They still were in the same place as before.

Except that he knew that Baekhyun loved him.

_Hopefully_.

However, for the rest they were still at the starting point, with Baekhyun not trusting him in the slightest.

Chanyeol hated what was happening and didn’t know how to face it with Baekhyun anymore.

Maybe going away for that night could be a good idea.

Chill his mind a bit, not thinking about anything else.

“Yeol, you know that the only one I care about is you, right?” Baekhyun whispered, trying again to take Chanyeol’s hand and this time Chanyeol let him.

“I don’t. I don’t know anything anymore, Baekhyun. Because we are still where we were before, you still don’t trust me and I’m still useless as I was before. Fantastic, don’t you think?” Chanyeol retorted, hearing his own voice cracking briefly in the middle of the sentence.

Baekhyun shook his head frantically, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s fingers.

“No, Chanyeol, you know it’s not like this” he started saying but Chanyeol stopped him immediately, pressing his fingers on Baekhyun’s lips.

“It is. I still don’t know a single thing you are thinking, about tonight, about me being here right now, about the whole situation we are in” Chanyeol retorted and even before Baekhyun could start processing a reply, Chanyeol spoke up again, feeling like some dams went down inside him.

“I love you and how soft you are around me, but it was the first time you were this… cuddling even outside our intimacy. Even Sehun noted it and I’m not complaining at all about it, but there must be a reason, no?” Chanyeol asked him briefly and, contrary to his expectations, Baekhyun _nodded_.

And not only nodded but gave him also an explanation.

“I missed you a lot today. I had a shitty day and it’s too cold even for first days of February and you are always so warm and I love how your hands are bigger than mine and they hold mine perfectly” Baekhyun whispered, voice barely audible, cheeks red and Chanyeol was dumbfounded.

It was the first time that to a direct question as the one Chanyeol made him, Baekhyun replied that honestly.

And that cutely.

Chanyeol could feel the warmth reaching his cheeks.

“That’s why also the forced smile and you inviting me up?” Chanyeol tried again, pressing his luck a bit.

Baekhyun hummed shortly, tucking his hair behind his hair.

“P-Partially, yeah” he replied briefly and Chanyeol frowned deeply, stare inquiring again Baekhyun’s.

“ _Partially_?” he echoed and Baekhyun inhaled deeply before nodding.

“Can we sit down and speak? It’s cold here and I don’t like it” Baekhyun asked him briefly and Chanyeol bit his lips.

“I swear to heavens, Baekhyun, that if you won’t speak up when we sit down, I’ll go away” he warned him, stare cold and worried on him, and Baekhyun nodded.

“I know. I just don’t like speaking here, standing” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded briefly, gesturing toward the small living room where Baekhyun took off his jacket, throwing it on the small table before sitting down the couch and patting the empty space near him.

Chanyeol inhaled, closing briefly his eyes, before taking off his own jacket too and resting it on the side of the couch before sitting down near Baekhyun.

“I think I owe you more that that explanation” Baekhyun whispered briefly and Chanyeol hummed, letting him speak even if inside himself the only comment was _finally_.

“Do you… find me attractive?” Baekhyun asked him out of the blue and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“What the… Obviously yes, Baek. And you should know already” he replied immediately, still unable to process Baekhyun’s question, hundreds other questions appearing in his mind.

Didn’t he show enough how much he loved Baekhyun?

Did he ever say or do something that could make Baekhyun _unsure_ about himself?

“Usually I know… I’ve never had problem with my physical appearance. But recently…” he started saying but Chanyeol was already shaking his head.

“Neither recently. You are still as handsome, beautiful and attractive as you were when I first met you. And I grant you that you are, like, _a lot_ ” he stated immediately, making a soft smile appear on Baekhyun’s lips.

“Is there any other reason why we don’t have sex then?” Baekhyun asked him, directly and straightforward as he always was and Chanyeol, despite his perplexity, finally recognized _his_ Baekhyun again.

“You felt like avoiding it. There are things plaguing yourself about it and I hoped you would face them with me sooner or later” Chanyeol replied as honestly as he could be, making Baekhyun’s eyes get wider in marvel.

“You… knew it” he breathed and Chanyeol smiled softly at him, fingers going to caress his cheek.

“Despite how hard you are to read, I’m trying my best here” he muttered in reply, smile getting fonder and losing his stare in Baekhyun’s for a second.

“Chanyeol…” he whispered, glassiness appearing in his stare even if just for a second before he could shake it away in few blinks.

There was a brief silence and then Baekhyun inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

“I’m still worried about those things you never told me. I don’t want to be like him” Baekhyun finally admitted and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider, before he could let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

“Baby…” Chanyeol called him, soft nickname that came only recently and only because Chanyeol realized how flustered Baekhyun was every time he used it, fingers caressing again his cheek and forcing Baekhyun to look back at him.

And when Baekhyun did, Chanyeol placed a small kiss on Baekhyun’s nose.

“You won’t ever be as he was. And do you want to know this bad what happened? You could have asked. You know I will tell you everything” Chanyeol breathed softly, stare getting once again fonder and feeling all the love he had for Baekhyun suddenly burning in his chest.

Even before Baekhyun could reply something, Chanyeol took his hand and started telling him every single thing he did with Bum-soo and that felt forced and hurt him more than giving him pleasure.

And at the fifth or maybe sixth episode, Baekhyun pressed both his hands on Chanyeol’s mouth, cutting him off.

“I don’t want to hear it anymore” he whispered and this time for sure there were tears in his eyes.

Chanyeol, instead, took Baekhyun’s hands in his, smiling shortly.

“You are not like him, Baekhyun. Don’t ever think about it again” Chanyeol concluded, smiling toward him before messing his hair up.

He wouldn’t ever admit it in front of Baekhyun but pulling off all those things was… difficult.

Making him feel like those years before.

Almost disgusted by himself and by what he did just because he wanted to try to please Bum-soo.

But once again Baekhyun didn’t need to know it.

Especially not in that moment.

However, Baekhyun was still… Baekhyun.

And he knew everything about Chanyeol.

He could read him like an open book, even without trying.

“I’m sorry, Chanyeol” he breathed, caressing Chanyeol’s cheeks, gently, softly, stare worried but Chanyeol shook his head shortly.

“I… don’t want you to worry for no reason, Baekhyun. You are the only one who matters to me” Chanyeol whispered leaning his forehead with Baekhyun’s, closing his eyes and inhaling Baekhyun’s soothing perfume.

Even after all that time, he could never get enough of it, finding in it comfort and a breath of fresh air even when he felt like drowning.

“You are too caring for your own good, babe” Baekhyun muttered, fingers caressing Chanyeol’s neck up to his cheeks, and Chanyeol let out a brief huff.

“And you are worrying too much. I’m fine, you are here with me, no? And as long we will be together, everything will be fine” Chanyeol reassured him, smile naturally appearing on his lips at the simple thought of sharing his life with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun surprised him, throwing his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and pulling him down in a messily hug.

Chanyeol chuckled softly, snuggling his nose in Baekhyun’s neck, placing there a soft kiss.

“I love you so much, babe. You are… the best now and forever” Baekhyun stated, making Chanyeol feel his cheeks becoming warmer in embarrassment.

“I love you too, Baekhyun. So much you can’t imagine” Chanyeol sighed, simply leaning his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder, inhaling Baekhyun’s scent and trying to focus on how lucky he was.

For a moment they simply stayed there hugging, Baekhyun gently caressing his back.

“Is there… anything else that is plaguing you? You know you can speak with me about whatever” Chanyeol softly breathed against Baekhyun’s neck, making him shiver briefly near him.

“Beside things about my past that I’ll try to share with you bit by bit?” he asked him back making Chanyeol shortly nod, lips not leaving Baekhyun’s neck.

There was another small silence before Baekhyun could speak up again.

“I…” he started saying before shaking his head and reorganizing the sentence.

“Did you ever ask yourself why…?” he started saying and Chanyeol bit shortly his neck, interrupting him to hide a groan.

“Why you never looked at me while we were fucking?” he finished for him and Baekhyun carded his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him even nearer, giving him more access to his neck.

“Y-Yeah, exactly. I mean you noticed it?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol bit him again, this time a bit harder than before, tasting Baekhyun’s skin on his tongue.

“I’m not stupid, even if deeply in love with you. I thought it was some kind of kink, at the beginning but then I realized that there was for sure another reason. And… making it impersonal was exactly what I got to too. Even though I hated it” Chanyeol whispered, explaining his point of view, hands moving on Baekhyun’s sides, swiftly crawling under Baekhyun’s sweatshirt and under his t-shirt, caressing his skin that exploded in goosebumps at the soft touch.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, arching his back looking for more contact with Chanyeol’s warm hands.

“If you hated it, why you never asked me or changed thing?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol chuckled briefly against his neck before biting him again.

“You think I’m brave enough to risk losing you? Especially when our relationship wasn’t as defined as now? I’m still _Mr. Plain_ and you my handsome lover, why would you choose me over whoever else?” Chanyeol replied softly, lips not leaving Baekhyun’s neck.

But Baekhyun gently pulled him away to look at him in his eyes.

“You are not plain at all, first. Second, I was and still am too much into you to let you go. And third, the only one I’ve always wanted was you, Chanyeol” he retorted, kissing his nose softly, small smile appearing on his lips and Chanyeol chuckled briefly, before pulling him near, laying down on his back and letting Baekhyun hovering him.

“I’m still your puppy, then?” Chanyeol asked him, making Baekhyun open in a beautiful smile, one of those that made Chanyeol fall for him.

“Obviously, even if now I want you to look at me and me only. Forever” he replied softly and Chanyeol nodded, fingers carding again through Baekhyun’s hair, untying them and pulling him down for a kiss.

“I missed this so much” Chanyeol breathed between their lips and Baekhyun nodded shortly before pressing his lips again on Chanyeol’s, hands caressing him over his hoodie, down his sides.

“Let’s make up for the lost time, then” he concluded, smirk playfully appearing on his lips, making Chanyeol bit his own lips, nodding, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s.

And it was like not a single instant passed since those endless night in which they shared their intimacy on the couch, Baekhyun’s hands already knowing Chanyeol’s shapes and his lips made to kiss him forever.

Baekhyun swiftly introduced his hands beneath Chanyeol’s hoodie, cold meeting Chanyeol’s warmth, making his skin erupting in goosebumps, hissing at the contact.

“Your hands are always so damn cold” Chanyeol breathed, gently tugging Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him down again to kiss him and Baekhyun huff shortly before complying.

“Stop complaining, I know you love it” Baekhyun retorted immediately before biting Chanyeol’s bottom lip and pulling between his teeth, hands reaching higher on Chanyeol’s torso finally getting to his nipples.

Chanyeol shivered at the touch, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers playing with them, pulling and squeezing them, making him bit his own lips, trying to repress a moan.

“Don’t restrain yourself. Let me hear you” Baekhyun breathed, mouth moving along his chin and then on his neck, biting him there.

Chanyeol moaned lowly, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hair.

“Babe, you are teasing me now…” he sighed, gently rolling his hips, grinding his erection with Baekhyun’s, making him bite his neck harder, sucking a hickey there.

“Teasing? You don’t know what I would do right now to you, Chanyeol. A night wouldn’t be sufficient” Baekhyun breathed against the wetness on his neck and Chanyeol bit his lips, hands moving on Baekhyun’s sides too, gently caressing him over the sweatshirt.

“We have also tomorrow morning, no? It’s Saturday…” he commented, smirk opening gently on his lips and Baekhyun chuckled softly, fingers carding in his own hair, pulling back, straightening up and literally sitting _on_ Chanyeol’s erection.

Baekhyun was… beautiful.

A miracle on Chanyeol’s laps.

Lips slightly parted, red and wet with saliva, hair pulled back and untied, all that silver sparkling on his ears and on his bottom lip.

Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but stare, enthralled from what surely was a vision, because he never saw Baekhyun that beautiful, that at ease and not fretting about getting to their point.

Simply playing around, following their pace, simple and clean as it could be.

And words left his lips even without realizing.

“I love you, Baekhyun. You are so beautiful and perfect” he breathed, fingers gently reaching the hem of Baekhyun’s sweatshirt, sneaking in, making Baekhyun bit his lips at the contact.

“I do too, Chanyeol” he replied before leaning down again, lips barely brushing with Chanyeol’s.

“And I want to hold you tonight, slowly, softly, making you _feel_ how much I love you, and you will ask me to stop because you can’t take anymore of how much I want you and I love you” he whispered, gently biting Chanyeol’s bottom lip, before licking the abused part.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, fingers going again to Baekhyun’s hair, carding through it and pulling him even nearer.

“You know that I’ll never ask you to stop? Because I want everything of you, babe. All you are willing to give to me, I’ll take it” he replied, hot breath on Baekhyun’s wet lips, earning himself a perplexed stare before Baekhyun could let out a soft chuckle against his lips.

“Come with me, the bed is comfier and the lights better. And I don’t have to interrupt us later to go and fetch anything” Baekhyun stated, sitting up, stretching his hand toward Chanyeol, pulling him up with him.

Chanyeol though, surprised him again, picking him up from behind his thighs, making him instantly hug him not to fall behind.

“Yeol!” he exclaimed surprised, but Chanyeol was already kissing his neck softly, easing him down.

“I love how tiny you are sometimes, Baek” he breathed against his neck and starting to walk toward Baekhyun’s bedroom.

Baekhyun pouted before snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck.

“Do you want me to show you how tiny I can be?” he retorted immediately but Chanyeol chuckled softly shaking his head.

“It’s just that you can fit so well in my arms…” he started explaining and Baekhyun started to kiss Chanyeol’s neck, slowly, licking it, making Chanyeol shiver, reaching Baekhyun’s bedroom and gently letting Baekhyun down, standing in front of him.

They look at each other for few moments before Baekhyun’s fingers moved on Chanyeol’s hoodie.

“Help me get rid of these clothes… I want to feel you” he whispered, fingers gripping on the cloth and Chanyeol nodded, starting to undress, without much show, but also without that haste that usually colored their meetings.

“You should do the same, Baekhyun” Chanyeol asked him lowly but Baekhyun’s stare was fixed on Chanyeol’s now naked torso.

Baekhyun’s fingers moved gently caressing his side and reaching up to his ribs, his collarbones and then down his torso again.

Even before Chanyeol could ask what was happening, he noted a nice shade of rose on Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Did I ever…” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol hummed shortly, nearing him, fingers carding again in his hair, while leaning down and licking Baekhyun’s ear, gently biting him where his earrings were.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, fingers caressing up to Chanyeol’s neck, moving on his nape and pulling him even near to himself.

“Tell you how handsome and fucking hot you are?” he breathed, letting Chanyeol lick him better.

Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle, slightly biting Baekhyun’s ear before replying.

“You mean I wasn’t before?” he asked him softly, amusement clearly tinting his tone and Baekhyun sighed shortly shaking his head.

“You were also before, just… I wonder if I have ever told you” Baekhyun whispered in reply and Chanyeol smiled softly before moving his lips on Baekhyun’s neck, hands reaching his sides and caressing him there, gently.

“You did few times, yeah. But your actions spoke louder than your words. And I was fine with that, even though is pleasant hearing you saying it” Chanyeol commented briefly and Baekhyun smiled softly before pushing him on the bed, making him fall on the soft mattress.

Even before Chanyeol could comment the gesture or say anything else, Baekhyun carded his fingers through his hair, smirking toward Chanyeol.

“Let them speak again as loud” he breathed before taking off his hoodie and his t-shirt in one go, immediately followed by his jeans and Chanyeol was about to agree, when Baekhyun was already on him, lips gently biting his neck and sucking a hickey.

Chanyeol groaned lowly, fingers carding through Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him near, baring his neck to Baekhyun’s ministrations.

And Baekhyun didn’t let the gesture go unnoticed, immediately dedicating all his attentions to Chanyeol’s neck, kissing, biting and licking it, hands descending down Chanyeol’s sides, making it erupt in goosebumps.

Chanyeol shivered under him before caressing Baekhyun’s back down his shoulder blades, his spine and then gripping his ass, making Baekhyun gasp on Chanyeol’s neck, biting him harder.

Using Baekhyun’s partial distraction, Chanyeol pushed him off, rolling on the side and exchanging their position, towering Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was beautiful under him, looking back at him, fingers playing on Chanyeol’s abs, caressing the waistband of his boxer.

He was biting his lips, clearly wanting as much Chanyeol was.

“I want you too much to wait for the foreplays” Chanyeol stated, voice low and head once again filled only with Baekhyun’s scent and his perfection.

“Tell me what you want and I will give it to you” Baekhyun replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, like Chanyeol asked him what he preferred for dinner that night.

“I want to ride you” Chanyeol let out, feeling the warmth coming to his cheeks, tinting them rose.

Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity, lips slightly parting and for a second Chanyeol could _see_ a notable amount of thoughts passing in Baekhyun’s head, so many to rend him speechless.

“Is it no good?” Chanyeol breathed, fingers moving on his own lips and playing with a bit of residual saliva that was there from their previous kiss.

“N-No, I… it’s…” Baekhyun started to say but Chanyeol smiled at him, fingers moving down his own torso until his boxers waistband, gently pulling it, revealing a bit more of what there was beneath them but without removing them completely.

Baekhyun lost completely his words, too enthralled on Chanyeol’s being, eyes following Chanyeol’s fingers, playing with the waistband and his other hand still on his own lips, fingers moving on it, tongue playfully coming out to lick them.

“Or maybe you had some other ideas…” Chanyeol tried again but Baekhyun shook his head frantically, making Chanyeol chuckle softly at the cute reaction.

Baekhyun wanted it as much as Chanyeol did.

“It’s, uhm, just that you never proposed it neither before” Baekhyun tried to justify himself but Chanyeol chuckled briefly, opening in a beaming smile.

It was true that Chanyeol didn’t ever propose it to Baekhyun, but at that time their relationship was different and he knew that for some kind of reason Baekhyun would have surely refused it.

It meant too much intimacy and looking at each other and for Baekhyun at that time it was a no-no.

“You never let me” Chanyeol added pouting softly and Baekhyun groaned immediately sitting up and circling Chanyeol’s sides with his arms, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s neck.

“I’m sorry, babe” Baekhyun whispered but Chanyeol’s hands were already moving on his back and on his hair, pulling him nearer to him, forcing him to look at Chanyeol.

“I don’t want to hear that right now, I want to enjoy our time together” Chanyeol breathed against his lips, before sticking out the tongue and gently licking the piercings on Baekhyun’s bottom lip.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, hands shifting on Chanyeol’s ass, groping it, and making Chanyeol gently roll his hips against Baekhyun’s, grinding their erections together.

They both moaned softly against each other’s lips, Chanyeol feeling Baekhyun’s hands squeezing better his ass.

“Do you want me to…?” Chanyeol started asking toward Baekhyun but he was already shaking his head.

“Can I do it? I promise I’ll take good care of you” Baekhyun breathed, lips at a breath distance from Chanyeol’s, making him inhale deeply, taking in Baekhyun’s scent, his flavor on his own lips, his low and deep honey-like voice, everything.

“When did you not?” Chanyeol replied maintaining the same distance but carding his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair slightly pulling it.

“Let me, then… I want to hear you beg for it” Baekhyun conclude, biting Chanyeol’s bottom lip and finally inserting his hands in Chanyeol’s boxers, making him gasp in surprise, but something pleasant already stirring at the only contact.

“Will you take them off so that you can also reach for the lube?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol didn’t make him repeat himself.

He quickly sat up, removing the last clothing item, before picking up the lube from the drawer and moving again near Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gently patted his laps and Chanyeol complied, spreading his legs wider than before across Baekhyun’s laps, giving him plenty of access to his entrance.

Thing that pleased Baekhyun more than expected.

He shivered shortly at the contact, hands immediately caressing Chanyeol’s thighs up and down, nearing his groin area but never reach it.

“You make me crazy, Baek…” Chanyeol whispered, feeling like those touches weren’t enough anymore and that he wanted Baekhyun to touch him more, to start preparing him just to later make Chanyeol his once again.

Baekhyun kissed him gently on his collarbones before taking the lube from Chanyeol’s hand, opening it and pouring a bit on his fingers, smearing it properly.

“Come here, baby” Baekhyun breathed, making Chanyeol close even that small distance that still existed between them, arms circling again his sides, fingers reaching his entrance.

The lube was cold as Baekhyun’s fingers, making Chanyeol shiver on Baekhyun’s laps, but it was only for a moment, time to get accustomed to the coldness.

Baekhyun’s fingers circled it, slowly, caressing it, without inserting any of them, and Chanyeol groaned lowly, pulling Baekhyun’s hair, baring his neck and leaning down to bite it.

“Don’t tease” he muttered before starting to suck a hickey there and Baekhyun let him do it, even though he gripped harder on one of Chanyeol’s buttocks, making his entrance easily reachable.

He pressed in one finger without hesitation, and Chanyeol couldn’t do anything but gripping on Baekhyun’s back, moaning lowly, enjoying the stretch more than he would ever admit.

“Oh… you are so loose here” Baekhyun whispered softly, turning his finger inside Chanyeol, trying to understand how much resistance there was but once again perplexed by the stretching.

“Did you finger yourself without telling Bunny anything?” Baekhyun asked him inserting another finger inside Chanyeol and making him moan openly against his neck, pulling again Baekhyun’s hair.

“Did you?” Baekhyun asked him again, gently slapping his buttocks and making him gasp in surprise, shiver getting directly on his spine and on his erection.

“I-I did, yeah… Because you are so stunning, babe. And I wanted you so much but I was afraid of asking you since…” he started saying but Baekhyun cut him off, pushing inside another finger, making him moan again, arching his back and pressing it down Baekhyun’s insertion.

He wanted that contact so much.

Wanted more of his fingers and more of him.

“So you enjoyed yourself alone?” Baekhyun inquired again, pressing deeper his fingers inside Chanyeol, making him throw back his head, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s back and shoulders.

“You did the s-same” Chanyeol breathed, looking at him and his face was almost as flushed as Chanyeol’s.

“How do you even know?” he blurted out back and Chanyeol chuckled softly, even if he was cut off again by Baekhyun’s fingers inside him that started a slow pace.

“I know now” he whispered, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s hair, seeing another cute blush spreading on Baekhyun’s cheeks.

He groaned lowly, quickening the pace inside Chanyeol, pressing harder and deeper inside him, making him a moaning mess on his laps.

Chanyeol felt so good and Baekhyun’s fingers were stretching him so well, reaching the right places, with the right tempo, exactly as Chanyeol liked it.

“Baekhyun…” he breathed, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s back, arching better against Baekhyun’s insertion, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers thrust even deeper inside him.

“You are stunning, Chanyeol. Won’t you come for me?” Baekhyun whispered softly, stare meeting with Chanyeol’s, free hand moving on Chanyeol’s nipple, pulling it, making Chanyeol cry in pleasure.

“Touch me more” Chanyeol asked him, low voice almost a groan, tone pleading, fingers caressing Baekhyun’s neck up to his hair, leaning down and nearing their lips together without meeting them.

“Where do you want me to touch you, babe? Here?” Baekhyun inquired briefly, pinching again his nipple before descending along his torso and reaching his erection.

“Or here?” he continued, fingers almost imperceptibly brushing against his tip, making Chanyeol groan lower, biting his own lip.

“Please” he whispered feeling his erection throbbing and twitching, asking to be touched, aching to relief.

Baekhyun’s fingers pace inside Chanyeol became faster and he matched it with his fingers around Chanyeol’s erection, stroking him quickly without any fore notice nor starting from a slower pace.

Chanyeol cried again in pleasure, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hair, pulling him near himself and sloppily kissing him tongue and saliva mixing without a proper way.

And even before he could realize it, all those feelings and sensations were too much, pushing him harder over the edge, warmth pooling in his abdomen, exploding on Baekhyun’s hand and between them, splotching both their chests.

Chanyeol was panting, distance barely present between his and Baekhyun’s lips.

“You are the best” Baekhyun softly let out, starting to place sweet kisses along his neck and collarbones, gently biting and licking him there too.

“You are” Chanyeol retorted, breath coming shorter, waves of pleasure still washing over him, head gently swimming, still not properly realizing how much he enjoyed it, he loved Baekhyun’s fingers inside himself and how much he still wanted him.

Even before Baekhyun could ask him if he was fine, if he needed a moment or whatever else, Chanyeol carded again his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, baring his neck and starting to kiss him there.

“Babe?” Baekhyun asked him but Chanyeol started again to softly moving on Baekhyun’s laps, taking again his fingers deep inside himself.

“I want you, Baekhyun. Want to feel you coming inside me…” he breathed against Baekhyun’s neck, rolling his hips and starting a new pace on Baekhyun’s fingers.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, thrusting his fingers against Chanyeol’s prostate, making him shiver in a mix of pleasure and overstimulation.

“You want me? How do you want me?” Baekhyun asked him, voice going again lower than before, bringing his fingers, the ones stained by Chanyeol’s cum, to his lips and gently licking it off from them.

Chanyeol groaned, biting his own lips again, arching better his back against Baekhyun’s fingers inside himself, almost mewling in pleasure.

“Like this. Just take me… please” Chanyeol whispered, tone broken by pleasure and want, and Baekhyun didn’t wait for him to finish the sentence, he simply removed his fingers from Chanyeol, gently guiding him to his erection, swiftly thrusting in as soon as Chanyeol fixed his position on him.

The stretch was perfect and to Chanyeol it seemed _years_ since last time he felt that filled up, Baekhyun’s erection spreading him completely to engulf until the very last inch of his erection, grinding in the right places even without moving.

“Finally full” Chanyeol breathed, feeling the sweat dripping down his neck and back, but smiling toward Baekhyun who smiled back at him, fondly.

“You look so beautiful” Baekhyun breathed fingers gently caressing his cheeks and Chanyeol chuckled softly shaking his head.

“You are, babe. And you don’t imagine how long I’ve dreamt for this moment… I want to look at you while you take me, when you thrust inside me, when you feel good and come inside me, filling me up” Chanyeol whispered leaning his forehead together with Baekhyun’s and slowly starting to move on Baekhyun’s laps, making him bit his own lips.

“Look at me only. Don’t ever shift your stare away from me” Baekhyun breathed against his lips and Chanyeol shook his head shortly, feeling again like he could never get enough of Baekhyun and how good he was making him feel.

“You are the only one for me, babe. Forever” Chanyeol whispered, biting his lips feeling better the stretch and Baekhyun’s erection reaching deeper inside himself.

Baekhyun’s eyes went slightly wider in perplexity before he could smile softly again.

“I love you, Chanyeol” he breathed and Chanyeol almost choked on his own breath or saliva, not expecting it at all.

It was _oh so rare_ that Baekhyun stated the _I love you_ sentence as it was, no abbreviation, followed by Chanyeol’s complete name instead of _Yeol_ or whatever other cute nicknames he had for him.

“I-I love you too, Baekhyun” he replied softly, pressing his lips on Baekhyun’s, gently, even though what was a pure kiss became something sloppier due to Baekhyun starting to thrust again in Chanyeol, making him again a moaning mess on Baekhyun’s laps.

And the pleasure was so much, filling up every single inch of Chanyeol’s being, pooling in his stomach, thickening his own erection that was throbbing and itching at each Baekhyun’s thrust inside him, making him near and nearer to his own release.

Chanyeol arched his back more, taking Baekhyun even better inside himself, letting him thrust directly against his prostate, making him moan louder, fingers again carding through Baekhyun’s hair and biting his lips were those silvery piercings were.

“You feel so good, Chanyeol, so tight and so wet for me…” Baekhyun breathed, hands gripping harder on his sides and then descending on his buttocks, helping him quickening again the pace, thrusting faster inside him, making him cry in pleasure.

“B-Baekhyun…” he let out, throwing back his head and Baekhyun bit on his neck, while Chanyeol’s fingers still tugged his hair.

“You like it here? Do you want more?” Baekhyun asked him, continuously hitting his prostate, making Chanyeol’s head swim again, or maybe everything was spinning and everything was so hot, but Chanyeol wanted more.

Wanted to feel Baekhyun more inside him.

Wanted to be filled by Baekhyun.

Wanted to feel Baekhyun coming inside him and fill him as much as he could take.

“Please, Baekhyun… I want more, fill me up” Chanyeol let out in a breath, tugging again Baekhyun’s hair pulling him nearer to his neck, and Baekhyun didn’t let him repeat himself, biting him down harder than before sucking a purple hickey, while he thrusted harder inside him.

And if that wasn’t enough already, Chanyeol let out another cry when Baekhyun’s fingers pinched his nipple, pulling it, making him arch his back even more, taking even better Baekhyun’s erection.

“Ah, there” he moaned loudly, feeling Baekhyun compile immediately, getting thicker inside himself, release clearly on its way for him too.

Baekhyun came first, inside Chanyeol, filling him in, hotly and sticky, biting him harder on his neck making Chanyeol yip in surprise before he could ride down all his orgasm, coming too, untouched on Baekhyun’s torso, voice cracking lowly on a mantra of Baekhyun’s name between his groan and moans.

Once again it felt like an explosion of lights, white flashing behind his eyes, making him throw his head back again, enjoying both the warm sensation of Baekhyun’s cum inside himself and his own release that was more copious than expected, especially considering that he already came once that night.

They panted in each other’s space, trying to catch their breaths, foreheads naturally leaning in together.

“You are… perfect” Baekhyun breathed before gently kissing his shoulder and Chanyeol chuckled breathlessly shaking his head.

“What should I say about you?” he retorted shortly, smile not leaving his lips, and even before Baekhyun could open his mouth and actually reply this question, Chanyeol shook his head again.

“I love you, Baekhyun. You are the best boyfriend I could ever hope and wish for” he whispered and Baekhyun’s head moved immediately toward his direction, eyes getting wider in perplexity.

“B-Boyfriend?” he echoed, cheeks clearly flushed and Chanyeol chuckled softly, placing a short kiss on his lips.

“Yeah. Are we not? We love each other, we go out together and we have a lot of fantastic sex, especially from now on” Chanyeol commented briefly and Baekhyun was clearly embarrassed but pleased by the definition.

“I kind of like it. Even if it was the first time you define me your b-boyfriend” Baekhyun retorted softly, briefly stuttering again on the b-word, making Chanyeol smile widely toward him.

“Uh, who would have thought that you would be so soft just at me calling you mine and my boyfriend?” Chanyeol objected, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s, making him blush softly again before he could shake his head, slapping Chanyeol’s buttock.

“Come on, let’s go shower” Baekhyun stated, clearly embarrassed and Chanyeol beamed at him before kissing him softly on his lips, this time not a short peck but a full soft kiss, deep, moist and so full of love that Baekhyun simply let him lead it, kissing him back but passively receiving all those feelings and love.

And what could Chanyeol have desired more?

Baekhyun loving him back and finally starting to be honest with him.

Them finally living their relationship like a _real_ one.

Hopefully without any more Baekhyun hiding things from him.

When, after showering, they both laid down, Chanyeol snuggled immediately in Baekhyun’s embrace, inhaling deeply his scent.

“It’s soothing” he breathed and Baekhyun smiled softly, caressing his hair.

“Like your voice at night, or your presence here beside me when I fall asleep and when I wake up in the morning. Like you being the same soft puppy as ever one second and the hottest man alive the following one. I love it… and I love you” Baekhyun whispered in his hair making Chanyeol blush, snuggling even more in his neck.

“I love you too, Baekhyun” he whispered before letting himself go and sleeping, dreaming of fluffy clouds and fruity-scented candies.

After that happening, things went even better for them.

They were inseparable, that cute couple that seemed to be married for years but still in love like the first days.

And they both still felt like that.

All their routines finally got to slot in with each other’s, making them able to gradually start cohabiting in Baekhyun’s small place.

At first it was only a small place in Baekhyun’s closet and Chanyeol’s toothbrush in the glass in the bathroom.

Random things that no one of them actually notice, like it was _obvious_ that it was like that.

And after that Chanyeol started filling Baekhyun’s fridge, cooking for him bringing some pans and pots directly from his house, Baekhyun was the first one to realize that maybe something official was needed.

It was like that, one evening, almost around the end of April, Baekhyun brought up the discourse.

Chanyeol was preparing the dinner when Baekhyun arrived home and even without greeting, back-hugged him, circling his sides with his arms and snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s back.

“Baek?” he asked him, perplexed, hands gently moving to caress his hair, but Baekhyun snuggled again his nose in his back.

“I love you, you know?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol smiled fondly even if he was a bit worried about him.

It was strange of him snuggling like that without any apparent reason.

“I love you too, babe” he started saying but Baekhyun spoke up again.

“And that I’m so happy to share my life with you, right?” Baekhyun continued, hands gripping harder in his hoodie and Chanyeol was now frowning.

There was definitely something wrong.

“Babe, what’s happening? Is there something wrong?” Chanyeol asked him, trying to turn around and face him, but Baekhyun gripped harder on his hoodie, forcing him to stay the way he was.

“I… want you to listen to what I’m about to say” Baekhyun breathed and Chanyeol nodded even if he didn’t particularly like the idea of not being able to see Baekhyun while he was speaking.

He turned off the induction under the pan where he was cooking and focused all his attentions to Baekhyun.

“I… do you remember those times when I didn’t tell you where I was going when we were still friends with benefits?” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol hummed softly.

He _clearly_ remembered about those.

Sometimes, even in those days, Baekhyun would end up disappearing for few hours coming back all nicely dressed with suits.

Chanyeol always tried non to pry too much about it, but it always got him worried about Baekhyun having enough of Chanyeol.

Or maybe a secretive relationship?

“The ones when you were always well dressed with suits and so on?” Chanyeol asked softly back and felt Baekhyun nodding against his back.

And when silence followed, Chanyeol hummed again, speaking up.

“Was it related to your, uhm, _only important past relationship_?” he tried shortly, without forcing too much the whole thing, knowing how much Baekhyun was secretive on that matter.

It was the only thing Chanyeol never knew about Baekhyun.

Even after that discourse about Baekhyun trusting Chanyeol more, Baekhyun was always secretive about it.

He never really gave a reason why he was but explained to Chanyeol that for the time being he wasn’t able to speak about it.

And Chanyeol simply trusted him, since for all the other things he started to be more and more open and trusting in Chanyeol’s support.

“I… won a civil lawsuit against my former partner” Baekhyun finally breathed and Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in surprise since he even didn’t know about a lawsuit being on.

“I-I…” he started saying but Baekhyun gripped harder on his hoodie, before speaking up again, finally explaining himself.

“My former boyfriend was a… politician. So a, uhm, public personality? Reason why I couldn’t speak with anybody of whatever was happening, neither about a lawsuit being on, what happened between us in the past, why we broke up and so on” Baekhyun explained all in a sentence, almost without breathing and Chanyeol’s eyes went even wider in astonishment.

Baekhyun’s former partner was a public personality.

And there was a lawsuit going on.

Reason why Baekhyun couldn’t speak about him nor talk about the whole situation in general.

It wasn’t like he could decide about it, he was forced by the lawsuit.

“And you… _won_ this lawsuit?” Chanyeol tried again shortly, always cautious about the whole thing since he didn’t know how much Baekhyun was fine or wanted to speak about it.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply against Chanyeol’s back before nodding again.

“Yeah, I… received the call today. Master Wonzi insisted so much on it and helped me finding a good lawyer and when I called him earlier he almost cried at the phone. I feel so blessed, babe” he breathed, hugging tighter Chanyeol, hands gripping harder on his hoodie, making Chanyeol smile softly, hands going to caress Baekhyun’s hands.

“I’m glad about it, Baek” he whispered, thumbs gently caressing the back of Baekhyun’s hand, even if he felt a bit blue.

The fact that Baekhyun was going through such a big thing and he didn’t know about it and sometimes even pushed the fact a bit too hard, made him feel bad.

There was a small silence and then Baekhyun sighed shortly, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s back.

“Yah! I can feel your bad thoughts until here!” he stated worried and a little bit scolding, voice getting higher and Chanyeol chuckled shortly, shaking his head briefly.

“I’m just sorry I couldn’t help you in any way” he breathed trying to sound convincing but Baekhyun was… Baekhyun.

He distanced himself from Chanyeol just to turning him around, finally facing each other.

“You were here. All this time along and even before. It meant more than you can think to me” Baekhyun whispered, stare looking toward Chanyeol who shifted his stare away, humming and nodding shortly.

But Baekhyun’s hands went to his cheeks pressing slightly, forcing Chanyeol’s stare back on him.

“Don’t make things worse than they were. I had you and still have you. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you things before, that I couldn’t explain as I wanted to, that a lot of your questions went unanswered for a lot, but now I can answer all of them. I’m the same, just a bit more free than before” Baekhyun breathed, small smile playing on his lips and Chanyeol hummed shortly, hand moving to take Baekhyun’s in his, both of them, gripping hard on them.

“I don’t have any. If you will be willing to talk about it, I’m here as I always am. But I don’t want to force anything on you” Chanyeol explained briefly, smile not leaving his lips.

And even before he could realize it, Baekhyun was face-first hugging him, squeezing him so tight it almost hurt, a soft mantra of _I love you_ could barely be heard.

Chanyeol circled Baekhyun’s shoulders with his arms, pulling him ever neared, kissing the top of his head, once per every _I love you_ that Baekhyun let out, followed by a likewise soft _love you too_.

“I’m sorry for not telling you before, Chanyeol” Baekhyun whispered, voice wavering briefly, but Chanyeol shook his head shortly, kissing the top of his head again.

“There was an important reason, unrelated to your will, babe. It wasn’t something you could do something about” Chanyeol retorted immediately, hands gently stroking Baekhyun’s back, making him inhale deeply, snuggling his nose in Chanyeol’s hoodie.

“Still… will you listen to my story?” Baekhyun whispered softly and Chanyeol nodded immediately.

“I’ll always listen to you, Baekhyun. Whatever you want to tell me, I’m here” he replied, smile not leaving his lips and Baekhyun detached from him, looking at him in his eyes before smiling too, taking his hand and guiding him on the couch, sitting down and making Chanyeol sit in front of him.

“I… met him few years later going away from home. He was nice at start, like _very nice_. He bought me things, reassured me about not having a place to stay, about my work not being exactly fixed and certain, that he could provide for both of us with _anything_ I needed” Baekhyun started saying and Chanyeol frowned shortly, things already feeling weird.

“Ah, don’t look at me like that. I wasn’t stupid, even if younger, and I knew that it basically meant like having a _sugar daddy_ or something like that, but he was cool, hot and always nice to me. So I thought that it would be a great idea. Sex was good too” Baekhyun explained, looking at Chanyeol who was frowning even deeper than before, not exactly approving on the whole _daddy_ idea.

“And it was good for the first one year and half, more or less” Baekhyun added, fingers going to interlace with Chanyeol’s, and Chanyeol could feel the bad sides coming, Baekhyun’s feelings clearly coming to him as his stare darkened and his smile dimed.

Chanyeol didn’t force him though, simply waited for him to speak up again.

“His physical requests became _weirder_ and not exactly in my likings. And I did try asking him to stop it, that I didn’t like what he wanted from me and then the discourse degenerated, making me leave one night back to Master Wonzi’s place with nothing but feelings I thought they were important and a small suitcase with the same things I had when I left home. I didn’t take any of the things he gifted me in that year” he explained softly, fingers gripping hard on Chanyeol’s, and Chanyeol brought them to his lips kissing them gently, thumbs gingerly brushing the back of Baekhyun’s hand.

And he was kind of pissed off by the whole thing, even if after how it started, he kind of imagined how it would end.

However, he let Baekhyun finish whatever he had to say.

“And Master Wonzi convinced me to start some kind of lawsuit against him, especially because speaking with the man that later became my lawyer, it seemed like I wasn’t the only one” Baekhyun added briefly, nodding shortly and Chanyeol placed another kiss on his fingers.

“Obviously, though, it meant not speaking with anybody about this. Because if it went to the magazine or other shit before getting to the real courts, I don’t know what it could happen” he whispered finally, leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, snuggling in, inhaling deeply.

There was a small silence and then Chanyeol put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him near, pressing kisses on his head, closing his eyes and inhaling his scent and his shampoo.

“And you… saw him again?” he asked him briefly and Baekhyun shortly stiffened against him but Chanyeol eased him with more kisses and caressing his shoulders and back.

“Only the last time, few months ago for the declarations. He called me names, but his words meant nothing to me. Especially not now that the courts stated that he was wrong and he will be charged for more cases, not only mine” Baekhyun replied shorty and Chanyeol nodded near him, kissing him again.

“You were really brave, babe. You did what was right for you and for others. You did good” Chanyeol whispered, fingers caressing his back while he continued kissing the top of his head.

But Baekhyun raised his stare perplexed, looking at him in astonishment.

“You really think so?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded softly, smiling at him.

“Obviously! You faced something bigger than you and almost alone just for the sake of justice and because you didn’t want other guys to go through the same things you did, right?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun’s eyes went even wider, glassiness clearly showing there.

“I-I… yeah. That’s exactly that…” he breathed and Chanyeol smiled softly at him, pressing a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Then I’m right and you were very brave and you did your best” Chanyeol nodded again beaming at him and Baekhyun chuckled softly, smiling back at him.

“Do I deserve something then?” he asked him out of the blue and Chanyeol hummed briefly in thought.

“Home-made fried chicken with stir-fried vegetables? Followed by a relaxing bath together? Concluding with a cuddling session that could end tomorrow afternoon since we don’t have any plans for tonight nor tomorrow morning?” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun’s eyes were already sparkling.

“Please marry me” he whispered in reply, making Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in perplexity.

“I-I…” he started saying and then chuckled softly trying to ease the mood.

Obviously Baekhyun was joking about that, being only a cute reaction to Chanyeol getting right what Baekhyun wanted.

“Stay here, I’ll go prepare for dinner” he stated, smiling at him, making gesture to sit up but Baekhyun’s took his hand, making him sit again near him.

“I wasn’t joking. Will you?” Baekhyun asked him again, and this time he was serious, his stare not leaving Chanyeol’s.

“Babe, we have to live together before and plan…” he started saying, but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

“Aren’t we already? You have all your things here and barely go back to your home these days. My closet is already half-yours and you know my kitchen and my washing machine better than me” Baekhyun retorted making Chanyeol chuckle, shaking his head softly.

“Because you don’t like to cook and secretly hate the washing machine” Chanyeol objected, making Baekhyun shrug his shoulder in distress.

“Sometimes it makes my t-shirts smaller!” he argued back and when Chanyeol was about to reply, Baekhyun sat up better pressing a finger on his lips, shutting him up.

“Don’t diverge from the real matter. Will you move in with me _officially_ so that we can plan something more than a simple soft boyfriend relationship? I want to call you mine forever, babe” Baekhyun stated, stare not leaving Chanyeol’s and Chanyeol could feel his cheeks take a warm (and surely bright) shade of red.

“I-It would be my pleasure” Chanyeol replied softly, making Baekhyun beam at him before he could hug him again face-first, pushing them both off the couch.

Chanyeol instinctively protected Baekhyun with his arms and after checking the damages they both exploded in a sound laugh, unable to stop.

And never in his life Chanyeol felt as complete as he was in that moment, laughing on the floor with Baekhyun on top of him, knowing that he would never love someone more than Baekhyun.

It was around Baekhyun’s birthday, almost one month after that Chanyeol officially transferred into Baekhyun’s house.

That evening he arrived home later than Baekhyun due to an awful meeting he had and he couldn’t refuse.

“Baek, I’m home” he hollered entering the house and when he didn’t get any reply and he noted that all the lights were off, he frowned deeply.

Baekhyun should be home from like an hour and he didn’t have any change in his plans otherwise he would have written a message to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hummed in thought, fishing his phone from his pockets, walking toward their shared bedroom, fingers tapping on Baekhyun’s contact.

He was about to press the call button when, opening the door of the bedroom, he had his reply and his mouth went instantly dry.

“Ah, Yeol, welcome home” Baekhyun stated like he wasn’t wearing a pair of white and black striped high stockings and a leather miniskirt under his usual home t-shirt and Chanyeol’s soft zipped hoodie.

“Baek… what exactly?” he started saying but his eyes roamed on the too much exposed skin and how those stockings were _beautiful_ on Baekhyun, gracefully caressing his toned legs.

“It’s for Dae’s masked party! I told you I had something brilliant in mind, especially after Sehunnie told me about your Joker costume” Baekhyun explained briefly, nodding and Chanyeol frowned.

It was supposed to be a surprise but, well, if Baekhyun wearing a miniskirt was the result, then he couldn’t argue too much.

“And why the, uhm, miniskirt?” Chanyeol asked him, trying to sound casual, but Baekhyun smirked toward him, walking near him, fingers gently caressing him over his sweater.

“You like it? It’s for Harley Quinn” he replied like it was the most obvious thing and Chanyeol couldn’t stop his hand, resting one of them on Baekhyun’s side, pulling him slightly closer.

“Nice idea, I like it” he whispered, attracting Baekhyun’s interested stare.

“You only _like_ it?” he inquired softly, nearing him even more, and… was there a faint trace of lipstick on Baekhyun’s lips?

Chanyeol gripped harder on his side, leaning in, sniffing him.

Peach, strawberry and maybe… lavender too?

“This sweetness goes so well with your natural scent. Is it from… make up?” Chanyeol asked him, leaning even more in, tongue gently licking his earrings, feeling Baekhyun shiver near him.

“Yeah, it’s so difficult to find something neutral or that it doesn’t stink like chemical between the make-ups. I wonder how girls do to look that effortlessly pretty, still keeping a nice scent?” he breathed in reply, fingers gently going to his own lips pressing softly on them.

“You know that you always smell heavenly, right?” Chanyeol retorted immediately, hands gently caressing his sides and Baekhyun smiled softly, leaning his head on the side.

Only in that moment Chanyeol realized that on the lower earring hole of his left ear instead of the regular circle earring, he had a long sparkling earring with some twirling diamonds.

“Do I?” Baekhyun asked him, smile not leaving his lips and Chanyeol instinctively leant in placing his lips on Baekhyun’s.

He tasted like cherry and… faintly alcohol?

“You do, babe. And did you drink something? Stopped somewhere with _hyung_?” Chanyeol asked him briefly but Baekhyun shook shortly his head before passing his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him near, preventing him to distance himself.

“I drank alone before tried on all of this. If you would come home half an hour later, I would be my regular self, without stockings, make-up…” he started saying and Chanyeol added immediately _miniskirt_ , to which Baekhyun chuckled softly, smile reappearing on his lips, even softer than before if possible.

“That… maybe not? I wanted to show it to you. You know that your approval is… important to me?” Baekhyun breathed briefly, biting his bottom lip softly, stare not leaving Chanyeol, who leant in again pressing a quick peck on his lips.

“You need nobody’s approval, Baekhyun. Neither mine… especially when you are this… stunningly beautiful” Chanyeol whispered, stare losing inside Baekhyun’s, gripping harder on his sides and Baekhyun’s fingers reached Chanyeol’s cheek, stroking it softly.

“Still… wanted to show it to you and understand if you fancied it or not?” Baekhyun tried, getting closer to Chanyeol that gulped down without even realizing.

“I _love_ it, Baekhyun. I would never expect that a miniskirt would suit you this good…” he started saying, fingers softly moving on the leather and then underneath it, caressing Baekhyun’s thighs, feeling him shiver near him.

“We will look stunning together” Baekhyun whispered, pulling him even nearer and Chanyeol hummed a short _when we are not?_ before softly biting his neck, fingers gripping harder on Baekhyun’s thigh.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair, tugging not exactly gently, making Chanyeol bite his neck even harder, sucking a hickey there.

“And here I thought that we could go out tonight, eat dinner in that Japanese restaurant you fancy so much…” Baekhyun moaned, letting Chanyeol do as he pleased on his neck, making him chuckle softly, gently lapping there.

“We can do it also later, after that I…” he started saying but Baekhyun pushed him on the bed, sitting on his laps and… _oh_.

Chanyeol was once again speechless and with his throat dry.

Too much contact with everything, too much access to everything.

Baekhyun smirked toward him softly, fingers carding through his hair, pulling away the bobble that still tied them, knowing that Chanyeol preferred him with his hair down.

“You?” he breathed, lips few inches apart from Chanyeol’s, making him inhaled deeply, Baekhyun’s scent filling completely all his senses.

Even after all this time, Baekhyun’s scent was the best to Chanyeol and the only one that gave him the same feelings of a high or sometimes, when in a dose too large, an overdose, making him lose his control, wanting Baekhyun with a fervent passion, more than usual.

Chanyeol’s hands went to Baekhyun’s thighs caressing them slowly, up and down, softly entering his groin area, feeling Baekhyun shiver, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair.

“I…” he tried again but his words died on his lips when Baekhyun rolled his lips against Chanyeol’s, meeting their erection, making Chanyeol groan lowly, gripping harder on Baekhyun’s thighs.

“You make me crazy” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun opened again in a beautiful smirk.

“For this much?” Baekhyun breathed in reply, lips nearing again Chanyeol’s, hot breath caressing them but without touching them.

Chanyeol nodded briefly, stare meeting again with Baekhyun’s, lust filling both.

“Do we have some…” Chanyeol started saying and Baekhyun was already sitting up going toward the nightstand, rustling in the first drawer, finally picking up a small bottle of massage oil.

Differently from the first one that Baekhyun bought Chanyeol for his birthday, that one was bought by both, together, choosing the fragrance that Baekhyun preferred most.

And not only.

The one that went better with his natural scent and that could probably kill Chanyeol.

“Simple oil was fine too…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, taking off his miniskirt, much to Chanyeol’s displeasure, but immediately sitting back on Chanyeol’s laps.

“Don’t want to stain that one… I was already too embarrassed in buying one, thank you” he explained softly and Chanyeol chuckled softly, shaking his head too, fingers moving to the zip on Baekhyun’s, or better his own wore by Baekhyun, hoodie and pulled it open, taking it off, revealing the black t-shirt underneath it.

“You really like my clothes” Chanyeol whispered, playing with the hem of Baekhyun’s t-shirt and he shivered softly, biting his lips, nodding.

“They have your perfume and they are bigger than mine” he replied strangely honestly and Chanyeol hummed, pleased with the reply.

“I love seeing you with my clothes on. They make you sexier” Chanyeol added, lips moving on Baekhyun’s neck, nibbling on it and all the expanse part that was revealed by the big t-shirt.

Baekhyun quivered softly, fingers carding in Chanyeol’s hair pulling him near.

“I know you would love them better off, tho” he breathed softly and Chanyeol chuckled briefly before placing a row of soft kisses along his neck line and then up his chin reaching his lips.

“You said it, not me” he retorted, moving his hands under Baekhyun’s t-shirt and helping him pulling it off.

“Oh, sure because you didn’t want me to be almost naked on your laps, no…” Baekhyun huffed shortly, throwing the t-shirt somewhere behind Chanyeol, on the bed.

“I’d like you fully naked on my laps, actually” he retorted immediately, making Baekhyun chuckled briefly, finally handling him the small bottle of oil and sitting up removing his boxer and his fingers were going also to the stockings when Chanyeol stopped him, earning himself a perplexed stare from Baekhyun.

“I love those… they look beautiful on you and I promise I’ll do my best not to stain them” Chanyeol whispered softly, gesturing Baekhyun to sit once again on his laps.

Baekhyun opened in a big smirk, nodding shortly.

“So…” he started nearing Chanyeol but not sitting down again.

Chanyeol’s fingers moved immediately on his thighs, caressing them softly, liking how Baekhyun’s toned legs were fitting in the stockings.

“You love _these_ more than the skirt itself?” Baekhyun asked him, fingers carding through his hair and pulling it behind, forcing Chanyeol to meet his stare and Chanyeol nodded, briefly, enthralled by the vision.

Baekhyun had his hair ruffled but in a nice way, and his tongue was gently wetting his lips, making them glistering in the bedroom bright light.

“No, I…” he tried to say but Baekhyun gripped slightly harder in his hair, leaning down, lips brushing with Chanyeol’s.

“You prefer them with lace or in simple cotton? I don’t mind wearing them… even with shorts. They are quite useful especially during winter” Baekhyun whispered, breath caressing Chanyeol’s lips that parted shortly in awe at the simple idea of Baekhyun wearing stocking more frequently, even more simple ones.

“I… love how they fit your legs, Baek. And if you like them too, I would gladly see you walking around the house with these on. Also simply together with one of my t-shirts?” Chanyeol tried softly, voice barely perceptible but clearly heard by Baekhyun who was few inches from him.

“Oh, so nothing except your t-shirt and stockings? You love them this much?” Baekhyun asked, fingers running down his own torso, hips and resting on the border of the stockings.

Chanyeol followed them with his stare, but Baekhyun tugged again his hair, forcing once again Chanyeol’s stare on him.

“I do, yeah. I love them on you” he repeated softly, fingers gently caressing Baekhyun’s thighs again, feeling him shiver in front of him.

“It’s strange hearing you this sincere, I’m pleased” Baekhyun whispered, leaning better in and placing his lips on Chanyeol’s, starting to kiss him slowly, tongue licking his bottom lip asking for entrance.

Every time they kissed it felt like it was the first time, rediscovering each other together, exploring while tasting a flavor so well-known to taste like home.

Baekhyun pressed a bit more on Chanyeol’s lips, finally sitting on his laps again, and Chanyeol inhaled deeply, gripping on Baekhyun’s thighs, pulling him nearer.

“You are so beautiful” Chanyeol whispered between their lips and Baekhyun bit his bottom lips shortly, fingers caressing his hair.

“You are, Chanyeol… And I can’t never get enough of you. You crawled under my skin, reached to my very core, pushing it to the edge, sending it in overdose of you, forcing me to come back to you again, again and again” Baekhyun breathed, stare looking for Chanyeol’s and there was a depth in his eyes, a love that Chanyeol never saw in anybody else’s stare except Baekhyun’s.

“Maybe you didn’t…” he started saying but Baekhyun bit his bottom lips harder, before kissing it softly, licking it.

“I like this sensation, wanting you near every moment of my life. Touching you whenever I want to, knowing that you want the same. That you love me the same I do and that you want me the same I do” Baekhyun explained shortly, fingers gently moving to caress Chanyeol’s neck, making him shiver.

“Baek, you know that for me it’s the same right? That I love you so much that I can’t be myself without you?” Chanyeol whispered before pulling him even neared and gently pecking on his lips, making Baekhyun smile softly in the kiss.

“I love you too, babe. And want you so much…” Baekhyun hummed, playfully biting Chanyeol’s lips, making him huff a soft laugh.

“You are so impatient” he commented but his fingers were already moving gripping harder on Baekhyun’s buttocks, making Baekhyun gasp at the sudden motion.

“And can we play a bit or you are…?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun smile softly at him.

“Let’s play” he whispered and Chanyeol nodded shortly even if inside himself he was rejoicing at the reply.

He liked it even better when they had time to pleasantly spend with each other instead of rushing things.

Chanyeol opened the cap of the small bottle that Baekhyun gave him before and poured a bit of oil on his fingers, smearing it properly, before moving his fingers on Baekhyun’s nipples.

Chanyeol liked that fragrance made with jasmine and patchouli, making Baekhyun’s natural scent standing out even more.

He could get lost in that mixed perfumes forever, simply touching and giving pleasure to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shivered on his laps, back arching at the touches, clearly enjoying the attentions that Chanyeol was giving to his nipples, making them perch up, swollen with pleasure.

And while he continued playing with his nipple, Chanyeol poured a bit of oil directly on Baekhyun’s torso, making it glide down from his pectorals to the base of his cock, making Baekhyun hiss in pleasure, tugging Chanyeol’s hair again, biting his own lips.

“Ah, Chanyeol” he groaned lowly, arching again his back, looking for more contact, request almost ignored by Chanyeol that simply continued to play with his nipples, gently pulling them and squeezing them between his fingers, looking at how Baekhyun quivered on his laps, throwing his head back, enjoying it more than he would ever admit.

His fingers moved then on his ribs, softly, playing with those few drops that he poured on Baekhyun, reaching his navel and groin area.

Without any other fore notice, Chanyeol poured a bit directly on Baekhyun’s erection, making him moan loudly, spreading his legs wider on Chanyeol’s laps, thrusting up, looking for some friction, even the smallest trace of contact.

That didn’t arrive, making him groan lowly, pulling Chanyeol’s hair again.

“Don’t be a tease, now” he stated briefly, trying to contain the pleasure in his voice, but Chanyeol knew it was there and that, despite his words, Baekhyun liked it.

“What do you want me to do, babe?” Chanyeol asked him briefly, pouring few more drops directly on his tip, making him bit his lips, tugging even harder Chanyeol’s hair.

“Touch me… even just a bit. I want to feel your fingers on my erection” Baekhyun replied honestly and Chanyeol’s fingertips gently pressed on Baekhyun’s tip, making him arch his back again, moaning.

“Oh, you already want it this much?” Chanyeol asked him, fingers playing along the length of Baekhyun’s shaft, making him shiver, biting his lips trying to contain another lustful moan.

Baekhyun’s erection was already fully erected, hard and throbbing in Chanyeol’s hand, and it was pleasantly covered in oil that Chanyeol simply started stroking it, without teasing too much Baekhyun.

He let out a cry of pleasure when Chanyeol moved his hand gently, slowly, starting a vague pace, shivering on his laps.

“Babe” Baekhyun called him, tugging his hair and leaning down to kiss him, moaning on his lips and Chanyeol knew that there wasn’t anyone more erotic than Baekhyun moaning against his lips, enjoying Chanyeol’s touches.

The rings on Baekhyun’s lips were imperceptibly brushing against Chanyeol’s own lips, making him feel like he wanted to close that distance and, in the meantime still keeping it that way, enjoying to much that brushes and hot moans.

“Want to come a bit for me? You are so sexy and aroused” Chanyeol breathed between their lips and Baekhyun nodded softly without even knowing exactly what Chanyeol asked him but knowing that he wanted more.

Chanyeol started a faster pace, stroking Baekhyun’s wet erection, squelching sounds filling the air together with Baekhyun’s low moans and pants, making Chanyeol’s head lose its focus, simply concentrating on Baekhyun’s pleasure, his voice, his scent mixed with the oil… everything.

“Yeol, please…” Baekhyun whispered and his tone was broken, barely restrained, Baekhyun trying not let out his voice too loud.

Chanyeol started to kiss his neck again, biting it, sucking a hickey and quickening the pace on Baekhyun’s erection, making him tug harder on Chanyeol’s hair.

Even before Chanyeol could realize that Baekhyun was coming, he felt it hot and sticky on his hand, arm and torso, but he continued to stroke him until the last drop was out.

He liked making Baekhyun come, feeling him explode without giving Chanyeol any notice about it.

“You are so good for me, babe” Chanyeol whispered in Baekhyun’s ear, tongue playing with the piercings over there, licking, sucking and biting them.

And without even giving him the time to recover from the previous come, Chanyeol’s fingers were already caressing his back, making him shiver softly, stare slightly numbed by pleasure, still clearly washing over him.

“I like your back so much…” Chanyeol whispered before pouring some oil from Baekhyun’s shoulder, making it slide down Baekhyun’s back, down his spine, reaching his ass, dripping between his buttocks, caressing his entrance.

Baekhyun groaned lowly, arching his back, feeling those few drops trickling down like they were steaming hot or exceptionally cold.

“Ah, no… Chanyeol, wait…” he breathed softly, voice wavering in pleasure, but Chanyeol repeated his gesture, looking at Baekhyun living every second of those drops like it was the best thing in the world, fluttering his eyes closed, biting his lips trying his best to restrain his voice.

“It seems to me that you are liking it quite a bit” Chanyeol noted and Baekhyun muttered a brief _you’re the worst but I love you_ in reply, making Chanyeol smile softly before he could pour a bit more, twice or thrice, before his fingers could move on both Baekhyun’s buttocks, massaging them, easing the poured oil in, making Baekhyun groan lowly, gripping on his hair and biting his neck.

“You want me to…?” Chanyeol started asking him and Baekhyun bit him harder.

“Finger me open as deep as you can go” Baekhyun breathed rolling his hips and inviting Chanyeol to touch him more.

And Chanyeol didn’t need any more invitations.

He gently spread Baekhyun’s buttocks, pressing a finger against his entrance and finding it wetter than expected.

Chanyeol pressed it in, meeting way less resistance than expected, immediately adding a second one, making Baekhyun moan loudly, arching his back and… taking all Chanyeol’s fingers inside himself, pressing down hard on them.

“I love your fingers inside me” Baekhyun breathed on his neck, biting it again and Chanyeol started to gently thrust them inside and out Baekhyun, starting a leisure pace and Baekhyun closed his eyes again, finally letting himself go, letting Chanyeol take care of him.

It was rare that Baekhyun let Chanyeol completely take the lead, letting himself go and simply accepting whatever Chanyeol was doing on him, but when it happened, to Chanyeol it was like he discovered something different about Baekhyun.

How much he trusted Chanyeol, simply forgetting about the control he always had on his life.

Continuously showing him the softest side.

The pleading one.

The one that asked freely for more and wasn’t afraid of saying _I need more of you, fuck me_.

The honest one.

And Chanyeol knew that those times were rare but… gold.

Baekhyun gripped harder on Chanyeol’s shoulders, following his pace and when Chanyeol inserted another finger, Baekhyun moaned even louder, signing Chanyeol’s back with his finger for how hard he gripped on it.

Baekhyun started to set a faster pace too, adapting it and making it more.

More in the sense of faster, deeper, longer, stretching Baekhyun in the right places, giving him the right filling and… hitting his prostate.

Baekhyun cried loud in pleasure when Chanyeol did, simply letting him set the pace.

He loved when Baekhyun literally fucked himself on his own fingers.

But what he liked even more, it was taking Baekhyun himself.

And he didn’t know about Baekhyun, but he surely was at his limit, erection throbbing inside his jeans, asking him to finally hold Baekhyun, thrusting inside him.

Even before he could express his thoughts, Baekhyun looked at him in an awe, lips abused from the biting and glistering with saliva.

“I want you, babe. I want to feel you filling me up” Baekhyun whispered, voice low and pleasant against Chanyeol’s neck and Chanyeol nodded shortly, thrusting slightly deeper his fingers inside Baekhyun, making him moan loudly, before completely extracting them from Baekhyun.

And even before he could complain about anything else, Chanyeol turned them around, pushing Baekhyun on the bed, laying down, looking so perfect underneath Chanyeol that he thought he was dreaming.

“I want you too, babe. I want to take you like this, as we are, seeing you moaning and coming undone under me while you plead me to give you more…” Chanyeol whispered in his ear, biting him and feeling Baekhyun shiver near him before he could nod like it was the most natural thing ever, the only possible consequence to those events.

Chanyeol didn’t let him repeat himself, simply pulling away his jeans and boxers before he could near again Baekhyun, spreading his legs wider, fingers playing with the lace of the stockings.

“You are both my salvation and my condemn, Baekhyun. I need you” Chanyeol breathed and Baekhyun nodded shortly, stretching his arms toward Chanyeol.

“Take me and make me yours again and again and again… I want to go in Chanyeol’s overdose, now, tomorrow, all the days of my life” Baekhyun replied and Chanyeol groaned lowly, biting Baekhyun’s neck, before he could slowly start to thrust inside Baekhyun.

But Baekhyun wasn’t okay with the _slow_ part and pressed against the insertion, making Chanyeol thrust inside him with a single thrust, making them both moan louder, voice becoming one, trying to steady their breaths, trying to realize all that was happening and how that moment was perfect, the union resulting in something so pleasant that they both thought they could come in that same instant.

Instead, Chanyeol started slowly to thrust inside Baekhyun, steady but slowly, enjoying the stretching and how wet yet tight Baekhyun was.

“D-Don’t take your time” Baekhyun muttered, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s shoulders, signing them and Chanyeol groaned lowly, biting Baekhyun’s neck, sucking a hickey before starting to thrust deeper inside Baekhyun, quickening the pace too.

Baekhyun moaned lowly, arching his back, moving at his same tempo, like their bodies were already in synchro without them neither thinking about it, letting Chanyeol thrust even deeper inside him.

Chanyeol didn’t take any longer to find Baekhyun’s soft spot, hitting there precisely and continuously, making Baekhyun cry in pleasure, moans becoming more frequent and deeper, gripping harder on Chanyeol’s back.

“Ah, Chanyeol, please… more” Baekhyun let out, pleading tinting his soft, low voice, making Chanyeol comply even before he could realize the end of the sentence, thrusting harder and deeper inside Baekhyun, making him come in few more thrusts, squeezing him inside himself and Chanyeol followed him pretty soon, coming inside Baekhyun who milked his orgasm, pressing and squeezing him inside himself, making him enjoy it until the very end, explosion of bright lights, white and opalescent, washing over him warm and sweet as only Baekhyun could be.

Chanyeol leant his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder, panting deeply, soft _I love you_ mantra leaving his lips, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers gently caressing his back.

“Love you too, Chanyeol” Baekhyun let out softly, voice a bit raspy in his throat.

It took a while before Chanyeol could slowly remove himself from Baekhyun, pulling him up with him, in the shower and even after the shower they were both still too invested in each other, hands not leaving each other to even consider going out.

Therefore, they ordered sushi and waited on the couch for it while Baekhyun, cuddled near Chanyeol, who was scrolling down the animation movies that Netflix proposed.

“You know…” Chanyeol started voice distracted, almost nonchalantly, and Baekhyun hummed softly in reply.

“All of this started for a stupid tattoo, right?” Chanyeol continued and Baekhyun frowned shortly but nodded in reply, briefly distancing himself from Chanyeol to look at him in the eyes.

“And in the end, I could keep it the same way it was, since probably that B was for you all along even if I still didn’t know it?” Chanyeol breathed shortly, feeling his cheeks getting warmer at the only mention and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in perplexity before he could shake his head, chuckling softly.

“Ah, nope. Still… no drunk tattoo and no initial of boyfriend, nor past nor present!” he stated making Chanyeol chuckle briefly too, placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s nose.

“I love too much the one that came up from the previous tattoo, you know? I would marry the tattoo artist” he breathed seriously, stare not leaving Baekhyun’s and, time that Baekhyun realized what Chanyeol was really saying, his lips parted softly, eyes wide in awe.

Chanyeol was serious and he started thinking about that possibility since few weeks already.

He didn’t actually plan to tell him that way or coming from that discourse, but still…

“Chanyeol, what…? Are you…?” he started saying but Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands in his, briefly kissing them.

“Let me show you that something can be for forever” Chanyeol proposed him and Baekhyun gripped harder on his hand before biting his own lips.

“Do you know what this mean?” Baekhyun asked him shortly and even before Baekhyun could start a list of annoying things, Chanyeol shortened it in only one reason.

“Living with you for all my life?” he retorted back and Baekhyun’s lips parted again before he could softly smile at him, nodding shortly.

“And are you fine with it?” Baekhyun inquired softly, making Chanyeol beam at him.

“My world is filled by you, Baekhyun, and you are my only love. The one I will love forever” he replied softly and Baekhyun smiled at him, nodding, before snuggling in again on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Chanyeol. Let me be lost in you forever” he concluded gripping harder on his arm and Chanyeol placed a soft kiss on the top of Baekhyun’s head, knowing that he couldn’t have wanted anything more than that.


End file.
